Forbidden
by DAMNINEEDANAME
Summary: Dumbledore is dead. The dark lord won the cruel battle and it does not seem to lead to an end. Jill is eighteen years old when she receives a very special mission and is sent to Hogwarts. If only she knew what and especially who awaited her behind the gates of that school...
1. How it began

**Summary: **Dumbledore is dead. The dark lord won the cruel battle and it does not seem to lead to an end. Jill is eighteen years old when she receives a very special mission and is sent to Hogwarts. If only she knew what and especially who awaited her behind the gates of that school…

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own anything aside from "Jill" and " ", my OC's. **

**Timeline:**** 5 years after Dumbledore's death. **

**Location:**** Hogwarts/Muggle world**

**Pairing:**** OcxBellatrix **

**Warnings:**** Femslash, s/D, non-con, violence **

**Rating:**** T in the beginning. Then up to M.**

**Chapter 1: How it began**

"Have you not heard what I told you? Jill? Jill! Are you listening?"

"Yes! Yes. I'm sorry. I know birds don't like cake."

"What?" the grey haired man sighed and watched his fingertips rapping up and down a wooden table that he was sitting behind. He glanced at the girl in disbelief and shook his head. Did she even listen at all?

"Oh Jill...what shall I do with you?" he asked more rhetorically than seriously. Again shaking his head. He eventually got up and walked towards the window, his old and silver-blue eyes gazed around the winter-set world. Snow fell down a few rooftops slowly; it was simply stunning, he could sometimes understand why Jill got carried away. However, he turned around to the dark haired girl again who had a lot of trouble even sitting upright without her body sinking in. For how long didn't she sleep?

"The ministry seems to be in a dead end. I'm sorry I have to send you there but it's been clear ever since I received the prophecy."

"Sure, prophecy. Hah…Mr. Kolem...I'm not too sure if I can help in any way at all. I mean. You run into my house at like seven in the morning and tell me we have to attend to business. And THEN you are telling me that I have a mission at a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I mean come on! I have a bunch of take home exams that I need to tend to. I really can't take ANY care of...magic or whatever you call it. Hello! Stop grinning! I do not approve of this and you shall know that I don't even believe there are such things as dragons and sticks that can turn somebody into a marshmallow."

"They are wands. Wands Jill."

"Fine! Wands. And I WANT to go to bed again. So may I?"

"Not at all. Please get ready. You should pack up enough things. I will teach you some basics tomorrow, only some defensive spells and…things I'm sure you will forget anyway but. Try working with me at least, there's no return."

"What for? I'm not going! I'm not a witch! Please I don't have magical abilities at all. Kolem! I cannot do this and you know it! Please don't make me..-."

The silver head chuckled.

"No magical abilities yes?"

"Yes! Yes? ...Yes...I...uhm. Can I please sleep now?"

He sighed and got up, turned his face towards the window again, then smiled lightly and slowly took a few steps ahead towards the door, uttering a "go on and pack now. I'll pick you up in the morning" and left the room simply, leaving an absolutely confused Jill behind.

"Man...What a day" she whispered to herself as she ran her hand through her hair and flopped down the comfortable bed, looking at it. For some reason she was able to intake each detail. The pattern of how her white cover ran into soft mint colors. She noticed the black stars on her favorite pencil and the fluffiness of the carpet her toes rested on. Everything seemed so new to her, knowing it may not be seen for a long time if Mr. Kolem was serious. And he sounded serious indeed - which was one of the scariest things that probably existed. He's a rather fun person to be around. Usually he was, at least, even when he was the headmaster and by far, her most favorite professor at university. She started studying this year and finished her first semester and her first day of Christmas break was to be the first day of upcoming 14 more lazy days, but then this happened.

Slowly, Jill lied down again after she noticed she sat up, and looked up the ceiling. She shook her head in disbelief of what happened during those three hours since Mr. Kolem walked into her apartment, inwardly repeating his words over and over again.

"_Jill. What I'm going to tell you now is probably going to change your entire life. See. As a muggle you should not be there. You should not even know about it. Being 18 now, you are old enough to know. And old enough to…You are going to Hogwarts. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's a mission. A very important one indeed. You have to stop him... The darkest of them all...Jill do you understand? You are chosen."_

And with those words ringing in her head, she fell asleep.

Mr. Kolem was there on time the next morning.


	2. Slytherin

**Chapter 2: Slytherin**

Jill closed her eyes, breathing only slightly. It was because she had already seen things she didn't ever want to see. That's probably something that happens after receiving training from your professor.

First of all, she didn't even want to hold a wand in her hand. A piece of wood couldn't have any function, she thought. Said piece of wood caused Kolem's grey hair to turn green though, and he wasn't as amused as Jill was; who then insisted that being able to turn hair green was enough for self-defence. Kolem, whom seemed short on time, gave her a bunch of books so she could further study the topic and tried adding them into Jill's suitcase that, sadly, had to let go of her stuffed dinosaur in return. Now Jill was the one who didn't seem too amused but Kolem couldn't take care of that, instead, he forced her to touch this weird boot type of thing and on an instant, they flew through time and space, landing somewhere on a hill. While Kolem smiled when he looked around the scene, Jill was fighting the urge to throw up.

"What..what..was that?"  
>"A portal. You'll get used to it. Now come on." He pulled her along, towards this building that Jill could only describe as "humongously huge". She knew, once Kolem stopped in front of this castle, that she wouldn't be able to get out very soon. Things just got serious. This wasn't a dream. It was reality. The aura that school gave off wasn't comforting either, it was terrifying and scary. The sky was dark and cloudy, she could see some black creatures flying around and they reminded her of what she always pictured demons to look like. Kolem told her that she shouldn't get too close to them. That they would attack if they felt something evil in her. And that they would soak out the least bit of happiness within.<p>

"I have to go now. I can't go inside with you. Find the office, give Severus Snape this document that I fixed for you and…stick to what I told you. Good luck. I will visit in January." He hugged her once more and Jill, now realizing that she is alone and only with a spell on her hand to turn hair green, will probably not last for a day. Maybe then he would realize that she wasn't the type of girl to act a heroine. With the sounds of thunder from the sky, she jumped and hurried into the castle. Everything was so huge, how would she even find this Snake guy? No. Snape. What was his name? Ah…

Right now, the young woman has walked through the hallways. Her black, wavy hair bounced up and down as she went on ahead. She was wearing a black dress that reached a little under her knees and black stockings - getting looks from a few students that passed by. Once again, Jill inhaled deeply and turned her face away when a black figure with an odd, white mask walked past her. Through the corner of her eyes she could see that it wasn't only one person. They were many. Jill let her senses take over, closing her eyes to concentrate on the sounds. The group of black robes stomped down in a simultaneous marching. When Jill opened her eyes again, she noticed slight dots on her forearms. Goosebumps.

"Come inside Miss Ogriv." she could hear a faint voice behind the door she was going to knock on. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped inside. Trying not to look around. It would prove that she is actually quite insecure at the moment and Kolem warned her about seeming lost. He is one to talk! She tilted her chin up a little – to look at a rather pale faced man with chin-length black hair. He was wearing a black coat and it seemed like everything about him was black. His rather highlighted nose wrinkled up a little when he spoke, Jill wondered if that's simply a quirk or if she should have spent 5 minutes longer under the shower, however decided it being a quirk when she noticed he also wrinkled up his nose when he glanced to the other figures in the room.

"Sit." he demanded simply. Jill did as she had been told and pulled down her dress a bit and sat down on the red-pillowed chair. Her eyes wandered to the four other people that were standing in the distance behind, as she now learned, Severus Snape.

One of the other people had very long, light blond, almost silver hair. He tilted up his nose, carrying his head high. Next to him stood a woman with a mixture of black and blonde hair, her blue eyes pierced through Jill while Snape kept reading the document that he received. At the other side of the room, there was a boy about her age. Maybe a year older. His hair was also very light blond and he kept throwing up a black little figure from one hand to the other.

And there was this other woman…that Jill almost didn't notice because she was standing in the corner, the shadows hiding most of her body to be noticed. She probably wouldn't have noticed her at all if it weren't for the strange cackle that scurried out from her directions. She moved out of the shadows and her intimidating aura was the first thing Jill noticed about her. A woman in her mid 40ies or so, as Jill guessed, with wild, black and curly hair, thick red lips, dark eyes and a controlled posture.

"So that's the new one yes, Severus?" she asked and had an odd sound to her voice. It was a mixture of cheery and snotty. She couldn't find out what it was but she felt her dark eyes beaming into her soul almost.

"Yes. It is, Bella." he answered and glanced at her as if he felt mocked. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a faint smirk on her face, then flipped her hair back and watched.

"So you are from Polariacus. Aren't you?" he continued his questions, still holding the document in his hands.  
>"That's true." Jill said. Lying. He didn't seem to notice though. Instead, he looked at her again.<br>"Tell me. How come you are interested in Hogwarts so suddenly?"

"I have been interested in it but I wasn't able to visit a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Now that Hogwarts changed its curriculum and allows courses for above 17 year olds, I thought I would give it a try and learn more. Polariacus is a small village. My parents moved there because it's quiet and because they thought they could raise their child without any interference of magic but…once I've learned that I'm a witch, I felt like I have been robbed of my true origin and so I came here." She said, inwardly check marking everything that Kolem told her to say.

Meanwhile, she could feel some stares at her. It actually happened that everyone of them stared. Did it sound stupid? Glancing to her left, she noticed red lips cocking up into a grin. Jill gulped when the black haired woman seemed to notice that Jill felt uncomfortable.

"It's true. While I'm the new headmaster, we allow adult education; starting at the age of 17 up to 27. It's very uncommon that we accept someone to start in the middle of the year, however. Mr. Kolem explained to me, in this letter, that you are eager to learn and catch up."

Kolem! That idiot!

"Well then! Since the sorting ceremony is over, I'd suggest-"  
>"The sorting head will decide which house she belongs to, Bellatrix." Cooed Snape and got up. He walked towards a huge black cupboard. It wasn't until Jill turned her head to follow his actions that she realized the figures in the pictures were actually moving. Her eyes widened a little but she managed to keep herself calm before jumping in surprise. Snape, meanwhile, pulled out a scrunched, wrinkled and black hat with a face. His mouth moved slightly as he held its tip tightly.<p>

"Oh Severus" he said with a coarse voice. A chuckle hidden between his words.  
>"Haven't seen you in so long! Now don't hold me that tight. You hurt me." the hat spoke and looked around.<p>

"Bellatrix Lestrange! They let you out?" he asked tauntingly, faking a cheer. She smirked at the black cloth and crossed her legs. Leaning back with her torso, her hands rested on each side of her hips. She was sitting on the black table now.  
>"Better watch your mouth. Fabric burns easily." She spoke with narrowed eyes.<p>

Jill couldn't help but wonder. Not knowing what would happen now. She tried to make any logical conclusion but nothing would enlighten her mind. Until the hat was sat on her head.

"Oh. What a great mind we have here. Such a great mind. With a brain like this you would do great at Ravenclaw. That's what I see. Though no! What can this be? Darker parts cloud your mind. Oh oh! Now I see! Now I see! A mind of conspiracy! You'd be best suited in Slytherin, that's where I'll sort you in!" he shouts out. Jill did not really know how to react. Slytherin? Okay, here I come. What's Slytherin anyway?

"Slytherin huh?" the younger boy with the blonde hair said and raised an eyebrow.

"Draco. Be a good boy and show her the quarter. You may introduce her to the things needed as well." Said the other man in the room.

"Yes Dad." Was answered, the young man walked towards Jill and looked at Severus whom walked up.  
>"This. Is your schedule. Your suitcase has already been brought to your room for you." Snape informed while handing out a letter. Jill checked it, but nodded as a thank you, then turned away to leave with the guy she now knew as Draco.<p>

"So tell me. What's your name again?" He asked as they trotted ahead. She almost didn't hear his words while she was so busy examining the walls and all its details. Stony walls and stony hallways were lit up by torches. The smell of this building was odd because she wasn't used to the scent of carbon and fire that much. It didn't bother her nose though and she looked at him.

"My name is Jill. Jill Ogriv." she answered with a very calm voice. He couldn't help but stare at her a little and notice her female curves. Slightly blushing, he turned his face away. Not liking the fact that he just caught himself slightly admiring the dark haired girl. He walked down with Jill, an endless set of spiral stairs led them in the dungeon.

"This is the girl's area. Each house has a password. Our password has changed since Dum- I mean. Since Snape is the headmaster now. Don't tell anyone, nobody is allowed to enter our common room unless they are Slytherin. You will be able to tell by the robes we are wearing." he explained and stopped in front of a regular wall.

"You've got one more room mate. Slytherins share their room with one more person. She studies with us, too. We all share the same classes. There are other parts of the dungeon just for the regular students but this is our corridor. Say "passion to the dark". Go on and try it. Say those words. Then you can step inside."

Jill blinked a little. He was saying way too much to remember. But she sighed and nodded. "Alright" she said and spoke the words and watched the wall suddenly breaking down in all its bricks. Her eyes widened. She looked through the hole big enough to fit two people through, looking into a black pitch.  
>"Oh my! I'm sorry! I think I did it wrong" she exclaimed and stepped backwards and looked at him. He chuckled.<p>

"No dummy. You didn't. Walk inside. Just watch." Jill then looked down to the bricks but did as she had been told, turning back around only to face a unimpaired wall again and shook her head at the fact, uttering "Magic.."

Once she was inside, she hesitantly stepped ahead. Each step she walked ahead was each fire that lit up. Candles were flying alongside the dark walls. Green candles - with green light. Also she noticed the floor was completely tiled black. She only perceived this because she could hear some clicks of shoes and for a second jumped because she thought it was someone coming. Then realized it was herself.  
>Silver and green curtains hung downside the really large windows that let in green light, she looked closely and noticed that…this dungeon seemed to be under the water, a sea maybe. A bit ahead she saw a large, black leather couch. It all seemed to be expensive - or at least looked like it. She couldn't help but wonder if all those things were actually trash just turned into fancy stuff by using a fancy spell.<br>But the most attention went to the huge snake hanging down the ceiling in a spiral. Fire came out of its mouth. It was clear the snake wasn't a living creature. It was made of light green and black porcelain, twinkling when the light broke into the diamond-studded eyes. Jill couldn't help but move her hand towards the fire the snake spat out. The fire wasn't hot at all, it was simply meant to be a light source without hurting anybody. So she turned around, her nose hitting the collarbone area of a person and she instantly backed away.

"Well hello there, You must be the new one everyone talks about." The girl said, her brown hair hanging down her scalp. She had a rather pudgy face - but Jill found her pretty anyways.

"My name is Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. I'm your room mate. Do you like the common room?"  
>She asked and looked around. Jill nodded, saying "It's amazing actually."<p>

"Let me show you our room. It's simple, actually." And Pansy opened a door and she was right. The room was simple, yet elegant. It wasn't large but big enough for two dark brown beds and matching closets to fit in. All the bed covers were green and silver. Pansy pointed to a chair next to the bed.  
>"Here's your uniform. You have to wear it everyday when we go to class. And…just to inform you. Don't hang out with the rest."<p>

"Who is the rest?"  
>"Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. And Ravenclaw. Those are the other houses. Trust me they're all considering themselves to be the best. Which they are not. Blood impurity. That speaks it all."<p>

Jill raised an eyebrow. Now knowing Pansy and she aren't going to be friends at all.


	3. Lesson one

_**Chapter 3: Lesson one**_

The first night passed by. Jill couldn't find that much sleep. Not only has her bed been quite unconformable and the night unpleasantly cold, it was also curiosity that kept her up during the hours.  
>She wanted to know what the next day beheld. So she could've decided if she wanted to get up in the morning or rather stay in bed and get back the sleep she was deprived of lately. It's seven in the morning.<p>

"Jill? Wake up. We have to get ready. I'm going to take a shower. You can use the bathroom after I'm done. I'll try to hurry."

"Don't bother. Take your time." Jill said with a yawn and put the blanket over her head. Rolling on her belly, her bottom stretched to the air slightly. Half an hour passed and Jill didn't budge at all - Pansy gasping once she spotted the girl still lying in the bed.

"Jill! Get up! There are only twenty minutes left! Trust me our teacher isn't going to like it when we're late. I've been late once and...I regret it still. If I'm late again I'm probably going to be chocked to death. That and I have to be there earlier anyways ever since. So...you know where the room is right? Get ready"

"Mhm" Jill grumbled and looked at her in a half lidded manner. Pansy nodded, figuring Jill is going to get up in a bit. And she did as Pansy walked out, only to climb inside the bed from the other side.

"Sorry dude. Snake. Snape. Pansy. Or pansy Snape snake. I'm tired. And I shall sleep" she thought nonsense to herself and fell asleep again.

"Damn...where is she?" Pansy thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip and looked around the classroom. Then again. She didn't care a lot about the girl. To her, she could only be a threat. A threat standing in her way ahead to Draco's heart. So she shrugged off her thoughts about her. Shaking her head when she was asked if she knew where her new room mate was and pressed her nose further into the book they currently read in. A loud thud made everybody shriek up and Pansy was able to catch a glimpse of black hair waving by. Then she looked towards her Professor.

"I'm so sorry! I...didn't find the room." Jill tried explaining. Not even looking at her teacher since she was out of breath and leaned forwards to rest her arms on her thighs in need to catch her breath again. Feeling like she wanted to die when she looked up and noticed familiar dark eyes, red lips and one of a kind black and curly hair.

"No one. ABSOLUTELY. NO. ONE. Is late in my class, have I made myself clear Miss Ogriv?" the woman spat through gritted teeth as she got a hold of Jill's collar and pulled it down, fixing it in a violent way since the young girl apparently didn't have time to do it.

"Y..es..Miss." Jill uttered quietly and sat down next to Pansy who whispered into her ear.

"Miss Lestrange is always like that. Ignore it. You'll get used to it anyway. Tr-" though before Pansy could even finish her sentence, a sharp pain visited her cheek and left a slight scratch where blood drooped down off. Jill's eyes widened in shock once her brain processed that her teacher had just leashed out on Pansy with a whip. Not knowing where she got it from that quickly. But she managed to count one and one once the whip turned back into her wand. Then she continued explaining to the class as though nothing ever happened. But Jill's heart was beating in a rapid rhythm, her hands shaking. Pansy didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't a reason to-

"Miss Ogriv. I don't mean to interrupt the thoughts of whatever you may be thinking of at this moment. But should you not pay attention to class I'm going to have to get a little mean on you."

Those words made her freeze. Jill could've sworn Bellatrix knew she was shocked. She could've sworn the dark witch heard her loud heart beat or saw her hands shaking. Knowing this was impossible she probably simply noticed her blank stare. All she could do at this time was nodding and starting to read. Pansy glanced at her. Sighing and turning Jill's book upside down since the confused young girl held it the wrong way out of fear. In the moment of embarrassment, Jill blushed a slight pink color and dared looking at her Professor. Who stood there nonchalantly.

And smirked.


	4. Bellatrix Lestrange

Chapter four.

**_Bella. _**

Tick. Click. Tock. The sounds surrounding Jill were all the same. _Tick _said the clock behind her on the wall. The young girl didn't pay much attention to it. Ever since she went up to her room after school was over, sitting in front of the homework but not actually doing them. _Click _said the pen she was holding in her hand, waggling it against the face of the table as she blankly stared ahead. _Tock _greeted the rain that was currently bashing against the window. The same sounds. Over and over again.  
><em>Knock <em>said the door.

Jill frowned. Her pen dropped to the floor on an instant. She forgot about the mere existence of something else aside from the sounds of the clock, pen and rain. A knock on the door threw her off guard. Slowly, she stretched and got up. Been sitting for ages. Then answered the door, not even looking at the person stepping inside. Knowing it was Pansy.  
>"You know you could've come to me and pick me up this morning. That was rather embarrassing to get to late on my first day in class..." Jill said and sat back down. Staring at her homework again.<p>

"Oh yeah? I should've done so you think? I may think of that the next time, Miss Ogriv." a voice that surely did not sound like Pansy at all responded in a cheer. Jill's eyes widening. That voice. That voice she has heard today's first two hours. That voice that sent shivers down her spine even when other people surrounded her. Now she was alone. Alone with her. Bella. A knot in her throat grew bigger as she was trying to collect the words.

"Professor! I'm sorry. I thought you were my room mate. How...can I help you?" she asked. Though yet she did not dare turning around to the woman. Her appearance. The way she walked. The way she smelled. Jill couldn't take it. There was something odd about her. Something that made the young girl's palms all sweaty. Something that forced chills throughout her whole body. Something about that woman she couldn't quite well explain. But she knew one thing. She didn't want to know either.

"Help me? I'm more than certain that it is not me who needs some." the black witch standing behind her responded.

"I...don't quite understand." Jill said and turned around to her. For a second she felt like her breath was taken away again. The mere stare of Bellatrix made her freeze. It even increased when she heard the older witch snicker.

"Of course you don't. You must've been too busy to even notice you forgot your book in class. Which is necessary to do those homework, isn't it?" black curls were flipped over her shoulder when she spoke. Jill glanced at her. Then towards her desk. Nodding lightly.  
>"Y..es. That's true. I-"<p>

"Been hoping to be able to skip doing homework hm? Thought I wouldn't probably check it!" a cheery voice turned more serious. Jill didn't know what to respond. It wasn't true though. She simply didn't mind homework at this moment.  
>That was until strong arms pushed a hard covered book into her chest. Inwardly she lowered her head. Her first day at school was a complete mess. She knew her reputation was hereby marked by nothing but negative aspects. And especially in front of this woman. She did not want to be weak. Or seen as dumb and clumsy.<p>

"I have not planned on doing so, Miss Lestrange. It's just that I figured it'd be my decision when to do my homework or not. It is certainly not a problem to get that book from the libary." she suddenly spoke confidently. Not even watching her words. It wasn't until she was done that she realized what she had just done. Sounding bratty.  
>Though before she could continue worrying, she heard a husky chuckle. Watching how the elder witch randomly played with the red alarm clock in her hands. Jill's eyes instantly wandered to her fingers. Seeing how she was wearing a ring that shined in the little light source of her room. She noticed how Bella seemed to prefer black clothes. Or black in general. Though she knew, not only her outer appearance made her seem dark.<p>

"Is that so? Well since you appear to be so eager. I shall let you hold a presentation the next lesson. About the correct basics of duelling. How does that sound? I bet just great for an ambitious girl as you" Bella said with a grin. Dark sparkles flying off of her eyes and boring right into Jill's body who was flinching when the alarm clock was set down with a louder thud.

"I suppose I'll see you in class tomorrow. And remember. The lesson starts at EIGHT." her teacher said and got up. Turning around and walkings towards the door.  
>Click, click, click. Said her heels as she left.<p>

Jill woke up at nine in the morning.


	5. Trouble

Chapter five

**_Trouble._**

"OUT OF MY WAY!"  
>"MOVE!"<br>Jill yelled in panic.

"OUT OF MY WAY I SAID!" she cried out and shoved a first year away from her path, pulling a third one behind her back. Using the force of the swing to push her ahead and speeding up. For the next few minutes she couldn't think of something. Nothing at all. Though then, after a while her thoughts were clouded by one vision.  
>The door was only a few steps away.<p>

Her whole body was shaking at this moment, eyes widened in shock and fear. How could she have been so absolutely dumb and be late again? It's too typical to even start understanding. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly tried to adjust to her impeding doom. Knowing this may get inconvenient. And with this thought, all her courage was gone. Now she was standing in front of the door, not daring to enter. Not daring to knock even.

"Breathe…" she whispered to herself, in need to calm down before she may collapse.  
>"Just breathe…" her inner self told her. "It's not like she's going to kill you." Jill tried reasoning with herself, her fists balling and her nostrils growing wide before they tightened again. Repeating this over and over. Teeth met the young girl's bottom lip once more.<br>It wasn't until the flavour of iron touched her taste buds that she knew she bit herself bloody. Her heart beating uncontrollably. 

"Just do it…" motivated the voice within. "Just open the door. Just push down the door handle. Do it. Do it" it rushed even more. Ice cold fingers reached out to the even colder metal. Pushing it down until it clicked and she knew the energy she would use to open it would resemble the entrance to hell.

Heads spun around towards the intruder. Shocked eyes. Widened eyes. Sad eyes. Pitiful eyes. All of them were staring at her, as though they knew what would happen. Jill glanced at Pansy who was just shaking her head, her eyebrows furrowed in a slight desperate expression to show that this is not good. Maybe Jill should've stayed in her room for the rest of the day.

"Oh." The voice Jill was scared to hear said tauntingly. She didn't even dare looking at the black haired curly head; instead, she simply sat down. Trying to turn her face away from her. But this was proved to be impossible. Bellatrix casually walked towards her table. Unfortunately, or maybe even fortunately, Jill wasn't too sure right now; she couldn't see her facial expression. She didn't know if she got glared at. Or smirked at. Anything Bella seemed to display towards her so often, she couldn't see. And she didn't want to see either. Though once more, she felt heart beat increasing its speed. Increasing its volume. Pansy seemed to notice this, nudging her with her elbow when Bellatrix rested her hands on their table. Her long fingernails tapping up and down the wooden surface but Jill just wouldn't dare looking at her, knowing she expected her to at least apologize for being late once more. 

Once more! That was it. It wasn't her first time. It was the second time. The second time in a row at that, too.  
>In addition, Bellatrix had even visited her yesterday evening.<br>Had even told her the lessons begin at eight, not whenever Jill found enough rest and get up.

The young woman swallowed down her spit, and with that also a part of her courage she seemed to gather before she entered this class. It vanished. Zeroed down. As though it had never been within her.

This wasn't ordinary. A woman could never make Jill feel like this. Never in her life before had she been so scared. Trying to find answers, she lost. Losing the battle like a mouse facing a snake. She didn't want to admit that this woman in front of her taught her something aside from duelling: Agony. A lot of it.

Flinch.

"…late again, Miss Ogriv?" she heard husky cold words whisper with hot, damp breath into her ear. Eyes slightly widening when she noticed how close she was and how the elder woman's breath tickled down on the soft skin of hers.

There wasn't much Jill thought of right now. Too many thoughts ran through her head. She was scared a great deal and Bellatrix smelled it. Yes, Jill was sure. Bella smelled fear and loved the scent of it.

"You are not going to participate on the excursion after this lesson. You, little girl, have detention today." Her professor said bluntly and leaned back again. Turning her back around and stepping to the small platform she would be explaining from as usual. So nonchalantly and relaxed, it was sickening to not know what was actually going on in her head. Though suddenly, corners of her red lips cocked up into a grin.

Jill's eyes widened. Looking at Pansy whose expression was just as shocked. Even a little sad. Pansy wanted to have Jill around. Today's excursion would've been interesting. Everyone would leave school and learn about the historical whereabouts of either Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Ruwina Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor.

"Pansy…does that mean…being alone with her?"

A heavy, yet slight and silent nod verified Jill's only fear.


	6. Detention

_Chapter six._  
><strong><em><span>Detention.<span>_**  
>Jill was shaking still. Not liking the fact that Pansy agreed. She fought the urge of getting up and running straight out of class. Yet, she couldn't even listen to her teacher properly when she spoke again.<p>

"Miss Ogriv. Repeat my last words." the dominant witch demanded, but Jill could not oblige.

"I suppose you also forgot about your little presentation I asked you to deliver?" she continued when Jill didn't respond.

"I may add ...you...informed me after class. Which makes it inofficial" Jill's words shunned out before she could hold them back, though the next second she did already regret saying it.  
>Was she out of her mind? This is Bellatrix Lestrange.<br>She didn't even know what it meant being Bellatrix Lestrange. She just knew it must've been something bad.

For the first time the dark haired witch didn't grin nor smirk. For the first time she narrowed her eyes at Jill. Causing the young girl begin to inwardly shudder.

"Get up." another demand rang into her ears. She looked around. Wondering if Bellatrix was actually really talking to her. Though she blankly stared ahead and noticed how no one seemed to notice something. Her professor seemed to pick on her. Yet, she couldn't even blame them for not noticing it. Jill had been rather conspicuous.

"GET UP I SAID!" Bella suddenly yelled, cracking the whip onto the floor which caused Jill to shriek and jump up.

"She's going to smack me...in front of everybody..." she stated inwardly. Just hoping the embarrassment wouldn't be too harsh. Though when Jill walked there towards Bella, the professor frowned and pointed to the distance.

"I said get up. Didn't say anything about walking over to me, did I?"

"I'm sorry Miss"

"That's okay. It seems to be a common thing for you, not to listen." the tone got even sharper.  
>"I shall heal you." she continued in a whisper and stood upright.<p>

"Bow down" the sudden statement made Jill even more insecure - not knowing what to do. Frowning at her teacher who seemed to be very serious.

"What? Haven't ever had a duel before? Bow down from the head!" Bella hissed while Jill glanced at Pansy who just pushed the palm of her hands down, signaling her to better do it. And Jill did before this is getting any ugly.

"What a good girl you are." said the dark voice with the even darker meaning behind it as Jill finally bowed down her head.

"Come on. Pull out your wand." Said Lestrange, aiming her wand at Jill.  
>This was too much. Was it not enough that she had to bow down already? Was it not enough that she got mocked over and over again? But this woman was now aiming her wand at her. It made blood turn ice cold - Jill had the feeling she froze from the inside, being scared to pull out her wand. Not only was she scared of the fact that it's simply ridiculous to aim her wand at her professor, but also she didn't want to do it because she feared she couldn't hold the wand in her hand properly, knowing she was shaking uncontrollably already.<p>

"Now now?" the dark witches voice interrupted Jill's flow of thoughts. That voice. That damn voice. It made it all worse. Right before Bellatrix could even start yelling though, Jill pulled out her wand and aimed it at her. Looking into her eyes deeply. Noticing how dark they were. Noticing how a few strands of black curls hung down ferociously. Noticing how her red lips were quite thick, her skin snow white.

Jill shivered even more. All those details made her feel warm inside. And that's because the elder woman in front of her seemed to leave an imprint. And she didn't like it. Jill hated it to be exact. Hating how nervous she was towards this woman. But what she hated the most was that she didn't know why. It was just a woman! Just a woman!

Ringing.  
>Jill spun her head towards the bell. Then suddenly felt relieved. The lesson was now over. No more duelling. No more looking into those eyes. Lowering her wand, she turned around to look at Pansy who walked towards her. Leaning in to her and whispering.<br>"Be careful...I've had detention once. If...you can't stand the pain then just...you know. Close your eyes and think of something else. It'll be alright. Okay? Don't be sad."

Jill found no words. Pain? Why? Okay she came late again. Pansy sounded like Bellatrix would torture her though. And she didn't believe it.

"Leave." a voice behind the two girls demanded. Almost had Jill forgotten that the woman they talked about was right behind them. In the same room. Of course when she heard those words she walked on ahead with Pansy. Though a shrill laughter stopped her.

"Not you. You stay here." said the amused voice and Jill couldn't help but cry inwardly. Here she seriously thought she would've been let out. Would've not have to stay here and endure what Pansy had. Then again, she didn't know what it was.

Sadly, she watched Pansy leaving. Leaving her behind. Yet Jill didn't find the courage to turn around towards her professor. Gulping once more. Then hearing hard steps clicking on the floor. Bella's heels.  
>Once she realized that they were coming closer, her eyes widened in fear. Not daring turning around. Her eyes got all watery when feeling some breeze on the back of her neck.<br>Knowing right behind her she was. Right behind her she thought of something. Right behind her was she. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh oh. Why won't you turn around?" the voice whispered. Bella tilted her head to the left. Only a slight bit. Enough to seem clueless but deep within she knew the truth herself. She knew the young girl in front of her was scared. Knowing the face must've been clenched in horror. It wasn't the first time she had given detention. But this one shall be different.

"Don't feel like answering me? Do you not have a little attitude huh?" the yet still soft voice mocked Jill into self depression.

"Ngh..." Jill flinched and jumped a little when Bella's hand suddenly laid down on her left hip. Long fingernails boring into the young girl's flesh. Her black dress was a little too thin to stop the sharp pain of her teachers fingernails.

"Please, Miss." Jill tried reasoning on a logical and sober level. Even though the cocktail of emotions got her drunk already. And as a response, the grip on her hip tightened. Before she knew it she was pushed against the wall. Facing it too. Bella was still behind her and grinned.  
>Jill could tell she was grinning merely because the words of her voice sounded like it.<p>

"...thought just because you're a new one you have certain rights. Didn't you? Thought you were standing under puppy license? Huh! Did you really think that?" the last part of the sentence was yelled through a whisper. Never had Jill heard something like that. A whisper being yelled. But that's what it sounded like.

"I...I...told you...I'm sorry...I really am..." a croaking voice spoke to the confident witch who only cackled at those words of her student.

"Ow. Sorry she was." Bella mocked and rested her chin on the right side of Jill's neck. Instantly causing the young girl to push up her shoulders in need to get rid of the closeness. A nasty laughter now filled the classroom.  
>"You know. You were sorry the last time too. This doesn't count. Come on. Think of something else. Something better." Bella said and stared at the hair of her student. Her mouth gapped open, red lips parted slightly.<p>

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" pouted the insane voice behind Jill who couldn't find words at all.  
>"Do you know...what I like to do...with girls like you? Having an attitude? Towards me?" she cooed from behind, whispering into her ear. Again she could feel the damp breath tangling down on her skin. Again she could smell the perfume of rottenness and cherry. That cocktail made her sick.<br>"...to touch them. Feeling how their body reacts to my contact..." she started whispering, her face looming from behind. A hand ran up and down Jill's hip as she was hearing how the whispering voice continued.

"Do you know...what I thought of...when I was facing you while duelling?" the voice turned darker and deeper. More husky and raspy. A chuckle followed her words and Bella skipped her face around to the other side of Jill's neck. Making the student crazy.

"Letting my fingertips run up your legs...up to your stomach as the other hand firmly grabs your hip, pulling your body closer to mine..." actions followed those words. Jill froze.

"Turning you around...facing me...and looking into that cute little face...of yours" the witch continued and with that she flipped Jill around to face her. Staring into eyes of horror, she grinned. Lips only inches away. Jill couldn't think. There wasn't a lot to think of right now. She wanted Kolem to pick her up. Hoping this all was just a nightmare. Feeling damp breath hitting her bottom lip though, she got called back to reality. Eyes widened once more.  
>A soft kiss was placed on the young girls left cheek.<p>

Instantly, Jill pushed the elder witch away. Panic had now taken over, causing her to finally move. Running towards the door as fast as she could. Almost stumbling ahead, head over heels.  
>A shrill laughter filled the classroom, dark eyes watching the young girl leave.<p> 


	7. Somebody help me

**Chapter seven**  
><strong><em><span>Somebody help me<span>_**

"AHAHAHAHAH" it resounded through the ever long seeming hallways as Jill desperately tried to correctly move one foot before the other, putting the palm of her hands on each ear, covering them from the sounds that actually kept her up her feet. That voice.

"NOW NOW! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETY..." the dark witch questioned loudly as she strayed around, turning her head to the left and right while a big grin was plastered on her face, teeth showing slightly in the mere delight of her fantasy, imagining what would happen to the girl once she managed to find her. Fortunately for Jill, she wasn't at that corridor anymore where Bellatrix currently tried to find her.

"Where are you going Miss?"  
>"Faster faster! She'll find you! Ahah!"<br>"Oh my what a panicked face" moving figures in the picture frames commented on Jill's actions as she ran upstairs, figuring the further ahead she can get, the less of a chance will Bella have to find her.

While running, the young girl's nose was titillating a little, lips pressed together. It was the feeling of noticing she's going to cry, her throat aching from suppressing the tears. Though knowing if she gave in to crying now, it'd weaken her while running, probably giving Bella the chance to catch her on an instant. Then again. She couldn't fight the sadness working up on her, the desperation of not knowing why it all happened.

Suddenly, her thoughts were knocked off, Jill clutching on the rough surface of the stairs that had just decided to change the direction. Hearing that, Bella looked up to the source of the sounds, seeing the young girl above her, laughing and pointing.

"Oh there you are! Run run! I'm coming to get you!" she cheered in a nasty and dirty cackle while Jill looked down to her, then immediately ran ahead as Bella slowly walked upstairs. For a while now, the young student couldn't think. It was like all her thoughts were replaced by alarm, the only words of "HURRY UP! KEEP GOING" ringing in her head over and over again.

Glancing behind her for a second, she noticed Bella was gone. Or at least not on the floor below anymore. Trying to find out where she was, she didn't notice the stair moving once more. Slowly, she tried to catch her breath. Figuring it was time to go on though, then turned around only to face the reason she ran away: Bellatrix.

Before she could even react and dash off again, Bella grabbed her by the wrist and grinned.  
>"YOU...are not going to run away again." said the dark voice and yanked her ahead, pulling her along.<p>

"L..L..et...me go...let me go!" Jill whined and tried to break free, trying to push away Bella's hand that was wrapped around her wrist in a firm grip.

"Shut up" it hissed back, the head of her captor turning around, eyes piercing through her soul when she noticed how much they were filled with malice. For a second she froze, not daring saying anything. Though right then, Jill couldn't keep it anymore, couldn't hold it back anymore. A rush of anger lifted her voice.

"YOU LET ME GO NOW YOU FREAK! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled and panted afterwards, obviously it was her last resort.

Suddenly. Bella stopped walking, her head not yet spinning around to Jill. There was nothing else but regret the young girl felt in her veins that were dried from blood when Bella now tightened the grip in anger, turning around to the girl, lunging out and the next thing Jill felt was some hard surface she was thrown against. Rubbing her cheek with a hand, trying to ease the pain.  
>Bella knew how to slap and she knew how to do it hard and Jill had just found out.<p>

Still dazed from the impact of the used violence on her, she heard her tormentor talking.  
>"You better watch your tongue. You're nothing but a bitch I want to fuck. And I'm nothing but a woman who gets what she wants. Get up." the dark voice demanded, Jill blinking her eyes, trying to see where she was but it didn't work. Running had already taken away most of her energy, but that slap knocked off the rest, quite literally.<p>

"NOW!" another yell echoed through the hallway, causing Jill to shriek in shock and fear. That fear a few more had already experienced: The people in the pictures were all gone. None of them was either on their chair nor somewhere else to be found. They left with Bella's appearance

Slowly but surely, Jill raised her body, standing on her feet next to the dark witch who softly put a strand of hair behind the student's ear, kissing her forehead and whispering "Good girl..." and pulled her along. At this point, Jill didn't fight no more. She didn't think no more. And she didn't hope no more. Everyone was gone. Everyone was out for that excursion. Everyone but Jill and Bellatrix. All the teachers, all the students. Everyone aside from her and Bella. And why? Because she was late again.

"Late...again?" she suddenly questioned quietly, her eyes widening when she was thrown onto something soft, Bella grinning and laying on her, pinning her arms down and locking her fingers with her.

"It was you! You planned it from the beginning!" Jill sputtered excitedly and Bella laughed.  
>"Planned what from the beginning hm?" she questioned, as though she wanted to hear it exactly.<p>

"...you knew...everyone would be gone today...you! You had the alarm clock in your hands that evening when you brought me my book! You set it on nine!"  
>"Oooh. Aren't you smart? But...Do you also have a proof for that?" and with that she pulled the young girl closer, looking into her eyes deeply, tilting her chin up a little. Showing who's ahead.<br>"...I guess you don't." she whispered into her ear, a dangerous whisper followed by a nibble on her ear lobe. Jill lowered her head a little, feeling mocked and dirty.

"Why are you doing this?"  
>"Why not?"<p>

"..." Right then. Jill noticed it was senseless. There was no reason left to discuss with the dark witch. She wouldn't answer this question nor any other. Another tear rolled off her cheek when she thought about it. How everyone in here seemed to be absolutely out of their mind. It wasn't like Kolem didn't warn her. He did. But at this point she didn't know how much. Right now she knew, she felt it. Feeling how her breasts were caressed by rough and cold hands, Jill turning her face away in shame and trepidation.

"You should enjoy it. You're not going to get out of here so quick anyways." Bella cooed, whispering those words in her ear. Again she could smell the mix of decay and cherry, trying to turn her face away from the vicious scent that made her sick. "Please stop...!" she tried again, though to no use. Bella only laughed and ripped off the young girl's clothes, leaving her in her underwear only.

"Now now don't turn your face away!" she hissed and grabbed her chin, forcing a violent kiss on her while the tips of her fingernails clawed down on her sides, the other hand wrapped around her waist to further deepen the kiss.

There were things Jill thought of. Her childhood for example. She loved how Kitty always drank the milk she put down in a glass bowl for her. She loved how her best friend Tyle would call her at 3 in the morning only to tell her he loves her and she loved how she could spend some time taking random photos. Right now, Kitty wasn't cute no more. Tyle wasn't her friend no more and her camera not able to take good pictures no more. The only thing left was a dark creature laying on top of her body, sucking on her neck. The more she sucked on it, the more she felt the happiness being soaked out. The more she left an imprint on Jill, the more she stopped fighting.

"Please...somebody...somebody help me..." she whimpered inwardly, closing her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek.


	8. Phrenesis

Chapter eight.

Phrenesis.

"Pansy?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"When….when you had…detention…what…. What…did you have to do?"

Pansy glanced at her; a moment of silence ran through the bodies and filled the small room. Jill, however, didn't break the eye contact which Pansy tried to shake off, laying back down on the bed, her hands rested behind her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she was looking up the ceiling, then glancing at Jill, waiting for an answer.

"Well…just…ngh. Never mind…" Jill tried but failed, then turned her back that now was facing her room mate, cuddling down the blanket and closing her heavy lidded eyes. They were swollen.

"Are you alright Jill? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing! Nothing…" Jill responded eagerly, hastily turning around to Pansy who backed off by the head, eyebrows constricting in a moment of wonder.

"That doesn't sound like "nothing" if you ask me. Well. You can talk about it really. I've endured the same pain you have." She said and smiled lightly and for a moment Jill felt happy, a slight smile starting to grow on her lips but it faded when Pansy spoke again.

"When Bella used the cruciatus curse on me for the first time, I thought I was going to die. But after that she let me get up my room again. It still left an imprint of me though."

"So…is that all she has done to you?" Jill asked, inwardly cursing Pansy once more for being what her name obviously told.

"Huh? Is that all? Isn't that enough?" her room mate responded and huffed lightly, crossing her arms and glancing away.

"Sure…sure." Jill said with a sigh, closing her eyes again. This wasn't fair, was it? It either wasn't fair at all or Pansy lied. Knowing Pansy, she wouldn't lie about things like that. Pansy seemed like a girl that would run into Jill's arms, straight away telling her about each second she had to spend with Bella. Apparently, the second weren't as long as Jill's.

"Draco looked at me. This sort of way. You know? That kind of way…" the brown haired said with a lovey-dovey meaning hidden between those sentences. While Pansy was looking up the ceiling still, Jill rolled her eyes. Draco. All that ever interested Pansy was Draco. Draco here, Draco there. She didn't want to hear his name though, he reminded her of Bella. That was only because he was in the same room that day Jill arrived.

"It's hard to believe Draco is Bella's nephew, right?"

Pause.

"What? What did you say?" Jill questioned quickly and turned around to Pansy once more.  
>"HER nephew?"<p>

"Yes. Did you not know?"

"I didn't…"

"Anyways. I guess we should sleep now eh? I was hoping Draco would pick me up tonight so we could stray around but apparently he won't. Good night Jill"

"Night…"

"_NO! PLEASE! NO! I DON'T WANT IT!"  
>"Oh what a shame. You're going to get it though."<br>"DON'T…please! Don't touch me there! NO! NOOO!"_

_Laughter._

"_Please…Please…Miss…don't do it…I beg you! I can't-"  
>Scream.<em>

"_Louder darling…moan my name…say it…say how much you want me…DO IT!"_

"_Let me go! LET ME GO! PLEASE! HELP!"  
>"No one is going to hear it. Do I have to remind you? They. Are. GONE."<br>"NO! NO! SOMEBODY WILL HE-"  
>Pain.<em>

"_What a sweet little bitch you are. And still so tight…do you like this? Say you do, I dare you, say you do."_

_Whimper._

"_Gone wordless on me, puppy? I shall make you scream again…with this…CRUCIO!"_

"Jill! Jill! Dear Merlin! Wake up! Wake up I say!" severe shaking hands trying to wake up the girl.  
>"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jill screamed and shot up her torso, looking around hastily. Finding herself laying in the same bed she fell asleep yesterday night.<p>

"Whoah…"  
>"What's wrong with her? What happened?"<br>"Ionno…I guess she had a nightmare Draco."  
>"Hm."<p>

Talking and talking. And no listening at all. Not even Jill could listen right now. Confused eyes looking around the room, looking through the door that was standing open and showing the common room that was visible from her angle. Taking in the details. Had that snake with the odd fire coming out if its mouth always been hanging down the ceiling? Were the curtains always green? Was Pansy always a brunette? And who was that blonde guy next to her?

"Ngh…" hands rubbing through her hair, desperately pulling on it when she leaned towards her knees, elbows resting on each leg.

"Jill? Hey Jill! Talk to us. What was that dream about?" Pansy asked and glanced at her. Draco cocked his head to the side a little but watched Jill as well, who was cowering in her back and forth rocking self in need to calm her down. Then finally raised her head, but her eyes were not paying attention to those of that girl and boy in her room. They were aimed at the woman standing at the door; a grin spread across her thick red lips, and then vanished in a dust of black silky haze. Utter silence.

"Hm?" Pansy asked, looking where Jill's eyes were going and glancing to the door frame as well.

"There's nobody." Draco informed and shrugged, patting Jill's head as Pansy watched curiously and for once with some concern.

"It's alright. I've had a couple of nightmares when I was younger. You should enjoy your day. In a few days you can return to your family anyway."

Jill did not respond. Her eyes still widened, her bangs falling into her face. Inwardly she wondered why and why the word why existed when there was no answer to be found.

"…why…?" she finally managed to ask, one of the "whys" in her head jumping on her tongue and out of her lips.

"Why? Tsk. Ever heard about Christmas?" he informed and shook his head, glancing at Pansy with raised eyebrows, then back at Jill again.

"You DO have a family, don't you, Jill?" Pansy asked and scratched her head, but Jill shook her head.  
>"I don't know" she replied, laying her cheek down on her knee and looking out of the window. Some snow falling down a few roof tops. She knew that scene from somewhere, but couldn't remember where from.<p>

"What day is today?" Jill asked and glanced at Draco.

"Saturday."  
>Draco and Pansy looked at each other when Jill asked. "No school right?"<br>"No. No school Jill." Pansy said and smiled a little. She wondered what was wrong. To her, Jill became a friend somehow. Even though she didn't want to admit, she had grown to like the girl within those few days.

"So when does school start again?" another question hushed out of the black haired girl's mouth, her twinkling eyes looking at Pansy and Draco with great hope to say it will not be so soon.

"Monday of course. But that's going to be the last short week. On Wednesday we'll all be off to celebrate with our families." The brunette answered before Draco could.


	9. Alone

**Chapter nine**

**_Alone_**

_"...you know, darling. I really enjoy you."__  
><em>_Shudder.__  
><em>_"You'll get used to it. I'm sure."__  
><em>_Freeze.__  
><em>_"Talk to me!" __  
><em>_Quiver.__  
><em>_"I guess you didn't have enough of my favorite curse then? Cr-"__  
><em>_"N..o!...don't hurt me...please..."__  
><em>_"Oh look. She didn't lose her voice. Let me see that pretty face of yours"__  
><em>_Snap.__  
><em>_"Such a beautiful young girl you are. You remind me of myself when I was younger"__  
><em>_Wince. __  
><em>_"Don't flinch. Those wounds aren't too bad. Even though your blood is all over my covers"__  
><em>_Slap.__  
><em>_"You're going to clean that up after I'm done with you! You got me, little bitch?"__  
><em>_"Y..es...I will...I promise, I will!" __  
><em>_Laughing.__  
><em>_"Such a good girl you are!" _

"...Stop laughing..." Jill murmured, eyelids squinted shut in distress, her face turning from the left and right until another voice answered.

"I didn't say anything" it spoke with a sigh escaping the users lips. It wasn't until Jill opened her eyes that she realized it wasn't Bella she talked to as she did in her dreams: It was Pansy sitting at the desk, having a quill in her hand. It didn't move though and Jill noticed she interrupted her room mate who currently was glancing at her.

"You fell asleep again. I didn't want to wake you up either, I figured you needed some rest. And you sure do, don't you? I could get you some tea if you wanted. Or hot pumpkin juice. That's always nice."

"Pansy please! Please I beg you, wake me up the next time I fall asleep! Please! I can't take it no more, just wake me up!" Jill suddenly cried out, running both of her hands through her rather thick hair and pulling on a couple of random strands. A motion of desperation. A motion of an emotion that Pansy did not know how to handle. Confused, she stared at the picture of misery cowering in the bed sheets, eyes shooting up towards her, waiting for an answer.

"Okay? Oh my." Pansy exclaimed and laid back the quill, getting up and sitting next to her room mate.

"It's sad you don't talk about what happened. I- Jill? Jill wait! Where are you going?"  
>She shrieked a little when Jill suddenly pushed the blanket away, jumping up and running out of the room. Nobody told her that the clock already sang its song, telling it's already around one ó clock in the morning.<p>

"Eww! You almost hit me!" an, as Jill found out, annoying voice whined when a ghostly figure flew out of the toilet, causing Jill to back away and use the stall next to the previous.

"Ate something bad eh?" the female ghost asked, looking at Jill's business and cackled.  
>"The last time I threw up was when I was alive. Such a long time ago...Thinking of long times...oh. I miss him here and then. A lot. Hehee. Did you get to meet him? Harry I mean"<p>

Jill didn't answer nor did she actually listen whom the ghost talked about. It was clear she couldn't care about it either. However, her companion didn't back off and kept talking. It seemed like an eternity or half at least. And after Jill was done, she looked up to the black haired and spectacle wearing girl that turned around and flew right into the bath tub, simply vanishing.

Usually, Jill would've been astonished if an emotion like that was to be felt in her situation. Slowly gaining some strength, she got up and walked over to the sink. To her pleasant surprise, there were no mirrors that could've told Jill how miserable she looked like, how swollen her eyes were and how red her nose. Leaning down, she rinsed out her mouth, washed her hands and went out again, making her way through the ever long seeming and stony cold hallways. They weren't half as cold as she felt inside, though.

"Miss Ogriv." A voice disturbed Jill. Not hearing anything, she only reacted when a hand was placed on her shoulder, yanking the arm away and backing against the wall, panting lightly. A pair of black eyebrows were raised and the eyes of the person in front dark as always.

"Professor Snape. I'm sorry but I have to get back."

"I reckon there is something going on in your mind, is not there anything? On any note, we should have a conversation. Get in." the monotone voice demanded and pushed open the door, that he was leaning against, further ahead so Jill could step inside.

She did, without questioning. That was something she learned during the few days she had spent in here. Not questioning keeps herself from more pain, psychic pain at least. Though when the young woman stepped inside, she felt more pain than possibly ever. Her eyes beaming right into the face of the reason for any torture she had endured since she first saw them. A grin decorated the pale woman's lips, her eyes watching Jill sitting down who was frantically trying not to turn her head towards her tormentor's direction. It was proven to be rather successful, too and Bella didn't like it. Narrowing her eyes at her student, she sat there with crossed arms and listened to Snape's questions.

"So you do not have a place to stay at?"  
>"I do Sir. I'm going to get back home simply."<br>"I wonder how it was possible for you to stay without anyone noticing you were alone, but I sure do not feel the necessity to get into trouble by sending you back to a place where you are not taken care of."

"My parents died Sir. They had been dead for a year now. I know how to take care of myself."

"Absolutely uncalled for. You are eighteen. Not twenty one."

Jill glanced aside, confused. Was she not old enough to take care of herself? She happened to be able to do perfectly fine in her dimension. Then again, laws and orders differed a great deal.

"I could actually help out." Jill hated to hear her voice. She hated it so much that she couldn't even think about what it did actually say. She hated it so much that she didn't know the content and once more, gave off a confused look. Unfortunately, her innocent eyes met deceitful ones. Bella stood upright and glanced at Snape, her lips told the story of a minimal plot as they twisted in a smirk. He cocked his head to the side but his monotone expression was not changing the least bit. The mere contrast of both personalities was daunting.

"How so?" He asked, folding his hands on the desk and turning his head to the female.

"I'm sure Narcissa won't be sad about having somebody around that could actually study with Draco during the holidays. Merlin knows he will try to become lazy. I don't need someone like this. Not in my family."

"Hm." Snape exclaimed in a thought, Jill's eyes widening. Deep inside she burned from all the hatred and antipathy she felt, but the feeling of deadly terror grew bigger and pushed back all courage to jump up and stop Bella from her plan of being allowed to take Jill away. A grin ensured the elder black witch to keep going and she did without hesitation and, as Jill was sure of, no bad conscience at all.

"Besides. She could need somebody around who's the same age as her."

"It's...not the first Christmas I spend alone...though..." Jill managed to croak out, ignoring the sharp glare she earned from the dark witch a few meters away from her right side.

"That's even more of a reason for you to be around a nice family." Bella said, yet sounding patient still. Just like Jill, she was probably already burning inside. The reasons were different though.

"I don't see any bad thing about it, Miss Ogriv. You are underage and apparently, don't live in no legal residence. For the time you are under my word, I have sole responsibility and am allowed to act with that right. I think it's best if you stay with the Malfoy's."

Jill stared ahead blankly. She could hear her world shatter in pieces. She wanted to yell and stand up and cry about how she was forcefully raped, but she didn't dare. Growing into a coward, she turned her face to the side, not wanting to see Bella's smirk. Not wanting to face her victory but instead bathe in her own loss. Swallowing the sadness, she faced Snape again as he was looking at the girl, then towards Bella.

"For how long do you think she can stay?"

"I don't quite know.. Cissy won't bother. And nobody else would." she answered and yawned. Jill wasn't sure if this was a part of the act or not. Bella seemed so nonchalant about everything she did, it was almost impressing.

"Well then. Make sure to have packed your stuff you need, Miss Ogriv. You're leaving Wednesday."

"I'm...not very comfortable with this, Sir." she tried again, just trying the best she could. If Bella could fake a story then so could Jill.  
>"I mean. I would be feeling like a leech. It's not my style to appear in a foreign family and just act like I'm a part of them."<br>Bella at this very moment glared. Her nostrils flaring in anger, spit being gulped down and fists clenching. That's what Jill thought to notice without even having to look at the black haired witch.

"It's alright, Miss Ogriv. My family is very welcoming." hard words were sent towards Jill. Their discussion going on through Snape who however, did not seem to interrupt any of this. It wasn't obvious whether he was interested in it to actually do so or if he even understood it properly.

"Why can't I stay here?" Jill asked and almost whined, sighing in desperation.  
>"Only students with a special written permission to stay here actually STAY here." Snape said with his cold voice as usual. "And you happen to not have such a permission."<p>

"But you sai-"  
>"ENOUGH!" it suddenly rang from the other side of the room. Bella decided to stand up and walk around, though when she raised her voice to hiss, she stopped and turned around to Jill. Then inhaled deeply and smiled lightly.<p>

"It's settled." she said calmly, as though she was replaced - or replaced herself in fear her plan wouldn't work. Snape only nodded and got up. Signaling Jill there is no more room to discuss about something that's already been decided long ago.

The student got up, walking towards the door. Feeling disgusted and walking out wordlessly, probably seeming unthankful but she didn't care about that now. All there was left was nothingness she felt herself being pushed towards to, feeling how powerless she was in front of that woman with the black curly hair, red lips and almost black eyes. Was all her knowledge to no use? Was everything Jill had ever learned not worth anything? Why was she so unable to fight? Why was she so unable to stop? Was it her fear or strength that told her it's better not to bear arms? She did not know and she knew she wouldn't if she kept on looking for the answer. It was somebody else that should help her. Pansy.

"Pansy, I need your help..." Jill said, having thought about how she would be telling Pansy about everything. She was sure she had to talk about it finally, otherwise it would kill herself.

"Yes? How can I help you? Geez what took you so long anyways?"

"They invited me over. To the Malfoy Manor. I'm going to stay there during the Christmas time bu-"

"WAIT! WHAT?" Pansy suddenly yelled, jumping up and glaring at Jill. Her eyes narrowed unbelievingly.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"  
>"Wait, you don't understand-"<br>"YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM! AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO STAY THERE?"  
>"Pansy I'm not there because of Draco, I-"<p>

"NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BITCH! THEY WERE RIGHT! EVERYONE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH!"  
><em><br>__"You're nothing but a bitch I want to fuck. And I'm nothing but a woman who gets what she wants." _

Bella's voice rang in her head when Jill looked at Pansy who roamed around some things, walking past Jill who was standing there in the middle of the room, left alone with a lout thud of the door when it closed. What happened?. Was this a part of Bella's plan too? Jill was alone. All alone.


	10. Because I want you

**Chapter 10**

_**Because I want you**_

Standing lonely in nowhere, being left in the unpleasant eternity of separation, Jill lowered her head and crashed down. The young lady couldn't help but cry her eyes out, sobbing as she thought no one would notice it anyway. To her not wanted surprise, somebody did. The least person she would've wanted near her at this very moment, the person that should've not ever seen her broken the way she was because of the things she had done. Dark, silky dust collecting itself in front of the wet faced student who was sniffling as she shook her head in her miserable attempt to fake reality, trying to make herself believe it wasn't true. Not now.

„…You planned it…didn't you? Leave…leave me alone! "Jill exclaimed in her moment of desperation once she saw the slender, black figure approach, lips quivering. The dark haired witch, however, couldn't help herself but laugh her dirty as usual laughter, blowing her mocking melody right at Jill who shook her head, not being able to bear being alone with the woman that tortured and humiliated her the way she did.

"And you have proofs for that; I'm sure, Miss Ogriv."

"Why…why can't you leave me alone?" she asked almost rhetorically but then again, wanting to know the answer so badly; panting from suppressing the emotions running through her body and the things she wanted to call Bella -but didn't dare for once.

The cruel figure, grinning still, straightened her back and walked over to her student. If it weren't for the shadows, created by the dimmed light, still following her, Jill would've been sure she was obscurity herself. She wasn't like anyone she could compare her to. Darkness was the closest companion and slowly, she leaned in towards the frozen and younger woman, red lips parting as Jill couldn't help but turn her face away, not wanting to smell her blood lust at all. It wasn't until she whispered that Jill noticed the silence was interrupted.

"Just why would I? You're my student. I'm just teaching you lessons." She cooed and chuckled; the noise ringing in her ear canal even moments after Bella leaned back again and looked around the room, smirking when she saw an empty closet.

"Your room mate has left, I see? Such a shame. Aren't you all alone now?" her taunting voice cheered as she spun around again, her black dress flying from the speed. Her eyes being narrowed, sending chills through Jill's body again. She wouldn't touch her in this abysmal state, would she?

"Pansy is gone…Kolem is gone…everyone is gone…!" she cried out, burying her face in the palm of her hands as she couldn't help but cry even more now that she made herself admit that nobody was with her at all.

"I'm here darling. And just to add meaning to it, I'll remind you that we're going to celebrate some very nice holidays."

Saying this, Jill cried even more, shaking her head but the elder woman in front just laughed. Didn't she have a heart at all? No conscience at all? Jill didn't question it no more after she had just found herself running into a dead end when raising questions about Bellatrix' persona. She didn't want to find out; she didn't want to know a damn thing about the sadistic beast that loved to see her wrenched in utter pain and despair.

"Now why are you so sad about it? I don't see why." She continued and Jill wasn't sure if Bella was lying to herself or just and once again, mocking Jill with her sarcastic attitude.

"We're going to have a lot of fun. I'll even ask Cissy to let me share my room with you. Won't you like that? I'm sure you will." Bella cheered and kneeled down to Jill, pulling her closer against her chest. Running a hand through her hair, one hand rested on the small of her student's back. Jill tried to turn her face away, but Bella was inescapable. She found out when pillow like lips were resting on her own ones, eyes shooting up in surprise, then narrowed with disgust.

Clutching onto her soft and pale, yet cold skin, she tried pushing her off. A muffled laughter echoed into her mouth and Jill was sure it even echoed throughout the whole room. Bella decided when to start, which made Jill believe she gained the right to decide when to stop. And she did, shortly after depriving the smaller figure from oxygen.

"Because I want you." She suddenly stated as Jill did not know why and what for. Noticing the confused look on her student, Bella grinned and ran the back of her hand along her student's cheek only to kiss it afterwards.

"Your question…why I do all this." She reminded Jill whose eyebrows constricted, face lowering and shaking in disapproval.

"Why…why me!" she sneered, but backed off when dark eyes glared, telling her to better watch her tone before she'd regret raising it.

"It was the day I first saw you. You had something about you I wanted to touch. Now I want to possess. Does your little brain get that?" she shot back and with this, it was clear that it was a slight revenge for the little sneer. Noticing this, Jill thought about how dangerous Bella could actually be once there was a real reason to punish somebody.

"No I don't get it." Jill said, only being honest. She didn't say it with a cocky tone; it was a soft and salving voice that spoke in contrast to the coarse melody of her tormentor's used one.

"It's wrong on many levels." She continued and Bella grinned, nibbling on her student's earlobe. Biting it softly, then kissed down her jaw line, forcing Goosebumps on the younger one's skin.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" a sudden yell caused Bella to back away and letting go of Jill – who immediately jumped up and stormed towards the door that, right before she was able to reach it, shut. Biting her bottom lip, she turned around only to see a wand aimed and the woman holding it was of course and against Jill's hope, no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. A very pissed Bellatrix Lestrange.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled through gritted teeth, her chest moving up and down in anger, that's how hard she breathed. Picking up speed, she stomped towards Jill who ran behind the table in the middle of the room, her only way to keep Bella at a distance before she would feel the harsh impact of violence.

"What would they all do if they knew what you do to me huh?" Jill yelled, gaining confidence wherever from.

"AHAH! Why? What am I doing to you? Hm? Tell me bitch!" she hissed, trying to grab Jill but her wand was aimed at Bella as well. Knowing she wouldn't have the least bit of a chance against the witch, she just did it out of safety and even routine she gained already.

"Don't you want to answer? Is there nothing you can say? What am I doing to you, come on! I wanna hear it!" she hissed, leaning forward to grab onto her student again, who was quick enough to step backwards – them both walking around the table, one trying to catch and one trying to escape the other.

"Are you going to tell them that I fuck you?" she asked with a dirty laughter. It was even dirtier than what she had said, as Jill found it very disgusting to believe.

"Come here to me! Let me give you another story to add when you're going to tell them! By now, you should be sure who you're going to run to and whine about how cruel I am!" She yelled with her hysterical voice as Jill desperately tried to move away from Bella's hands. Finally, the elder witch jumped up on the table.

"Expelliarmus!" she demanded and cackled when Jill's head spun to the direction she saw her wand flying at.

"Game over." Bella stated coldly and managed to get a firm and tight grip into Jill's hair, pulling her closer by it as they were looking into each other's eyes deeply, and their lips almost touching when the curly haired maniac whispered sharply.

**"I'll get you tamed, little one. And when I'm done with you, I'll be the only one you want to talk to." **


	11. The truth

**Chapter 11**

_**The truth **_

„I can't wait! " The boy with the longish and blonde slicked back hair exclaimed.  
>Jill, however, did not return the happiness, just nodding with a forced smile, ignoring the glare she earned from Pansy who stood a few metres away, getting her suitcase into the train.<p>

"Hey uhm…Draco. Do you know somebody named Harry?" Jill asked, frowning a little and cocking her head to the side. Rolling his eyes and with that, even rolling his head, he huffed and crossed his arms. His skin brushed against the black fur-like jacket he was wearing, resting his weight on his left hip and shook his head.

"You don't?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow. To her, it didn't look like he didn't.

"No, no. I do. It's just that I don't like to talk about fools. And friends of fools."

Jill shrugged. Sighing lightly and looking around. Watching how the other students gave away their suitcases then entered the train. Curiosity took over Jill and she glanced at Draco again.

"I wonder why people keep talking about him. I never met him."

"Nobody knows where he is. You must know…ngh." He sighed, interrupting himself and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I'm not allowed to talk about it. I'm sorry."

After that, Jill did not question it no more. If he were not allowed to talk about it, then someone who could surely kick her butt forbade it. And she didn't want anyone to kick it anymore.

"Oh look. There are my parents" Draco said, waving as he raised one hand, and then pulled it down again. Confused, she looked around, trying to make out whom about he talked. Frowning, she noticed people she had already seen, but simply forgotten. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hello." Said the rougher, yet soft male voice when they arrived, looking down at Jill who smiled and nodded.

"Good evening, Sir." She nodded at him; then looked towards the woman who stood upright and tilted her chin up with a slight, yet distant and cold smile drawn on her face.

"Miss" Jill finished and nodded as well, closing her eyes only to open them again. Gulping when a very familiar face walked up, watching her grinningly stepping ahead.

Jill felt herself getting nervous, her heart starting to race. In fear she could not control it, she looked away quickly, acting as though she did not notice her, turned around and started a conversation with Draco.

A shrill whistle caused them both to flinch lightly, the train telling it is time to leave. Watching as it started to move ahead, she heard a whisper in her right ear, audible enough to know who it was, even though she wished it was not.

"Do I not get a 'good evening, Miss'?" she asked, her voice filled with something Jill couldn't describe at this very moment. Was it vitriolic in sadness? Was it revengeful with sarcasm? Watching her from the corner of her eyes, she sighed and inhaled deeply. Looking ahead towards the train still; then closed her eyes only to open them when she spoke.

"Good evening, Miss." She obeyed and turned her face further away to the left, not wanting to give Bellatrix any more attention than what had already been forced to give.

"Good girl."

Jill hated it. Hated the way she said it. Hated when and how Bella rewarded everything she liked with that sentence. She wasn't a pet nor was she any other kind of animal, then again, treated worse than one.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Malfoy asked; him and his wife turning around when the train was out of sight. Draco nodded and glanced at Jill who nodded as well. Not knowing what would come next, she didn't even start to question it. Her eyes widened a little when small group walked towards a black stretch limousine, as Jill could not believe to identify it as one. Mentally asking questions how it's possible for them to have a car. The answer was proven to be answered soon.

"Haven't been in a car before?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Looking at Jill who inwardly chuckled. This question was too great. Sighing, she thought it was wiser to lie though.

"No, Sir I haven't." she said and smiled, her eyes widening a little when she noticed she didn't actually lie at all. She has not been in a FLYING car before.

Looking to her side over to the chauffeur who was sitting behind a darkened window, she hoped he would pull the brakes and turn a little slower. Her stomach was not the strongest.

"Don't…" a voice in her mind whispered when Jill felt something warm on her right thigh, a hand being rested on it. Her next reaction sure did not please Bella at all, glaring lightly when her student rested her leg on the other, forcing her to move her hand away in case she didn't want to be caught.

"It'll take a while until we're there. You can rest." Said Mrs. Malfoy when she noticed Jill yawning. The younger girl gladly accepted the offer, closing her eyes. She did not recognize her head slumping on Draco's shoulder before nodding off.

"_Here, Kitty__, Kitty…Come here…Purr for me…Don't make me scratch you back…You know, I don't want you to hide anymore. It makes me so angry. And I do stupid things when I'm angry. Jill, darling! Come here… (…)"_

_"Oh! There you are. Hiding behind the door? Didn't find any other place to hide? Hahah. You are too sweet when you shudder and shiver like that. (…)_

_"Now! Don't you push me away! I don't like being pushed away. It infuriates me even more! (…)"_

_"Mmmhm. Your kisses taste like…mmhm… I need more of them! STAY HERE!"  
><em>

"_No no! I said! Please __do not touch me! Haven't you had enough for tonight?"_

_"Is this your first time, darling? Are you a virgin?"_

_"This…this is none of your business!"_

_"Ahah. Yes it is. Now it is. Moreover, apparently you are. That turns me on even more. Do you know that?"_

_"Why, Miss Lestrange! Why are you doing this! I don't see the reason! It…it"_

_"Shush. I am not here to answer your questions. In addition, you are not here to ask me any. Stop pressing your legs together! It'll do nothing than hurting you more…" _

Being all sweaty, Jill woke up only to find herself covered with soft and black velvet blankets, couching in a quite large bed in the middle of an even bigger room. Black curtains blocked the windows from letting in too much unwanted light. Instead, there were skulls lighting up the room with candles inside of them.

"You're up honey?" The familiar voice asked, the familiar smirk cocking up her face, the familiar hair swung away when she sat down. Jill frowned, then shook her head and sat up.

"Why am I here?"

"I told you I'd have you in my room."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

Jill glared. Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head again, trying to keep herself from doing something she could regret later on. Feeling her cheek being caressed, there was this scent again: Decay and cherry, maybe even a hint of vanilla.

"Just thinking about having you here turns me on to no end." Bella said, smirking even more. She parted her lips lightly, looking at Jill who turned her face away. Losing patience, Bella grabbed her chin back forcefully, pulling the young woman back. Right before something more could happen, there was a knock on the door though.

"Ngh. Come in." Bella said, letting go of Jill and pushing her back towards the bed, her falling on it directly and rubbing her chin that was stinging a little from the strong push-away.

"Auntie? Is she awake?" Draco asked, looking towards the younger figure sitting on the bed with her head tilted to the side. Like a young kitten being curios about the new scent.

"She just woke up. Let her adjust Draco."

"No. I have been up for a while, it's alright. Heh." Jill said and inwardly grinned, though the other side of her inner self told her this was not a good idea. It was as if she slapped Bella – who looked at her with narrowed eyes. Anger building up in her.

Draco smiled and nodded, stretching his neck a little. "So uh. We could go outside if you wanted?" he suggested as Jill was already getting up out of the bed. Passing by, she heard Bella whispering, "You'll get it when you're back!" but successfully ignored it when walking towards Draco who handed over her jacket. 

As they were outside, her huddling against the scarf since it was cold, they did not talk that much. Just walking ahead aimlessly, until Jill broke the silence.

"Draco…tell me-"

"I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to…"

"Who forbade it?"

He shook his head. Frowning and looking away. "Stop it…"

"I see you are not happy with it at all. Nevertheless, if only you talked about it…then…maybe things could be easier. Just saying, really."

Noticing what she said, she hated herself for actually letting those words slip out of her mouth. Was it not Jill who did not talk about what had happened? Why did she sound like something she started to grow dislike against; A teacher?

"You want to know where he is, right? Harry?"

"Yeah. Well. Maybe? I am just curious. What happened and all, who he is and…you know. General stuff? Just wanna know why they talk about him."

"You must know. Harry…is an idiot. A complete idiot from Gryffindor. Thinking he is the hero of the next generation, he solves problems he actually caused. However…they call him the chosen one. Don't ask. My…lord…wanted to kill him a while back. I was seventeen then. However, Harry happened…to…succeed…killing the last…part of the dark lord…that…was in himself. Everybody thought he was actually dead. This…is not true. He lives. He managed to split his soul once more. I'm not allowed to tell you how it was possible but… He is out there, looking for Harry who tries to establish a new life somewhere else. Soon…I'm sure..it is going to be the same again. Another war."

"What…are you saying? Another war?" Jill exclaimed, shaking her head.  
>"Shh! I'm not allowed to talk about it at all! Bella would kill me, knowing I spread it all."<p>

"I just don't understand. What does she have to do with it?"

"She…is his…most loyal servant, you could say. She follows his ideals. If you ask me, she's totally obsessed with them. With HIM."

"What…are his ideals?"

Draco frowned. Then shook his head.

"Don't tell me you don't know about…you know who!"

"I'm sorry. That village I come from really isn't the brightest."  
>She said, making up a story just so he would continue. He did, however not with less raised eyebrows.<p>

"Purifying the world from all muggles. And people having muggle blood in them. Since you are from Slytherin, you don't have to worry. He won't do anything to you. And neither would Bella, or anyone else of my family."

She gulped. Feeling her throat tightening. Kolem told her about the differences between a muggle and a witch or wizard. However, he did not mention her going to be sorted into a house full of them while being the only one whose blood wasn't clean enough for their liking. It was like pushing a striped rabbit into a tiger cage; only a matter of time when they would find out the truth.

"Are you…okay?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Jill inhaled deeply, and then nodded. "Yes…I'm fine. Don't worry. Can you…tell me more about Bella? I mean. I'm going to share a room with her. I just don't want to rub her the wrong way." She said carefully.

"Well. You must know that she really has got a bad temper. Just run when she trips, there is no other advice. Trust me on that. I've been having training with her a few years back. And it was hell, if not even worse!"

Somewhat, she felt good around him. Then again, she wondered about things she couldn't ask him. Not yet anyways.

"Your aunt…does she…I mean. Is she…lonely sometimes? I think she is…"  
>"Well she's married." Draco said, stretching his neck. Jill frowned, not believing it, exclaiming. "What?"<p>

"Heh. Yeah hard to believe right? The thing is. She doesn't love him. It's obvious, to everyone. He himself doesn't care much about her. I don't know how it's been in the past. But I'm sure they're just married on the paper but have been divorced from the start."

"Why…did she marry him then?"

"Pft. Stupid question. To keep the pure blood perfectly clean of course. He was a pureblood himself. You…must know one thing Jill. If there is something…she hates more than half bloods and blood traitors. Then. It's a muggle born. A pure dirty blood, so to say."

Jill gulped. The irony was too heavy for Jill to know whether to laugh at Bella's bad luck or cry at her own one. What would happen if the dark witch found out she wasn't what the sorting hat had faked her to be: Someone from this world?


	12. You're mine

**Chapter 12**

****_**You're Mine**_

Jill was thinking about Draco's words still. Even after he went back inside, she was still staying outside to enjoy the fresh air and establish more distance between her and her worst nightmare.  
>Even though he tried convincing her going into the warmth again, she would not listen at all. To her, this was the only time she could've probably spent alone.<p>

"Come here."  
>Jill didn't spin her head around, blankly staring into the wide, snowy field.<br>"Did you not listen?"

Not even yet could she find the necessity to look at the person demanding it. Knowing who it was anyway. Jill was sure, it wasn't important whether she listened to Bella from now on or not; she would be punished either way.

A firm grip around her forearm told her it was time to adjust to the pain awaiting. Bella glared, her black eyes thrilling into Jill's very soul who, however, didn't pay attention to it at all nor was her facial expression marked by any emotions that could've shown pure sadness or fear.

"We're going to have a serious conversation. One more of MY taste." she grumbled and pushed her against a tree. Jill's gaze lowered to the carpet of snow, her head tilted to the left.

"Let me go, please..."

"I will not!"

"Please Bella!"

"Never."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU MAKE ME CRAZY!"  
>Jill finally exclaimed, then slumped down on the ground. Tears streaming down her face as she glanced up to her, seeing her mouth twisted in an evil grin before it was parted to let her dark laughter slip out, pulling Jill back up and pushing her against the tree once more. Lips only inches away.<p>

"Then I hereby SWEAR. You. Are. Never going to be free anymore.. From now on, I AM your voice, your soul, your brain, your shadow. Your everything. You have no idea, darling. But you're going to listen. And I don't care whether you like I or not. You're going to get it. You make me so damn angry that I don't even know where to start!"  
>She yelled and slapped her across the face. Jill's head turned to the left when the impact on her right cheek forced her to, leaving an imprint. The younger one didn't respond anything as it wasn't important anymore. Another pain on her left cheek told the same story.<p>

"S..top!" Jill exclaimed, trying to push her away somehow when she couldn't bear the pain no more, but Bella's laughter ensured her she wouldn't get out of her grip so fast.

"WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH HIM SO MUCH HUH?"  
>"W...ith...whom...?"<br>Another slap.

"STOP ACTING DUMB!"

Jill cried, shaking her head and holding her cheek. Her head lowered. "I...I...don't...know...do...you..do you mean Draco?"

"OF COURSE! OR IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE HUH? TRUST ME I'M GOING TO FIND OUT!"

"Pl..ease...we're...just friends...really...I'm not lying...!"

Bella glanced at her. Cocking her head to the side, then inhaled deeply. Jill, shaking uncontrollably, tried to break the eye contact but Bella would only force it back again. The older witch leaned in and placed her soft lips on Jill's cheek that already bled from all the torture, as Jill herself froze, holding her breath in fear of another ride of pain. There was no pain at all though, instead, a hand that caressed the bleeding cheek.

"You will be a good girl from now on. Won't you?"  
>"Y...es...I...will..."<br>"Do you promise?"  
>"Y..Y..e.s..."<p>

Bella, for once, didn't grin nor smirk. She smiled. And with that smile, she kissed Jill's lips softly, then picked the little wreck up. Still, the situation was the same. The young lady was scared to no end, still left in the darkness as she did not know when Bella would snap again. She was a complete mess herself, no one ever knew when the bomb inside would explode.

Softly, Jill was placed on the bed, Bella cuddled down and faced her. Big and innocent eyed, the student tried to break the eye contact again but it didn't work at all when her chin was grabbed, her eyes forced back once more.

"Tell me darling. Tell me about you." Bella said, playing with a strand of her student's hair, who looked at her, not knowing what to tell or even where to start. Lestrange noticing this, sighed, leaned in to kiss her cheek, then back again. "About your past. The way you lived. I want to know...everything. Simply everything about you."

"I...lived in...a rather small village...and..."  
>"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"<p>

"No... I lived alone with my mother. We were...really close. My father didn't live with us..."  
>Jill sighed and gulped. This wasn't a lie. The only thing that wasn't true about it, was, that she had never mentioned her true whereabouts and her correct roots. Muggle roots.<p>

"They died, right? I heard it when I was at Snape's office, too."

Jill nodded, turning her face away in sadness.  
>"Ye.s.." she whispered and for once, Bella didn't force her student to bathe in pain as she saw Jill was hurt enough. Instead, she skipped the topic.<p>

"And you are eighteen. When is your birthday?"  
>"1st of September..."<br>"I see. You know it's odd, I have never heard of that village you come from. How is that?"

"I'm not sure. It's...a really small village. There aren't many people living there. They don't happen to be witches or wizards as well, a few of them simply own a small store and that's about it."

"Is that why you did not consider visiting a school of witchcraft and wizardry before?"

"Partly yes. I...also...didn't have time to...to do it. It's always been my parent's wish to...visit a great school though. And nothing seemed to be good enough. That's also a reason."  
>"And ho-"<p>

"Can...I ask something too?" Jill said, looking into her tormentor's eyes. Her eyebrows were raised and she closed them before nodding.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Silence. Jill didn't know where to start. There were so many things she wanted to know, so many questions twirling in her head but she couldn't manage to grab one and ask. Until she concentrated even more.

"Do...you sometimes...feel lonely?" she asked carefully, her head lowered. Bella frowned, shaking her head.  
>"You're...asking me...if I feel lonely? I...thought you'd be asking me something else"<br>"Are you going to answer?"  
>Bella sighed. Then glanced away, muttering.<br>"Nope. Not at all. Tsk. Why would I feel lonely?" she hissed lightly and Jill ducked, turning her face away and her eyes squint shut.  
>"I'm..sorry! It's just...that...I...think you are...why else...would you do that?"<p>

"Do what?" Bella asked with a grin.  
>"...stop...you know exactly what...!"<br>"No. I don't. What do you mean?"

Jill sighed. Closing her eyes, not wanting to admit. Not wanting to say it. She didn't want to say "sleep with me" because it was too soft. She didn't want to say "rape me" because it was too painful. She didn't want to say "make love" because it was too naive to think there was love behind it.

"See darling. I don't do anything."

"Yes! Yes you are! You use me...as your toy...your...your love toy! I am no such thing! I'm...I'm not here for your pleasure!"

Bella laughed, pulling Jill closer. Putting some strands of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead softly.

"Have you had a boyfriend before? Hm?"  
>Jill didn't answer. Shaking her head and sighing. "Stop asking that..."<br>"I want to know. I figured you were a virgin."  
>"I still am!"<br>Bella chuckled. Not only chuckling at Jill's answer but also the meaning behind it.  
>"Even if you had been before I had my way with you. Now you aren't anymore."<br>"That...that doesn't count! You're a woman!"

Bella's chuckle turned into laughter now. Shaking her head and wiping an imaginary tear away. Out of amusement, she could hardly speak, rolling on her back and running a hand through her hair as she glanced up the ceiling.

"Ahah! Oh baby! Do you think women can't have sex? Shall I teach you again?"

"No...! No...It's...I just don't think it's...you know. Real."  
>"Pfff...ahahah...how is it not real, silly!"<br>"It's...not natural. Hey...stop laughing..."

Right then, Bella cracked up. Jill, feeling dumb, muttered and turned around with crossed arms and constricted eyebrows. Hating how stupid she actually sounded like.

"It's not natural and that's because it isn't real! Ahah" Bella cheered and laughed harder, looking at Jill whose back was facing her. Then snickered again and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her belly.

"Come on. Don't be like that now. You're just so clumsy and it's cute."  
>"I am not clumsy!"<br>"Oh, oh. Yes, you are." she replied with a smile in her voice that Jill could hear. Clearly hear. And she hated it.  
>"Talk to me. I don't like being ignored...it makes me feel-"<br>"Lonely?" Jill interrupted, glancing over her shoulder and noticed how the woman behind her did not laugh anymore, did not snicker nor even smile anymore. Instead, she lowered her head and glanced aside, not answering at all. Jill hit a spot. For some reason, it bothered Jill and she turned back around to face the dark witch.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows in interest.

"Why I care? Let's see! Maybe because you use me as your replacement for something your husband doesn't give you?"

"How do you know I'm married?"  
>"I..."<p>

Bella smirked. Pulling Jill closer, their stomachs pressed against each other. She leaned in and started to nibble on her ear lobe, whispering with that smirk in her voice, still.  
>"I caught you talking about me. Didn't I? Do you know what that means?"<br>"Wh..at?"  
>"You are mine."<br>**  
><strong>**Hey guys. I would like to read some feedback. ****More reviews please!**


	13. Stay here

**Chapter 13**

_**Stay here**_

"I'm...not yours Bella. And you know it...you know it as much as I do."

A chuckle mocked Jill. It was like Bella didn't want to hear it. To push away her own dismay, she laughed at everything that could show how much she was involved. Jill was sure it was the reason as to why Bellatrix laughed at the oddest moments and situations.

"What are you thinking?" the cruel witch asked, kissing down on Jill's collarbone area. The student didn't move, however and answered after a short delay.

"I don't want you to touch me..."

"I don't see you fighting back."

Jill closed her eyes when Bella said that. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Bella would flip once Jill tried to escape again; and was the young girl not hurt enough already?

"You wouldn't let me."

"A true Slytherin wouldn't give up."

A true Slytherin, she said. A true Slytherin isn't a muggle, Jill thought, never daring to state it out loudly.

"But...what if I'm...not a true Slytherin?" Jill asked carefully and almost regretted raising that question. Bella cocked up an eyebrow and let go of Jill's skin. Then looked into her eyes.

"If you weren't...the sorting hat would have never assigned you to that house. You fit in there perfectly."

"Bella, what if I'm not one of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I don't share your ideologies? What if...I don't follow him because to me it seems wrong?"

Bella frowned heavily, her eyes widening a little. Confused, she shook her head in disbelief. At this very moment, she wished Bella would've slapped her again. Slapping her for actually caring about what the dark witch thinks. She was close to show her true face, close to fail her mission Kolem ordered her to compete. Has she not told him she was not good for this job from the start?

"What do you mean huh? What do you mean you don't follow HIS ideals? TELL ME!"

"Please...don't...don't flip! It's...just...that I'm scared...to be...a part of them. I'm scared I can't be...as cruel..." Jill, being a liar in cowardice once more, spoke hastily just to calm her teacher down.

"Oh darling...!" Bella exclaimed, pulling Jill closer again and kissing her forehead many times.  
>"It's alright. We can teach you. For a moment I thought you don't think the way he does."<p>

"I don't." Jill thought to herself. Then bit her lip, looking at Bella and shook her head.

"I don't!" she suddenly exclaimed and pushed Bella off of her, jumping off the bed. She didn't bother aiming towards the door again though, knowing it would be locked. Instead, she stood upright, in front of the bed, and glancing at the black figure glaring at her.

"Tell me about your secret!" Bella hissed, sitting up. Just now Jill noticed she wasn't wearing her black dress as usual. She was wearing a black nightgown, her hair spread ferociously as always.

"What...secret...?"

"There is something you're hiding from me! And trust me, I will find out! I WILL FIND OUT!"

Jill's eyes widened. She was scared. Scared Bella would find out about her roots. Not only would that be her end, but maybe also the end of her beloved ones. Lowering her head, her gaze wandered down her legs and to her toes. Along the black floor; her view touching the white roses when her eyes crossed the small glassed table. Glancing up the walls, she saw a few propaganda pamphlets. "Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society".

"Do you hate me?" Jill suddenly stated out of nowhere and to Bella's surprise, she walked towards the teacher, who didn't know how to handle the situation. Shaking her head, her eyebrows being furrowed, she growled and yelled at Jill again.

"Where does that stupid question come from huh?"

"I just want to know..." Jill responded softly, sitting down on the bed again. Watching Bella's hands running through her thick hair.

"...You ask me...if I...hate you...shouldn't...SHOULDN'T I! Be the one...asking you that question?"

"You never did..."

"Do you hate me?"

Jill inhaled deeply when Bella asked this. Glancing away, she got up silently and walked towards the door. Not answering the question yet. Then looked behind and nodded.

"Yes. I do. You wanted to hear the truth. And I'll tell you. There's nothing but hatred I feel for you. If I had the physical power and mental strength to kill you, by Merlin, I would."

After this, no one said anything. Jill didn't turn around to Bella to see what her facial expression thought about the honest statement, nor did she ask or even care that much. Stretching out her arm towards the door handle, she signalled the witch to let her out. Not sure if Bella would, she pushed down the silver metal. One click audible and a step out, she felt eyes watching her leave. And for some reason, Jill didn't feel good at all. Her stomach hurt. Not knowing why, but figuring she was about to catch a cold.

"Hapshooooo!" she heard a sneeze when she passed by a door, glancing inside of the room and saw a handful of Draco wrapped in a blanket, his feet in a bowl with seemingly hot water. Jill walked inside and smiled lightly.

"Poor you. Can I get you a tea?"

"That...would...be gre- aaaaapshooooo!"

She snickered and nodded, then turned around and walked over towards the kitchen, or where she thought the kitchen would be anyway.

"Hello Miss. I'm here to get your son some tea. He caught a cold apparently...heh."

"Hey Jill. Yes, he must've. Which is sad because actually we wanted to surprise him by leaving tonight."

"Oh. Where to, if I may ask?"

"To the Alps. That'll have to wait until tomorrow. But tell me how are you feeling? I see you're getting along quite well with my sister. I was sort of scared to leave you two be here all alone but as I can see, it's alright."

Jill gulped. Her hatred for Bella grew even more. This was planned and she knew it.

"Heh. Yes. It's...okay. Really. Don't worry about me."  
>Narcissa smiled and nodded, then handed over the cup of tea..<p>

"Tell him to stop whining too." She said and rolled her eyes when he wailingly shouted out for Jill, who snickered and turned on her heels up to Draco again.

"What took you soooo looooong?" he yelped and sipped on the tea, letting it droop back into the cup and squinted his eyes shut.

"That's too hooooooot!"

"Smart people let it cool first."

"Hmpf."

Jill sighed and watched him for a while, then looked outside the window again. Closing her eyes to intake the silence, she opened them again when he asked something.

"Is...this. Your first Christmas you spend among a family since...your parents...deceased?"

She nodded. "Yes it is." Words were spoken softly and Draco nodded.  
>"May I ask...how...they...died?"<p>

Jill frowned. Then swallowed down the memory when the pictures were about to crawl up again. Clutching on her knee.

"My...mother...was...murdered. My father. My...my father killed her. He committed suicide right after that. When I came back home, I... I saw..." She stopped, shaking her head, trying to control herself. Trying to catch herself.

"When I came back home I found them dead."

Draco frowned, his eyes widened in shock, somewhat. Shaking his head, he apologized.  
>"I'm sorry. It wasn't right to ask this, I didn't mean to make you think of all that again."<p>

"It's...okay. It's been a year now. I'm starting to get over it. Talking about it helps."

"I couldn't imagine...living without my family. I mean. Sure...sometimes I'm really mad at them...but I couldn't."

"People happen to value things when they are gone, Draco. You should be spending as much time with them as possible. One day...it will be too late. And there's nothing worse than regret."

He nodded at her, sipping on his tea in a thought. Jill watched him, and then glanced further behind him. She could've sworn something moved behind his back. Confused, he turned around towards the door, then looked at Jill.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Sorry, my head really hurts."

"Do you want to lay down? Unless my sneezing would keep you up of course."

Jill thought about the offer, glanced towards the bed. Then shook her head. She didn't want to sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming about Bella. And she wanted to forget. She wanted to forget about the things she had done.

"No thanks. If I slept now I wouldn't sleep later on."

"Alright. Well I wonder what will happen tomorrow. It's the 25th of December after all. Usually, my parents would surprise me."

"So do you guys have some more rituals?"

"We stopped after the dark lord started visiting the manor occasionally and choosing it for the gathering place."

"Of whom?"

"Us Death Eaters of course."

"How have you become a Death Eater?"

"It's...a long story. My father is a Death Eater and so...I became one, too."

"Are you...telling this to everyone?"

"No. You're a Slytherin and I trust you. And Auntie trusts you, that's why you are here. So I'm sure...you wouldn't talk about it. Right?"

"That's right." She said and smiled lightly. She was about to ask if she could spend the night in Draco's room, but since he caught a cold she thought it wouldn't be wise to do so.

"Are you going back to Bella's room?" He asked when she got up. Jill nodded and sighed. "We...argued a little. I actually don't want to but there's no place at the moment."

"Duh we have other guest rooms. You could stay there too. Do you want me to ask my mother?"

Jill thought about it. Then looked towards Draco and shook her head.

"No. I'm sure it's going to be alright again." She suddenly stated, then walked out of the room with a "See you in the morning".

Passing by the endless seeming hall and the pictures watching her, she slowed down. Why had she refused the offer? Jill wondered and figured it was because she didn't want to seem unthankful. She didn't want to be the brat asking for an own room. "That was all there is to it, right?" she inwardly questioned and frowned, stopping in front of the exit. Looking up the rather huge gate, then glanced behind her  
>Putting on her shoes and picking up her cloak, she had made a decision: She had to leave.<p>

"Stay here..." a voice behind her said softly. A soft touch followed and Jill noticed arms being wrapped around her stomach; Bellatrix hugging her from behind. Her chin was rest on her shoulder, her nose nudging against Jill's neck.

"Don't go...stay here..." She repeated in a whisper.

"You listened to us...didn't you? To us talking?" Jill asked as it was difficult to detect what kind of emotion ran through her body at this very moment.

"It's true. I did."

"Why?"

"I want you to stay here."

"You didn't answer my question..."

"Stay here."

"Why were you there?"

"Will you stay here?"

"They're leaving tomorrow."

"How do you...ngh. Cissy..."

"Yes. She told me. I figured you...knew about it."

Bella frowned, rubbing her cheek even more against Jill's neck. Kissing the nape of it and tightening her grip around her.

"Tomorrow it's just you and me...it'll be grand darling. You're... not leaving!"  
>She pulled out her wand. Uttering a spell and let go of Jill who tried to open the gate to get out of the manor, but it didn't work. Bellatrix smirked and bit her bottom lip, stepping backwards and turning around<p>

"Let's go to bed. It's late already."


	14. A Mudblood for Christmas

**Chapter 14**: **A Mudblood for Christmas **

"Merry Christmas Jill!" Draco exclaimed when he saw her watching him getting ready. She smiled at him and nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"You won't believe but my parents and I are going to the Alps of Albania. Too bad you can't come. It's just going to be my parents and I. Is this...the right step ahead to hang out with them more, as you told me?"

"Heh. I'm sure it is." She smiled again and tried to be happy for him at least. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy walked upstairs, looking towards Jill.

"Merry Christmas Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy" Jill said softly. Both of them nodded at her. "Same to you Jill. Merry Christmas" Narcissa said, dusting Draco off and hugged her sister who just walked out of the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas Cissy. You have fun with your family."  
>"I sure will. Take care." Then she handed over a little box and Bella chuckled.<p>

"Hey! We said no gifts." Though right then, she handed over a small box as well, Narcissa laughing. "You're an idiot, Bella."  
>"I know, right?"<p>

Jill watched them. Shaking her head. How can such a woman be so absolutely cruel and murderous, yet peaceful at the same time? How was the slender figure so strong, how was that pale face so dark? There was one thing Jill knew already. She wanted to find out. Now. Glancing around, her eyes wandered around the manor. It was dark, rather dark at least. The colours were damped, held in cold tones and Jill could not accomplish feeling all too warm in here. Was that the way Bella lived? Was that also the way she grew up?

A slight thud of the door caused the young one to spin her head towards the person she thought about over and over again.  
>"They are gone" Bella stated and smiled, walking closer to the black haired young lady, who turned around to her.<p>

"Merry Christmas Jill" She spoke softly and kissed her cheek, then pulled away only to walk behind her student. Softly, she brushed her strands of hair to the side, her arms stretched out around her neck. Jill didn't know what was happening until she felt something cold on her chest. Glancing down, she noticed the reason: A necklace. In fact, it was the same one Bella was wearing.

"Wha...what...are you...doing...Bella...why?" She asked and faced the elder witch who smirked.

"Because I wanted to."

Jill looked at the necklace. Then towards Bella. For the first time, she suddenly smiled and hesitantly hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Bella..."

Silence.  
>For a while, they remained like this. Jill hugging her worst nightmare and Bella clutching onto her sweetest sin. A sniffle caused Lestrange to frown and let go, holding Jill's face in the both of her hands, her thumbs caressing her cheeks.<p>

"What's wrong darling? Why are you crying?"

"Bella...I...I am not...what...you want me to be...I...ngh...I..." then she shook her head again but was hugged tightly once more.

"Shh. It's okay. Just tell me about it."

"I'm...I'm not like you..."

"What am I like?"

"Your...family...it's...always been pure. Right? You...don't have any...any muggles in them..."

Bella's eyes widened, instantly letting go of Jill. Shaking her head, she glared at the young student.

"ARE...you telling me...you're...a filthy HALF-BLOOD?"

Jill shook her head, crying even harder now. Bella, sighing in relief, went on to hug Jill again but she pushed her away. 

"I'm a Mudblood!"  
>And with that, she turned around and panicked, losing her brakes and ran downstairs. Hearing some yelling behind her, she speeded up and ran out of the mansion and into the yard. The snow was still thickly surrounding the place, as more danced down from the sky.<p>

"STAY HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bellatrix yelled as she ran after Jill who desperately tried speeding up. It was proven to be a really hard task, considering the snow was heavy on the feet.

"I'M SORRY! WE'RE EVEN NOW!"

"STOP RIGHT NOW YOU LIAR! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" And suddenly, Jill was shot down onto the ground, Bella jumping on top of her. Gritting her teeth in pain, Jill tried to struggle her off but it didn't work.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO I WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

"No...it's...it's the truth!"

"LIAR! CRUCIO!"

Screaming over screaming. Bella actually seemed to enjoy her student wither in pain. She seemed to enjoy when Jill clutched onto her dress, smirking when she eased her favorite curse.

"WELL?"

"I...swear I didn't lie..."

"JILL BABY! THE SORTING HAT ASSIGNED YOU TO SLYTHERIN! IT WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS IF YOU WEREN'T A TRUE WITCH!"

"...Unless...it saw my intentions from the beginning..." Jill spoke softly, not able to raise her voice. Right then, Bella remembered the hat's words. Closing her eyes.

"_(...) "Oh. What a great mind we have here. Such a great mind. With a brain like this you would do great at Ravenclaw. That's what I see. (...) Darker parts cloud your mind. Oh! oh! Now I see! Now I see! A mind of conspiracy..."_

"The...hat knew?" She stated rhetorically, then glared at Jill. Sheer insanity twinkling in her eyes, a hand grabbing at Jill's throat, forcing the younger one to stare into a face of a terrible plot, venom filled words hissed against her.

"You want to be a mudblood? You'll be treated as one."

Jill didn't fight when she was picked up.  
>Because they say, if you embrace what you fear the most, they say, you embrace bravery itself. They say when you face your deepest angst, they say, you face your inner soul.<p> 


	15. Vengeance is sweet

**Chapter 15**

_**Vengeance is sweet**_

"Please let go of my hair! It hurts!"

"Yes? Does it hurt you a lot?"

"IT DOES!"

"I'm glad."

Bella kept on dragging her through the snow, a firm grip in her student's hair. Jill thought her scalp was being ripped off in a second, just begging for some sudden help. Wishing Draco would come back because his spoiled self had forgotten to pick up his third suitcase. Though, there never was. No one.

"You lied to me. You freaking lied to me...I'll teach you to lie to me!"

"Bella please...calm down! I'm still me! I'm still...Jill!"

"Still Jill! You're a dirty mudblood!"

Some sounds told Jill they were inside the manor again. Being pulled up to her feet, she was pushed down some stairs the next second. Trying to crawl backwards, she noticed the darkness of the room was too much to know where to go. Some light of the door was let inside; her senses informing it must be a cellar. A dungeon?

Immediately after she crashed against a solid surface, Jill was pushed against a wall, feeling a firm grip around both of her wrists. Looking at the metal that was wrapped around them. She was cuffed, freezing a great deal as she was still in her wet and cold clothes.  
>"Dirty mudblood..." she uttered, lowering her head when she was repeating Bella's words inwardly over and over again in an infinite loop, shaking her head and realized her throat dried out.<p>

"She didn't mean it like that...she didn't..." keeping on telling herself, somehow she didn't want to believe it. Bella had tried a lot to catch Jill alone. She had set it all up just to have her around herself and now she pushed her away like that?

Bella walked downstairs again. Something in her hand Jill wasn't sure of what it was. But she sensed the malevolence and vandalism in her breath when she stepped closer, hearing a slight growl.

"...I knew you had a secret...I knew it! And you are going to sing now, darling. You're going to tell me about it all. And prepare for your death."

Jill's eyes shot up. Her mouth gapped open in angst, she tried to fight the tears of fear.  
>"Bella...Bella ple-"<p>

"MISS LESTRANGE!" She correctively yelled, lunging out and hitting the girl in front of her hard. Now Jill knew what it was that Bella was holding in her hands. A whip. A scream echoed through the small cell.

"I should have known! I never heard your last name before! I should have known you were nothing but a lie! HOW DARE YOU BLINDING ME LIKE THAT!" And with that, she lunged out again. Jill screeched up in sheer agony, trying to turn her body away from another hit that leashed out just a second after. Right then, Bella didn't hear any sounds no more, no matter how often she went on to hit her again. Frowning, she glanced down at her. Noticing Jill was knocked unconscious. For a while now she was staring at the immobile body in front of her, dark eyes narrowing. Then turned around to walk away.

For exactly two days now, Jill was held in brutal imprisonment by the elder witch. Bella had found herself running into a dead end as Jill did not tell a word about the mission she had to complete in this world.

"I'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! ONE. MORE. TIME! WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU SHOULD BE IN THAT UGLY MUGGLE WORLD!"

"I can't tell you!" Jill cried out, shaking her head vehemently, but a slap stopped her.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU! AND BELIEVE ME I WOULD IF-"  
>Then she suddenly smirked. Laughing hard, bending over and shook her head.<p>

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of that?" she exclaimed with a grin and aimed her wand at Jill, looking into her eyes deeply, demanding "Legilimens!"

"Jill! I want you...to strike him down. We don't know what he looks like now. It's going to be hard to find him..."

"Kolem...please. Why me? Just why?"

"You're my best student. Not only that, but I trust you. I trust you."

"I'm scared. I don't want to die. You know... I promised my mother to always take care of myself. I promised her! I can't-"

"That's exactly how I know you will succeed, Jill. You're very eager. Very strong. Determined, I mean. And you do have magical abilities. You just never noticed them."

"How do YOU know then?"

"A prophecy. A few years back. It's complicated and we don't have the time to talk about that all yet. I'll tell you one day."

"Have you ever been in their world before?"

"Of course. Of course I have. I was a spy undercover. It was a dangerous job. A man called Sirius Black helped me gain the information I needed. I haven't heard anything from him ever since. If you have the chance...say hello to him."

Bella frowned as she watched this. Then let go of Jill's memory and released her from the spell. Her eyes widened with any emotion she ever felt in her life before. Whom were they talking about?

"Jill! What...is...your mission...?"

"..."

Bella knew one thing for sure. That girl in front of her wasn't working with them. She wasn't a true Slytherin, though then again at the second thought, she was. Bella had just found out, there probably wasn't anyone else fitting the image of that house so perfectly great. With Jill playing a double role, there wasn't a better example.  
>She hated to lose to somebody. And she hated to lose to Jill, especially to her. She hated not to be able to display dominance, seeing how it didn't affect the young student at all. Never in her life before had she met a person who did not bow down to her, then again, was so naturally defiant without being a brat. Jill was special and Bella found it hard to leash out again. But she did.<p>

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME NOW! TELL ME!"

"I...I can't...you...have seen it...!"

"I'm going to hurt you...AGAIN...AND...AGAIN UNTIL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! DO YOU WANT THAT?" Eyes of insanity stared into Jill's, her teeth clenched and fists clutched against her black dress. Seeing no response and hearing none, she lunged out once more. Though then,  
>Suddenly. Bella bent over and crashed down. Her eyes squinted shut as Jill wasn't sure if it was pain or something else.<br>"H..ow...ho.w...can...you...dare...lying...to...me like...that..." she whispered and stuttered, her voice being so rough and coarse from yelling that even some words weren't spoken fluently no more. But this was not the only reason why it was hard to understand what she had said. Snivelling revealed the truth: Bella cried.

Seeing that, Jill shook her head, trying to respond but before she could have had the chance to do that, Bella snapped up and yelled again, her tears almost flying off of her face.

"HOW I ASK!"

"I...didn't...I didn't lie...to you...! I...just didn't tell you anything..." Then she frowned, shaking her head. "Don't cry...please..."

"I...shouldn't have opened up to you. I shouldn't...! Ngh...LOOK AT ME! I'M A COMPLETE MESS!"

There was a moment of silence. The two women didn't look at each other. In fact, both of their faces were turned away from each other, Bellatrix looking to the left while Jill turned her head to the right. The strange feeling of magnification was gone as none of them knew what to say, nor was there any word that could have described the feelings of both. Jill though, didn't want to remain silent, she wanted to talk to her, and she wanted to tell her that she didn't mean to hurt her.

Then again. Why? Why did she want that? Why does she feel the need to be closer to her so suddenly? A movement of Bella interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes wandered up to the dark slender figure standing up, glaring down at the little pile of wretchedness that had looked up to her with big, innocent and teary eyes, scooting away a little. For a moment, there was the feeling of pity Bella had felt deep within her guts, but she forced that emotion out of her body by swiftly kicking the young girl.

"S...to...p...! Please stop...I know...you don't want to hurt me..."

"I DO!... C...r..u..c..."

Squinting her eyes shut, Jill was waiting for the pain. The moment of utter pain. But there wasn't. There was nothing anymore. Looking up again, she noticed she was gone. Bella had left.  
>Bella had left and took a piece of Jill with her. As it wasn't hard to figure out, it was the last bit of sanity within Jill. She herself noticed it was gone and couldn't take it.<br>Did Bella leave the house? Would she come back? Would she come back to her?

"BELLA! BELLA COME BACK!" Jill suddenly yelled, screaming throughout the whole cell.

"PLEASE COME BACK HERE!"

After another hour of screaming and yelling after the black witch, she finally gave up. She let her head drop; strands of hair from her bangs flew into her face, tickling her nose a little. There was no attention paid to the feeling, however everything Jill felt at this very moment was nothing but loneliness. Breathing unsteadily, her lips quivered and she noticed her arms were shaking. As her eyes squint shut in sadness, there was a moment where she thought everything was just a dream. And indeed, she wished everything was. She hoped for Kolem ringing on the door bell, forcing her out of her sleep as he sometimes cared enough for her to do that so she wouldn't be late.

She wished her mobile phone played her favourite song in the middle of a nice slumber she decided to take in class. Being awoken by a hit from a pencil that was thrown at her from the distance, her math teacher sighing and shaking his head only to scribble down something in a note book and mutter a "not again...Miss Ogriv."

She missed getting in trouble with her neighbours because she turned up the volume of her T.V, justifying it by saying she didn't have time to go to the cinema. She missed watching the snow fall down from the sky, trying to count the endless flakes or simply looking up into the infinity of feather seeming crystals, losing herself in them.  
>She missed brushing her hair and try hair styles no one had seen before, then dump the idea because it was bluntly ridiculous. She missed many things. But there was one thing she missed the most. Out of them all, there was this one thing. A warm, kind and soft hug.<p>

"Why did you all leave me...?" she inwardly questioned as she looked up the ice cold and gray ceiling, thick drops of tears rolled down on her cheek. "Why did you all do this to me? Mom...Dad...where did you go? Will you come back? Will you come back and hug me, telling it was only a bad dream?"

And right then, there was this small light she noticed. Blinking her eyes shut and open several times to make sure this was reality, she frowned and smiled lightly. The very next second, her smile vanished as she noticed the light came from the door being opened, the black figure walking closer and standing in front of Jill.

"Hn. Look at you. Crying like a baby. Do you miss Mommy?"

This shot a dagger right through Jill's heart. Bending over a little to breathe and not cough from the pain Bella had caused by those words only, she shook her head.

"You don't know...a thing about me..."

Bella growled lightly, narrowing her eyes. Indeed, she was right. She didn't know a thing about her but hoped she did.

"At least they are gone. Two dirty Muggles less." she cooed and grinned, biting her bottom lip as she watched Jill wrenching in discomfort.

"S..top...stop talking like that!"

"Why did your Daddy kill her, hm? Why did he kill your mommy? Was she a bitch? Just like you? They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I bet she was just as filthy." She spoke with a smile on her face, then continued.  
>"Also...your father wasn't a real man, was he? Why did he suicide? Was he such a coward? A coward like you? Tell me darling." A small pause.<br>"And were you the only child? A spoiled little daddy's princess and mommy's little angel?"

"Why aren't you answering? Answer me darling. Jill? Oh don't give me that now."

Bella glanced at a head being buried in the palm of the owner's hands, a side of a hand rubbing the eyes and a slight hint of only the half of a distraught face was visible, only half swollen eyes and red nose were notable. For a second, Bella's own eyes widened a little when she realized how this didn't feel good to her as it usually would feel great when she got to verbal abuse somebody. For a second, her own eyes welled up in sadness when she noticed in what kind of state she had brought the young girl in front of her into. For a second, her own head was shaking in refusal. For a second, her own head was buried in the palm of her hands, ending the emotional roller coaster by running her hand through her hair starting from the forehead.

Eyes met. An eternity of utter silence ranged through the women's bodies as their eye contact was not interrupted for dear life.

"Darling..." a rough and yet salving and soft voice had begun to fill Jill's ears, the melody echoing in her head for more than a few seconds.

"I didn't...mean to...I just. Ngh..." Then suddenly, arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. Jill couldn't believe what was happening, her skin set on alarm to prepare for any physical abuse that could be used on her this or any other second. She managed to let go of her self-alerting when even after a minute nothing had happened. For once in a long time, Jill smiled.  
>Closing her eyes softly, she went on to intake the momentum of warmth that thrilled throughout her whole body, causing her to stretch her arms out and notice them being held back by the cuffs, still. Her counterpart though, did not bother freeing her from the metals. And for a long time Jill didn't know why. She didn't know the answer until she accepted the fact that Bella wasn't one to apologize, she was a woman of deeds. Not letting Jill go from the cuffs was her way to say sorry, her way to give comfort without asking it back. Though, to her surprise the elder witch spoke and what she had said would be uppermost in her mind for a long, long time.<p>

"You're the first one; I want to cry with, seeing those tears... You're the first one...I want to smile with, seeing your joy. You...you are the first one...that tortures me while I tortured you...and...You make me...justify myself while I have no true reason...I stutter while talking, I sweat when I think of you. I could...never see you as a Mudblood for you have used a spell on me I cannot break."

-  
><strong>I think this was my most emotional chapter ever. REVIEW people, I would really be happy about that!<strong>


	16. Confusion

**Chapter 16**

_**Confusion**_

The silence that erupted after Bella had spoken wasn't the kind of painful one. It wasn't the kind of pleasant nor the boring type. It was special, just as special as Bella realized her opinion towards Jill was.

"...You...you don't see me as a mudblood?" carefully, she asked. Trying to assure herself it was real, trying to certify her senses were transporting the proper information sent through her ear to her brain.

"It's true...I can't. Nothing you have reminds me of that nefarious kind of being. But let me tell you this one thing, Jill..."

The young girl looked up. Her soft gaze watching a face turning away whose eyes were beaming to the side, down to the stony floor. Before she parted her red lips again Jill found herself lost in the silhouette of beauty that Bella displayed.

"I hate you for what you make me feel." She finally spoke and for a second, Jill flinched. She wasn't sure whether it hurt her or not but realized one thing was clear: It didn't feel good. Bella wasn't one to feel anything; she had recognized this during the few times she was touched by the older witch. She wasn't one to feel sorry for what she had done.

"Thinking of the fact that you are a mudblood...I even feel less sorry for actually having touched you. It wasn't about making love to you. It wasn't even about sex."

Jill nodded. Closing her eyes. She knew what it was about. The whole time, she knew it.  
>"Dominance...that's what..." the student said softly, glancing to the side and sighed in a feeling mixed of pure turbulence and indifference.<p>

"I had the urge to show you who is ahead. There was something about you that challenged me. And...I know you have tried to talk about it to others."

"I've only tried to talk to Pansy. I thought...she had endured the same when she told me she had detention once."

"I've...never touched one of my students before. Not that sort of way that I want to touch you..."

Jill looked up. Both women were now staring into each others eyes as nothing was left to feel. The blood on Jill's wrists that was rolling down in thick drops weren't alarmed with pain anymore. The cold temperatures of the cell that were flying around in breezes weren't noticed as freezing anymore. The floor she was sitting on for hours and hours wasn't considered hard anymore just as the darkness that lured in each corner wasn't noted as scary anymore.

"Why me?"

There was it. That one question Jill thought about the day Kolem told her she had to be here. That question she wanted to know the answer of so badly that she would have chosen to die after having been enlightened.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Why! I...I deserve to know it..."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I just don't know the answer..." Bella spoke softly and cupped Jill's bruised chin. Her thumb brushing along the split and bloody bottom lip she knew it was bleeding because of her and her only.

"You're so beautiful..."

That forced a smile on Jill's face. It was the only moment Bella really felt it since the lips she brushed along were stretched up. But her smile vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Tell me about you...Bella...why are you so obsessed...with me?"

"I've been a Slytherin. It's a Slytherin's sublime virtue to be ambitious."

"Ambitious isn't equivalent to possessive."

Bella frowned. Blinking slightly but Jill couldn't help herself but shaking her head. "Sorry...it's just...that I have...no experience when it comes to...women..."

"You don't have experience when it comes to men either. And I want to know why."

Jill blushed. How did she know? Trying to seem unaffected, she heard a slight snicker from the dark witch.

"I'm...just not the type to spread my legs that easily. That's all. But...I have questions myself...why did you marry him? Where is he?"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes lightly. Then glanced aside before she stared back at Jill's face again.

"See..." she started, then raised her wand and before the young girl knew it she was released from the cold metals around her wrists, her body being pulled towards her captor who was situating her on her lap. Hesitantly, Jill rested her head against the dark figure's body. Closing her eyes and simply enjoying the warmth and the soft voice Bella continued speaking with.

"Sometimes...you cannot only do what you want, dear. Sometimes...there are things expected from you. My marriage was one of those expectations."

"Who expected it?"

"My family dear. My family...the society...and everyone involved."

"Why did you care about it so much? How...can you put your own happiness behind your actual wishes? I don't understand..."

Bella chuckled a little and nudged Jill's side of her head with the tip of her nose, kissing just above her temple. "Such a naive girl you are..."

Jill opened her eyes again. Seeing how Bella's eyes were closed, she stared at her pale face. Her red lips that didn't seem to lose color. Her black and curly hair that showed just how wild Bella truly was and indeed, it matched her personality perfectly but seemed so innocent at the same time. Yet there were so many questions left that Jill wanted to ask.

"So...he doesn't live with you?"

"No. He lives on his own. We're just married when it comes to represent it. He and I...have nothing in common aside from our...goals we persecute ambitiously."

"And what are those?"

Bella sighed and lowered her gaze a little. Running her hand through her hair and shaking her head, she glanced at Jill again and answered.

"We kill people like you, Jill. I kill people like you. I can't stand your kind. And especially my lord doesn't."

Jill gulped. Shaking her head and glaring to the side, trying to exhale the anger she felt deep within the pit of her stomach. How was this witch being so paradox and yet so honest at the same time and all that, even without noticing?

"How...do you want this to go on Bella? We can't-"

"We can! And I told you a few days ago. You are mine. Nothing changes. Nothing at all...got me?"

"You were right when you said I don't belong here. You were absolutely right...and I...I don't want to be here as well. I wish I could just leave and forget about it all! When Pansy showed me how to go back to the Muggle world...I was so happy...but I couldn't go...it didn't let me through...I couldn't go...this...has no future. Neither here nor-"

A slap forced Jill to shut up. Bella growled in anger, her nostrils flaring.

"YOU ARE STAYING HERE! IT'S GOING TO HAVE A FUTURE! NO ONE...is going to know what you truly are...that way...you can join me. You can be by MY side."

"Bella! Don't you see it? You...you kill people like me...you said so yourself...How can you hold me in your arms and tell me in my face that you hate my guts! How can you touch me when all you want to do is rip me into shreds?"

The dark witch shook her head. Then glanced at Jill again and kissed the bruised cheek she had just slapped.

"I told you...I can't see you as a mudblood. I can't answer that question because to me, you're something else. You're something greater, you're...one of my kinds. It has to be. You're so talented...I've been watching you a lot...as the other teachers told me a lot."

"Fine...but...what about me being a woman? What about that? It's...the same issue you had already...right? About what...everyone expects from you...what would your family say?"

"I don't know Jill! I just...ngh..."

Pause.

"All I know is...that I want you. I want you to be mine, I want to hold you and kiss you. I want to wake up and see your face, I want your tantrums...I want your smile and your tears...I want to be the reason why you feel something...but now I think I grew to understand my sister."

Jill nodded. Wondering why she grew to understand Narcissa but she figured she may find out one of these days. Right now, all that Jill wanted and needed was the warmth that Bella gave to her when she wrapped her arms around the younger one, smiling softly when she nodded off.

When Jill woke up again she realized the sorrow around her was gone, the black cell was replaced by a soft bed she used to sleep in. A hand placed on her belly and when she looked behind, she noticed Bella was still asleep. For once she couldn't help it but smile at the situation and the moment she was sharing with her.

"Mom! Have you seen my wand?"

"It's somewhere in your room."

"They came back some time during the night." A soft voice behind Jill spoke. It was still coarse, her vocal chords probably still asleep and Jill found herself too weak to stop herself from laughing at that imagination. The grip around her waist tightened a little and with that, Bella pulled herself closer to the girl and kissed the nape of her neck.

"It wasn't just a dream...was it? All that happened those two days..."

"It wasn't dear."

"That's good." Jill spoke softly and turned around to Bella only to see a confused face. Never would she have thought Jill would say that.

"You...thought...ah never mind. Come on let's get up. You know that we're going to get back to Hogwarts tomorrow? Before that happens...we'll have to talk. About something serious. I've got a plan."


	17. Moan my name

**Chapter 17**

_**Moan my name**_

"Good morning" Draco said and looked at Jill with a slight smile on his face. Just as friendly, Jill responded and looked at him to check if anything changed. Nothing did.

"So how was it?" Someone had to interrupt the silence as everyone was tending to their break fast.

"It was great." Narcissa said and Lucius nodded. "As always." he added. For a second she could have sworn he stared at her for more than just a second. Does he know something about what Bella does to her?

"Yeah well. I fell down a couple of times. But it was nice. The snow wasn't cold at all!"

"Of course not!" Bella said with a chuckle and Jill snickered too.

"So what did you two do?"

Bella glanced at her sister after she had raised that question. Then shrugged

"I've been giving her some private lessons." And with that she shoved some food in her mouth, showing she doesn't feel like talking. It didn't surprise Narcissa that much as it wasn't rare for Bella to be a little morning crouch.

"Hey Jill. Let's get up, shall we?" Draco asked and the girl gladly jumped up to follow. Stares followed the two adolescents, especially Bella frowned at Jill. She didn't like the fact that she went on to go somewhere without her, and Jill knew it exactly.

"What's going on?" He asked as they were upstairs. He almost cornered the young student into a corner, his breath on her neck. Out of surprise, she shoved him away slightly.  
>"What do you mean? Nothing is going on."<p>

"I'm not stupid Jill! There's something going on. Bella never trusts someone. I've been thinking about it a lot when I wasn't here. It's just too odd. My mother and father talked about it too."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm sorry Draco. There's nothing going o-"

"Pansy told me you had detention. Your nightmares after that...the way you tried to avoid my aunt. It all makes sense but I need the final piece of the puzzle to add."

Jill sighed, shaking her head. When she did so, her eyes met a wall full of faces. Faces with names. Frowning she had to realize it seemed to be a family tree.

"What is this?"

"It's...the Black family tree. You see, each of us is on it."

Instantly, her gaze met a name that had this immeasurable magic to it. Bellatrix Lestrange. Only a bit away, she saw the name of her sister Narcissa. But frowned when she spotted another one she didn't see. It was burned away, it seemed.

"Why is that face gone?"

"Andromeda Tonks? Well, my mother said she ruined the family's dignity. Bella cussed so much about it that I could only hear "Blood traitor!" and "filthy whore!" so I didn't continue asking about it again. But I know she married a muggleborn wizard."

Jill frowned, repeating Bella's words from yesterday.  
>"(...) but now I think I grew to understand my sister."<p>

It all made sense now.

"I could never see you as a mudblood for you have used a spell on me I cannot break..."

Her eyes kept on wandering around. She remembered Kolem asked her to say hello to a man called Sirius Black. His face was shown to be erased as well and she really wondered on whose side he was on now.

"You didn't answer my questions..." Draco interrupted Jill from diving into deeper meanings of the bliss words Bella had used and the by far too philosophic meaning behind it at the same second, was astonished that she had even said it.

"What questions?" A voice suddenly asked and both students' heads turned towards the melody. It was Bella standing in the door frame, both hands rested on each side. An eyebrow was raised and Jill knew she wasn't a happy camper.

"Nothing auntie. Heh. Nothing at all really." Draco cheered and inwardly, Jill sweat dropped at his awful acting skills. Her own ones weren't the shiniest either though, which she had to admit at the second thought.

Bella frowned a little more, then shook her head and looked towards her favourite, glancing up and down for a second as though she wanted to spot something obvious. "Come." she said and instantly, Jill walked ahead without turning around to Draco.

As they were inside of Bella's room again, Jill didn't turn around to Bella yet. She heard her locking the door though and a firm grip around her forearm.

"Ouch...! What did I do now?"

"Did you say a word?"

"Nothing..."  
>"Then what was that?"<p>

"He asked me...he said he found it odd how you and I behave. I mean. Come on he's not stupid. And your sister isn't either. He told me they were talking about it too."

"What else did he tell you, what else did he say?"

"I know about Andromeda." Honestly, she answered each question soberly. Knowing Bella would find out anyways, she didn't bother thinking of a lie as her, admittedly own acting skills weren't the greatest.

Bella frowned, letting go of Jill's forearm. Then sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling Jill down on her lap.

"She was a stupid little thing for fighting the family's highest priority. That's what I have thought all those years as I couldn't understand why in the mighty hell she chose to be the way she is today. I couldn't understand her motives when she grew up next to me and yet was so different to Narcissa and I that it made me sick."

"But you...came to understand her a little now?"

"We have to talk about your new mission."

Jill sighed. Not liking the fact that she was ignored, or furthermore her question. But she nodded, knowing it didn't matter if she agreed now or not. Bella was the one having the upper hand - always.

"You are going to join us, sweety. You're going to be around him. The dark lord."

Jill inwardly smirked. Yes, this was great. That way, she could fulfil her mission. That way she could do what Kolem told her to do. That way, she could win.

"_Your mission Jill. It's very dangerous. I know I have told you plenty o-"  
>"Come on Kolem. I want to know exactly what to do."<br>"See I also told you that we don't know what he looks like no-"  
>"Kolem! To the point, to the point!"<br>"Alright alright. Destroy the last Horcrux. Okay?"  
>"Uhh...okay. But what is a Horcrux?"<br>"A Horcrux is the assurance for immortality. So to say. Until somebody destroys that Horcrux"  
>"So how do they look like?"<br>Kolem smiled sheepishly when she asked that. Fiddling with his hands a little.  
>"Err well...you see. Eheh. They...can...be...each...little...thing...onthisplanet..."<br>"Kolem! Are you serious? Stop fooling around."  
>"I'm sorry Jill but I'm VERY serious. And you have to be VERY careful. Death Eaters will try to stop you."<br>"What are they?"  
>"Death Eaters? They are his followers. Be careful, they happen to have prodigious skills."<br>"Well then it's great that I don't even possess basics, right?"  
>"Yet! Oh Jill...I wished I could help you. But see. And don't forget. I will be there on January 14th. I'll meet you where I'm going to let you out. But until then, you'll have to try to be like them. I've sent the formula and been given an answer already. Professor Snape, he is the headmaster of that school and he received it a few days ago as I was informed. He agreed to giving you the chance, reserved the right to meet you first though. We talked about that already."<br>"Right right..."  
>"You're not the only one who has been sent into their world. There is one in France, as well as in Russia. I'm going to inform you about their development when we meet again."<em>

"What are you thinking of, Jill?" Bella asked, her arms crossed. "You seem to be far away from what I just told you. Repeat my last words." She demanded but Jill lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't pay attention."

"What ails you?" Lestrange asked and pulled her closer, running her long fingernails through Jill's hair, scratching her scalp lightly. It didn't feel bad at all.

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"You're just as bad as Draco when it comes to lie straight in my face. How dare you?"

"I'm sorry...I just worry. You know? I'm...so weak compared to all of you. You're a Death Eater after all and...I've only started with basics. Sure I mastered them quickly but I don't want to die just because I may be unable to fulfil his orders."

"Oh baby. Don't worry about that. It's possible for me to claim you and teach you everything you need to know. And you'll be by my side. All the time."

Jill sighed a little and nodded. Earning a kiss on the forehead. "Good girl" Bella said and let go of her.

"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind."

"Sure. You know where the bathroom is. Hurry up a little. I'm not done with you yet."

Of course, Jill didn't really listen to what she had said. For about an hour now, she was now busy tending to her body. The bathroom wasn't new to her since she had been here a couple of times but every time she walked inside, a new feeling of Goosebumps ran through her body. It was just so gallantly classical that she just couldn't help but stay in here as long as she could. Even though the tones were just black and white, it was simply beautiful. Until a loud thud on the door destroyed the feeling of peace.

"Jill! What's taking you so long? I told you to hurry up, didn't I? If you don't come out here in five minutes I'm going to come in there! And you don't want that!"

"Y..yes...! I'll be out there in a second! I promise!"

"No need to hurry up Jill?" A surprised voice answered. It was Narcissa. Absolutely confused, she wrapped a towel around her wet and naked body. Then shrugged it off, figuring Bella left quickly when she ranted and Narcissa simply passed while Jill answered.

"There you are!" Bella said and muttered something under her breath, pulling the now blushing Jill closer.  
>"What took you so long huh?"<br>"Don't drama now please...I was just relaxing a little. And I've been locked up for two days, don't forget that."  
>"You better don't tell me what to do little one. Don't you want to dress up?" She smirked and leaned back, flopping on the bed and watched Jill who was still in her towel.<p>

"Uhh...could you please...you know...turn aro-"  
>"Nope."<p>

"Well then I'll stay in this towel!"

"Fine." And with that, Bella narrowed her eyes, a smirk still plastered on her face as she began to untie her corset, making it really lose. It would only take one pull and it would be down.

"Don't you want to help me?"

Jill frowned. Never had Bella stripped down in front of her. She had never seen the black witch entirely naked. Still, she couldn't get used to the thought of being messed around with in that sort of way. It was wrong, just wrong.

"Please...I really have a headache..."

"Foolish little girl. You're talking to a woman. Not to a man. Don't think I didn't use that excuse to escape my husband's needs? Come here."

Jill shook her head. "Bella please..."

"Stop that shit already. You know I get what I want. When I want."

A vim of her wand caused Jill to crash against Bella, her towel almost loose. Desperately, she tried to clutch onto it but didn't manage when her hands were slapped away and stronger arms wrapped around her waist, nails scratching up and down on her naked back. The towel was now only covering her breasts and stomach of her torso that was being pushed against Bella's own one. Slowly, she was lifted up and laid down on her back. The dark witch grinned, letting her index and middle finger walk up on Jill's body, starting from her leg up to her thigh and stomach, leaving a haze of Goosebumps wherever the tips of her fingers brushed the skin of her favourite student underneath.

"Ahah. So cute you are. Blushing all over. Mhmm..." She moaned lightly, kisses were placed on Jill's collarbone area and before she could answer the towel was gone. She could feel her nipples stiffen at the sudden coldness of the room and had the feeling they stiffened even more when Bella's hands brushed along them and down to her belly where she placed a few more kisses, massaging one breast with a hand as the other hand was busy fully getting rid of the corset that decorated her body still. Pulling the black cloth off of her, her breasts were revealed for a short second but before Jill could even start to enjoy the sight, they were pushed against her body, rubbing up and down, their female curves touching and embracing each other.

Jill looked up into black eyes, seeing them filled with lust. There was one more thing they were filled with but Jill couldn't figure out what it was, being forced to forget about the will of finding out when her neck was bitten harshly, Bella earning a groan from the young female below.

"Ah!" Jill exclaimed as Lestrange continued rubbing up and down her body. Then sat up, both of her thighs by each side of Jill's legs. Hastily, she kissed down on her cleavage, her fingernails scratching up and down her sides while she kept on making her way down with her mouth. Jill smirked a little, herself being taken into the sphere of absolute lust where she was controlled, brushing along an imprint of Bella's lips that were caused due to her red lip stick. She reached out her hand and brushed through her curly, black hair. It was the first time she had touched Bella's ferocious and thick mane and loved the feeling of it right away.

"Look who's warming up..." Bella said tauntingly and smirked, biting down on Jill's belly. Her hand rubbed down as her tongue followed. Stopping and looking up to the younger one whose eyes were drowned in ablaze.

"Do it!" She demanded and Bella couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness. "A true Slytherin you are..." And with that, she kissed right between her legs, her tongue starting to caress the most intimate spot there is. Moaning, Jill's brows furrowed and her eyes rolled back for a second, her hand pulling at Bella's hair still. The older woman however, smirked even more and started sucking lightly, adding a finger afterwards. Her tongue was doing a great job, Jill would agree to it again and again, conscious or unconscious, it didn't matter. Bella could feel her body itch and she was sure her student was preparing to climax soon. Sucking and nibbling here and then, until another finger was added only to penetrate her even more for a while.

"Ngh...Bella!" She moaned louder, clawing onto the bed sheets to her left and right, panting heavily as she had just come. The dark witch smirked against the tender flesh, licking up and down lavishly before she stopped and crawled towards Jill's face again, kissing her passionately. Yes she was naughty and she knew it and she knew the younger girl loved it like that.

"Mmhm...baby...you're so damn hot to me...I could do it all day long!" She paused within the kisses, Jill panting still, especially after being deprived from oxygen that much. Unfortunately for Bella, she sighed and got up.

"What the...?" Bella growled lightly, turning around to follow Jill's actions. Her hair flying when her head turned that fast, watching Jill roaming around in her bag to grab a night gown. Before her professor could jump up and actually attack, she cuddled back down again.

"Sorry...I was so electrified that I needed to get up." Jill said with a chuckle and rested her head on Bella's chest. Smilingly, the experienced woman ran her hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Tired babe?"

"Sort of..." Somewhat she was scared Bella wanted her to please her back. But she didn't. It was a satisfaction enough when she saw how pleased Jill was, for once allowing her to touch her body and moaned her name.

"Say it again..."

"Say what again?"

"My name...moan my name again..."

Jill's cheeks reddened a little, feeling awkward. A smirk was sent towards her and Jill grinned back. Then moaned. **"Bella...!" **


	18. Why?

**Chapter 18**

_**Why?**_

"Are you ready darling?"

"Mhm. I'm ready."

"Got everything packed?"

"Yep."

"Repeat what I told you."

"Again?"

"Do it!"

Jill sighed, then decided it was better to oblige.

"I'll stay close to you. I'll not hang out with other men at school…I…Uhh…what was the last thing again?"

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly, crossing her arms as her one foot went up and down on the ground, showing Jill she wasn't pleased with the unfinished answer at all.

"I…sorry. Really! Is this all necessary? I mean. I'm not that dumb you know…"

"You're not. But you're clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!"

"You are. Now! You better think of the other things I asked you to take care of!"

"Yeah! Now I remember! Actually you don't want me to breathe unless it's next to you…" Jill muttered as she crossed her arms, looking away. Bella snapped, shoving her hands onto both of her hips.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Ignore me. When are we going to leave?"

Bella grumbled a little, and then stretched her neck before she answered. "In about an hour. Maybe a little later or earlier. Depends on Cissy. But now repeat the most important thing."

"I'll be at your office every night at eight p.m. Got it, got it."

"Good girl. What else?"

"I'm not going to talk about my origin. I…am not going to go outside without asking your permission…which is really fucked up, if I may add." 

"Shush! I didn't ask your opinion!"

Jill sighed. Then glanced aside, furrowing her eyebrows a little. When Bella noticed this, she couldn't help but slightly roll her eyes at the defiant nature of this girl. Usually, people would just bow down to her without even thinking about a possible discussion over the things she had said. Jill was different without being arrogant; and maybe that was one of the plenty reasons why she liked this girl so much.

"Well. I can't go outside anyways. With whom? The only friend I had is gone because she thought I like Draco."

"Huh? Pansy thought you like Draco?"

"Mhm. She is quite into him. But it was obvious to everyone, I guess. She didn't keep it a secret anyway since she threatened everyone who wasn't even beginning to be close to him. Maybe that was the only reason why she thought it was clever to chum up with me."

Bella pulled her closer a little, keeping her in a soft embrace when she spoke. Smiling lightly. "Well. I can't say that I don't approve of this. The less people there are in your life, the more you need me. And I'm the only thing you need, trust me dear. You could easily forget about the rest."

"Bella?"

"Yes sweety?"

"Who is this guy called Sirius Black?" 

Bella frowned behind Jill's back as they both were still hugging each other. Inhaling deeply, she rubbed her chin alongside the young woman's shoulder and pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"How do you know about him?"

"Well when I was at that room with the family tree…I saw him."

"There were so many others. Why did you choose to ask about him?"

Jill frowned. This woman was intelligent. Very intelligent. She couldn't believe she was a racist maniac while looking into those dark eyes and talking to her ever so calmly. It was confusing, yet so clear that it was impossible to find the correct answer. Jill couldn't help but smile and lower her head a little.

"See…somebody told me about him. That's all. I thought I may ask someone who could actually tell me more."

"He's dead. There's nothing else to add."

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door and a notification. "We're leaving now. Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready."

After two hours and a little nap later, Jill and the rest of the small group arrived. The Malfoy family walked off into their own rooms; Jill wondered if they were offices as well. Draco at the other hand cared to get to the common room, leaving Jill and Bella behind.  
>The dark witch glanced at her when everyone left for their own business. It was clear she wanted to do something, Jill thought it would be something involving kissing and touching. Not knowing what it was, she looked away and waited for her to say something. Waited for an order, a demand.<p>

"Go on into the Slytherin's training hall." Bella whispered softly. "We'll have a conversation" she added.  
>Nodding, Jill showed agreement but deep inside she shook her head. She didn't want a conversation, knowing where it started from and how it would end.<p>

While she was leaving the dark figure, she had the feeling of eyes piercing through her body. She was being watched by her until the second Jill knew she couldn't be visible to the normal human eyesight. Straying around, she glanced at the pictures and sighed lightly when they shook their heads at her. At this one time she stopped and crossed her arms, asking. "Why are you shaking your all heads at me?"

"**Oh Miss. It's been told throughout the whole picturing world.  
>What you and Lestrange have is nothing made of gold.<br>Thus I tell you, better watch out  
>before it hits the pureblood crowd."<strong>

Her eyes widened at the poet in the picture who was shaking his head. Jill stepping backwards, she ran ahead into the training hall, panting a little out of excitement she was overwhelmed with.

For a while now, she sat there in the hall. Looking to her left and right. Watching a few owls flying through the windows without breaking them. It seemed like a passage. Jill had always found the network quite amazing. Especially when she saw how Pansy had shown her how to travel through the places.

"WHOAH!" She shrieked when a hand was rested on her shoulder suddenly, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Bella next to her, laughing. "That wasn't funny!" Jill huffed and crossed her arms but the older witch couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Boo!" She exclaimed and sat down on the stairs next to Jill, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The young woman sighed though and scooted away a little. Bella frowned.

"What are you doing?" She muttered and pulled her closer again. Jill shook her head.  
>"I... Neh. Never mind. What do you want to talk about?"<p>

"I need to tell you that you're going to meet my lord very soon. If everything goes well. It will be in about two days." She smiled widely, her eyes twinkling in happiness. Unlike her opposite, she shined from excitement.

"Are you sure he's going to...accept me?"

"Yes. As long as you join him and promise utter obedience, he will. Isn't that amazing baby? You and I! All the time."

Jill sighed and lowered her head a little. She was scared, scared a lot. How could she tell Bella that she didn't want to do all those things? That she wanted to live her own life? How could she tell her she wanted to be free?

"Bella...I...I'm scared to be honest. But I will do it." Not saying a word, Jill only thought about efficiency. Legitimacy wasn't important; she still had her mission left. The sooner she completed it, the sooner she will be able to leave all this behind. Lestrange grinned heavily and suddenly kissed Jill all over her face - but was pushed away the other second.

"Please...we're not supposed to do that." She tried to explain, but forgot whom she was talking to. Bella growled, snapped and pulled Jill closer by her hair. "DON'T you push me away again! You got me? HUH?" "Just let me go! Damnit! You're hurting me!"

"SO? Do you give a damn whether you hurt me or not?" And with that, she tightened the grip around Jill's hair. Pulling her closer only to look into scared eyes.  
>"...I can't. I just can't let you go. I tried. Jill, I tried. Do you hear me? I TRIED! I can't...I just. It's impossible."<p>

"I didn't even ask that." Jill spoke soberly, glancing away and playing with a few strands of hair, trying not to look at Bella who sighed in desperation, turning her head to the left and right. She seemed nervous but Jill couldn't find out why. But she let go of her hair at least.

"You're trying to leave me. Aren't you? I see that. You're trying to leave me but I will not let you go. It's your own fault for coming here! Now bear with th-"

"Stop it!" Jill cried out in a hiss. Bella's eyes widened in shock. Shocked at the behaviour of the young girl, shocked that she had dared to interrupt.

"How...dare you! Watch your tongue!" She snarled back, glaring with great vandalism shining in her eyes and beaming right into Jill's very soul. The student, however tried to seem unaffected of the danger that was displayed, tried to breathe constantly and calm. It didn't work quite well. Bella was extremely frightening. It was hard to sit still without shaking when facing her once. It was so fierce that now whenever she heard her mere name she just couldn't help but notice her heart starting to race.

"What would you call this?"

"Call what?"

"THIS. What...we have. What you and I do. What would you call it?"

Bella paused. She thought about the question. It was obvious she had either tried to find an answer to it already but failed or simply tried to push the question away. But it was there, the question had been raised already - and not by Jill.

"I...don't know. I just know that I don't want you to leave me."

"But why? Why are you so scared to be alone?"

Bella growled. Out of anger she yelled. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YES IT IS!" A yell was being shouted back at her, Jill glaring. "It IS my business! You're ruining my life! You HAVE ruined my life and I have the RIGHT to know WHY you did it! You just think about you and yourself and how you can't live without me! You think so high of yourself that you don't even consider me good enough to ask about your motives and whenever I do, you ignore me or you blow up as though I used a crunch question! You don't tell me about you and when I find out things you act like they haven't ever existed! You touch me against my will you violate and abuse me, you yell at me out of nowhere and the worst of all is that you do not even possess the least bit of conscience to ever question WHAT I THINK ABOUT ALL THAT! AND ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS THIS ONE THING: WHY!"

This was the time. This was it. This was the time Jill finally did it. It was the time she had suddenly found the strength to say it into her face, Bella's face what she truly thought about all the things she did and does to her. Not knowing where the sudden strength came from, she almost felt a slight hint of regret. Her own voice rang in her ears still. That was, until she noticed some weird sounds, her face turning to the left and watching a hunched up figure with their head in their lap. Bella sobbed.

"B...ella..." She called out, her hand reaching out for the crying woman but she restrained herself from going further, knowing there would be the time where the dark witch was close to flip within a second. Unlike her, Jill wasn't able to simply let her wither in pain and thus she scooted closer and hugged the weeping sorceress.

"I'm sorry!" she spoke, her cheek rested in the thick mane of her teacher's hair, her nose rubbing up and down in a nudging manner, trying to calm the sadness down. "I was talking out of anger, I'm sorry, really!"

After a while, Bella looked up. Her eyes red and sort of swollen from the tears. Jill stared at her. She couldn't help but find her beautiful and for once, she leaned in. Her lips rested next to the corner of the pale woman's right eye, kissing the tears away. "I'm sorry" she whispered against her skin, eyes squinted shut when she ran her hand through the black curly hair.

Bella's mouth hung open slightly. Never would she have guessed she became her: Jill. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the tenderness of the young student. Calming down, she felt secure in Jill's arms.

"It's not a sin to show weakness" She suddenly said. As though she had known what Bella would think at this very second, she spoke softly and tightened the grip around her.  
>"Strength is only strong when it doesn't fight weakness but is aware of its coexistence...It's...impossible...for us to be strong all the time."<p>

"Jill..." Bella started gently, her head raised up a little. Heavy eyelids blinked up until her lips parted to continue. "You're so wonderful, darling..."

Smilingly, the young woman slowly let go of the older one. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes but it felt as though they were examining each other's souls. Bella responded to the smile, pulling Jill closer.

"There's one thing...I've been trying to hide from you. I think it's time for me to tell you. One thing you cannot find out on your own. It wouldn't be valid."

"What...is it? What do you mean?"

Bella paused. Leaning in, she rested her forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed in a thought, her lips ready to announce something great. And she did the second her eyes shot up.

"**I love you..."**

…**..  
>Yes Bella finally said it. Review please! <strong>

6


	19. What I want is hard to get

**What I want is hard to get **

"Such feelings" Jill thought to herself, glancing down at her fist that clenched together in the tenseness of surprise. She wasn't able to swallow her spit properly, not able to even breathe out a word while thinking about so many, while feeling so much. Her eyes wandered to the side, her gaze avoided the black and eager eyes.

"How?" she asked, looking back at the curly head. "How are you to love me? What makes me lovable, what have I got you couldn't find somewhere else?"

Bella listened. Her lips pressed together in concentration, her eyes not twitching, her legs not moving, her fingers not fiddling, her heart not speeding. Lazily she looked up, then back down again with a heavy sigh.

"I have the feeling…you are able to love, Jill. You…give me that warmth nobody gave me before."

For once, Jill was interested; interested in the story of Bella's life as she started to talk about it. Hating to admit it, she shook her head and took a long view around the hall as though she was waiting for her pride to step aside, as though she was waiting on herself not being angry anymore.

"I'm not one to whine about my past." Bella broke the silence that had occurred. "I'm not one to tell anyone about it. I can be strong."

"It's false." The younger companion interrupted silently, eyes spreading boredom whereas her voice proved the opposite. "You can never be strong without facing your past."

"How dare you say this? You don't know so much about me to judge-"

"And you think you know enough about me to say you love me?"

Bella frowned, for once gulping. Never had she faced someone being this honest but with some blunt innocence that she had a hard time being angry with the student. Furrowing her eyebrows with the temperamental fire that burned inside her, a scuff escaped her full and red painted lips.

"You are all the same." A coarse melody touched Bella's words. She spoke with her head lowered lightly, as well as her gaze was wandering across the cold surface on the floor before they narrowed, her head shaking.

"This time…I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to let my happiness slither away like I was nothing, like I did not mean anything! Like my love did not matter!" with the last part she rushed up, both arms tucked to her sides, her fists ready to be used if she had to. Jill on the other hand, tried to keep her calm.

"Bella…" she whispered her name softly, and then reached out for the dark witch's arm to pull her down. Bella batted her off, glaringly muttering something under her breath Jill could not understand.

"Sit back down please...don't leave yet. I...I'm just so overwhelmed…can't you understand? You can't at all, can you? How would you feel if you were me? Me for once?"

A wrinkled nose answered Jill's question, disdainful gazes wandered up and down her body. Right as she felt disgustingly uncomfortable, Bella sat back down again, folding her leg across the other and sighed.

"Asking me to wear the shoes of a mudblood…Tsk…" Bella said and crossed her arms. Where was the lovingness Jill experienced just moments ago, where was the Bellatrix that had confessed her love earlier?

"I can't even understand it." Bella spoke softly again, then inhaled deeply. "Everything you have. Simply everything…I loathe it. Your heritage, your dirty blood. The way you walk around in the world of magic, the way you hold your wand as a matter of course…The way your hair bounces up and down your shoulders and even the way you turn your face aside. How you discuss about everything, how you argue with arguments I can't find retorts to…But what I hate the most…is how you use your smile to warm me up inside…the way you lower your head to wake up the urge to hug you…the way your tears roll down your cheek until my lips burn at the wish to kiss them away…It's not even your gender or your age. I don't care about that. I cared far too long about correct societal doings."

Jill, astonished by the emotional speech Bella had performed, shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes twinkled in amazement while her nose startled to tickle oddly. She did not want to cry, she did not.

"I…I…" she started but couldn't fight it. Her body crashed against Bella's, arms swung around her professor's neck longingly, pulling her into a tight hug. After a moment of surprise, she felt the warmth of being hugged back.

"You deserve to be happy Bella…" Jill said, looking up into her eyes. This was the moment she did not see her as a tormentor no more – it was gone, the trouble was gone.

"But I'm afraid…I can't…give you that happiness. I have a mission…As you very well know…"

"Forget about your mission. It's either that, or you tell me the truth about it."

"You could start telling my why Sirius Black had to die…"

"I did many things to please my lord, Jill. I did many things…to gain his love."

"So you killed him?"

Bella nodded, and then glanced aside, but back into the younger one's eyes.  
>Jill stared curiously. In fact, she wanted to continue asking about it. She wanted to go on, to push it, to bore her questions deeper inside the black soul but she noticed Bella's inconvenience towards the chosen topic. So instead of going on, she leaned in and rested her head on Bella's chest.<p>

As Bella looked up the ceiling, she shook her head and looked down at the girl. Was she crazy? Was she out of her mind? Was all her hate towards muggles gone just because of this mudblood? How many had she killed already and didn't feel anything, how many has she tortured and wanted to go on, how many times, how many years has she spent on this and only this one wish to eliminate them, to purify the magical world, to destroy those that aren't worth it? For once, she couldn't help but laugh at her own stupidity, at her naivety, at the fact that she has learned what the true reason was, something she didn't feel it with anyone aside from he who must not be named, aside from him who shared the same opinion, he, who could never understand it because he was blind to see it; Love.

"What are you laughing at?" Jill asked and played with some curly strands of hair, pulling on it lightly to gain Bella's attention. She smiled and leaned in, shaking her head a little bit. "It's just…ah. Jill I think I know how…to make sure you won't be killed among them. Among us."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

Jill looked into her eyes deeply, her eyes shaking from the left and right as they stared into each others eyes. Exhaustingly, she tried to concentrate and find an answer to that question. It wasn't easy trusting a woman who raped and would later on confess her love. Who was violent enough to torture her and lock her away.

"I do. I trust you." She said, sure she does. Unsure she will. All that she wanted was the answer.

"I think you need to get rid of your past."

"What?"

"Jill…" Bella continued, grabbing her hand and pulled her closer. "I can make you forget…forget about events…we'll…act as though you came from a pure blood family and…you simply forgot everything during a fight."

"But why do we have to make me forget? I mean…can I not just act like I forgot it all?"

"No. The dark lord would know…He's…oh Merlin…if only you knew what he's capable of…you wouldn't even question it…"

"But…isn't there a way? No way at all?" She asked hastily and Bella didn't know why she wouldn't agree.

"Jill…I know about your past. Your parents died…it…those things…I mean. They hurt you, don't they?"

"I had happy moments too…Very happy moments indeed…I don't want them to be gone…"

"We have to do this."

"Will I forget about you?"

"No."

"So can you not make me forget about Kol-"

"You don't need that nasty professor to fulfil his mission! If he has got a problem, he can do it on his own! Have you never wondered why he didn't teach you enough? Have you never wondered why he simply threw you out – here in THIS world, among people like ME? Sending you into a school where muggles, yes not even half-bloods are welcomed? Have you, dear Merlin, NEVER wondered why he would want a weakling KILL the strongest wizard there has been in the history of magic, succeeding where even the strongest failed? Jill! JILL!" Bella rushed up, but sat back down again when she noticed she had lost it once more.

"How…how…do you know it was my mission to ki..ll him…how…?"

Bella sighed, looking into Jill's eyes deeply - then pulled her closer. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked softly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I knew it from the beginning…the first time I entered your mind…To answer your question: Yes, there would be a way. I don't necessarily have to make you forget. I could teach you to conceal your mind. But...don't get me wrong. I highly doubt you can succeed concealing the truth when the dark lord insists on knowing."

"You said you knew…you said…" Then Jill's voice got shaky again. "You knew it when you entered my mind! You knew about my mission when you first entered my mind! Why did you act like you didn't know? WHY?"

"I wanted to hear it. I wanted YOU to tell me. I was…testing you. In a sense…"

"You…tortured me because I didn't tell you…"

"I know…"

"There's a different reason…you lie to me Bella! You're lying!"

Bella looked away, sighing. She shook her head in disapproval, biting her bottom lip. It verified Jill's assumption.

"Why did you continue torturing me! I…I deserve to know, Bella please! Was it because you enjoyed it?"

"No I didn't enjoy it at all. It didn't feel as good…as it felt like when I tortured other people for disobeying me…or…my lord."

"So that was the reason! You tortured me…simply because I would have dared to fight him…"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

"I wanted to."

Jill gasped, her eyes widened a little when Bella bluntly admitted this. "You wanted to kill me? Then why, bloody hell! Why did you not do it?" 

Bella smiled, for once she didn't answer verbally, but that wasn't necessary. Jill knew the answer already. Silence.

"And you?" Bella suddenly asked. "Why didn't you tell someone about it? Why didn't you tell Draco when you had the chance to do it? Why didn't you tell anyone – about the things I did to you? Personally…I think it's not only the fact that you were too scared to tell anyone."

Jill frowned and stared at the pale face in front of her, then chuckled lightly and nodded. Again, no answer was necessary.

"Those people out there Jill…they won't be able to understand it – this, what we have. It's unique. It's…absolutely insane and I know it but! It…it feels right…even though it's so wrong…" she touched her heart when she excitedly stopped, breathing heavily.

"Bella…" Jill whispered and cuddled closer to her. "Alright…I…I'm scared…but. I will…I will…do it."

The dark haired witch smiled and nodded, kissing just above Jill's temple. Her lips felt warm, her breath even warmer. Pleasant.

"Tell me…what did you try to imply…when you talked about Kolem?"

"I just thought it was absolutely stupid for him to do this. I mean I saw what you were able to do. Even the fact that you lived at some odd village where magic wasn't spread…it just seemed wrong to me. However, I didn't question it much until I entered your mind that day and when I saw how you and Kolem had this conversation. He wouldn't tell you any details about your mission."

"Yes…it's really odd how he's was unable to tell me details about the mission. About this so important mission…but…I'm going to meet him soon. We can talk about it then. Maybe…you'll trust him. You must know… Kolem has always been taking care of me after my parents died. He would wake me up earlier so I wouldn't be late for school and so on."

"Uhm…When are you going to see him again?"

"January fourteenth-oh…damn…I forgot. About our plan…"

"We have to do it one of these days baby."

"Are there no risks to it?"

Bella sighed and nodded. "Yes…one big one. One person who knows we're going to lie – because he was there, because he can't stand me, because I can't stand him. Because I displayed my mistrust for him – it would be his chance to prove that it's me who obviously cannot be trusted. And his name is…Severus Snape."

**Review people! (:**

7


	20. Nothing

**AN: First off, I want to apologize for not updating anything for a really long time. However, I didn't feel like continuing and I thought the story didn't quite satisfy me at all. I started reading it again and noticed, hey, it's not that bad?! Also, I want to say THANK YOU to all of the comments about trying to get me to continue. You guys are great and a part of the reason why I decided to keep on and finish this story. Special thanks goes to **_Bonhamcarterfan__**. **_**You really motivated me. I will try uploading every once in a while. Please note that I'm really busy due to university chores :)**

**Chapter 20: Nothing**

"Just a few weeks ago" Jill thought to herself, "I was a normal girl. I had a normal life. As far as normal goes after your parents die, of course. I didn't feel like I needed anything. Okay, I needed a lot of sleep, but that doesn't count..."

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked, brushing a hand through the younger one's hair. Jill smiled lightly and shook her head. Some moments just weren't meant to be talked about. People couldn't seize them the way the one who directly endured them, could.

"Look. Have you thought about leaving Hogwarts?" Bella then broke the silence again that occured for a few seconds. She hated not hearing anything. In a sense, she felt ignored. And here Jill didn't even mean to. It wasn't difficult to rub Bella the wrong way.

"Leaving Hogwarts..." Jill repeated, rubbing her index finger along her chin. "I'm not too sure." She then said. Then shrugged. "Wait, I got nothing to lose, right?"  
>"Hence the question..." Bella sighed. But she couldn't help but notice finding Jill's innocence cute. Jill wasn't one to think a lot before she said anything. Consequences? What was that?<p>

"Why did I even ask?" Bella said and got up, tossing her hair over her right shoulder. "I will simply decide that."

"Bella...be reasonable. Where am I going to stay anyways? Hogwarts is like my shelter."

"Stupid question. Stupid comment! You are staying at my house, of course." 

Jill rubbed her head. Oh, that's right. Even someone like Bellatrix Lestrange had to live somewhere outside of Hogwarts.

"I thought you were staying with your sister?"  
>"That's right. For a while now, I have. But the only reason for that was...to be closer to HIM. My actual stay is abandoned. But I am sure I told you before..." Bella then got up and dusted herself off. Randomly, she walked towards the window. She looked out of it to enjoy the tower's view - Jill and her walked it upstairs at Hogwarts. Then she turned around and glanced at her little companion.<p>

"You look really cute today, you know?" Bella cackled and pulled her closer with a twist of her wand. Jill looked down to her own body. She was wearing a pair of black boots and almost black stockings, a layered grey and white skirt that was interrupted by her loose dark green pullover. Jill combined it with a small, opened black cardigan that had white lace at the collar, and thick decorated, silver buttons.

"I like how your cleavage is not showing." Bella continued.  
>"I don't like how yours is..."<p>

Bella, dumbfounded, blinked a little and stared down to her breasts. Then smirked and looked at Jill with her direct and sharp glance. Pulling her against her body - for Jill to feel.

"You know girl. When you grow my age, you will notice how good it feels to be able to wear dressed other women wear your age." then she batted the tip of Jill's nose with her index finger and thumb and laughed when her opposite squirmed away and sneezed.

The next morning was quite pleasant. Jill got up to take a shower and do the regular morning routine. Slowly, she walked downstairs. Getting up earlier surely doesn't mean being something like a tad more awake than usual. Just when her foot was about to step onto the platform that lead down the great hall, those silly staircases decided to change their directions. Grumbling, she clutched onto the stony surface, then simply wandered off when they were done. Unfortunately for Jill, she didn't even see where she walked off to. At least, she didn't realize it wasn't the way she wanted to go. Especially not while yawning, and rubbing an eye. Ouch, jaw-cramp!

"Miss Ogriv..." said a voice, suddenly. Jill's eyes collected the pictures and formed them into one visible perspective. A man with brown, mid length and fringy hair cood at her. He seemed to have a weird tongue-spasm.

"And you are...?" Jill asked boredly. This time of the day sure wasn't the time of her life.

"That's not too important now." he whispered, and pulled her further into the distance. Just when Jill was about to exclaim something, he covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. "Shhh!" he warned her, holding his wand up for her to see that he would attack. Then he slowly let go of Jill's mouth. He still got her pressed against a wall, though, making her stare directly into his eyes. And suddenly, they became old and grey. Jill watched the color change - and the change of height. Could this be?  
>"KOLEM!" she squealed and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. He sighed and snickered for once.<p>

"Shh...don't be too loud." He warned and let go of her. Jill's eyes widened. "I'm such an idiot...I forgot about the meeting, right?"  
>"That you did. So I came here. Have...you gained any more information?" He asked and rubbed her shoulders. She shook her head. "Just...that he's out there somewhere trying to find this Harry Potthead dude. I really don't know anything else..."<p>

"That's not a lot."  
>"Well you didn't give me anything to start with..." She commented sharply and crossed her arms. Kolem sighed and patted her head. "Look. I don't have much time left. And I should leave before Barty wakes up. But you have to continue, Jill. I will be here in three weeks. Take care." Then he handed her something that looked like a phial, a small tag around the head.<p>

"I will say what you want to know. Just in a haze.  
>I promise I want the truth to show. To help your case."<p>

"Kolem. I hate you. Can't you simply write down: "Blabber-juice" ?" Jill muttered and rolled her eyes. Then she simply put the phial into her pocket and ran off upstairs, to the right direction. Right ahead towards Bella's classroom. For some reason, she was really excited to see her. Her cheeks were glowing a pink color. If Bella could read colors, she would instantly know they came from the excitement Jill felt throughout her whole body. Over and over she thought of her name, her name only. Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. Those vibes she got from that name, could anyone else understand?

"Good morning dear." Greeted said woman when Jill entered the classroom. No one else but her was there yet. "Here so early? No need for detention?"

"No thanks." Jill muttered and crossed her arms when she sat down, looking away with pouting lips to which Bella merely responded with a slight smirk and an interrupted chuckle coming from the back of her throat.

"Have you done your homework?" Bella asked with that amused tone and an eyebrow that raised up for the tick of a second, as if she knew what kind of answer she would get. Jill didn't respond.

"Oh yeah I thought so. You thought because we're closer now, you can simply stop, right? No way, girl."

"But...come on? Don't be like that..."

"Detention, Missy."  
>"NO! I'll...do them and show you later."<br>"Actually you deserve detention for thinking I would let you be lazy. Actually, you deserve never ending detention. ACTUALLY. I should really come up there and punish you, you know?" Bella sighed and shook her head. Jill watched her sheepishly and the older witch couldn't help but purse her lips in thoughts.

"'m sorry Bella" Jill lowered her head, then searched for the black eyes of the cruel witch. There was it again, that innocence. It triggered something with Bella, she couldn't explain how. It was magic itself.

"Fine. For today. T-o-d-a-y. Don't you ever again come back here in this room without having prepared for class, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes..."

Bella couldn't stop ranting, though. She kept on talking and talking. Jill imagined her as a little crow that jumped from the left to the right, roaring with its head tilted awkwardly. Her cheeks blew up, trying to hold back the laughter, which didn't go well for a long time. She exploded with laughter like a balloon that had too much air. Bad idea. Bella's glare was unbearable.

"SORRY! it's just..that...that...you're so sweet when...hah! When...you rant like that...pleasedon'tgivemethatlooknowBELLACOMEON!" Her voice rushed and she leaned backwards with her body when Bella suddenly stormed up there towards Jill, who was ducking and holding up her hands in front of her face in order to protect herself. But she couldn't help but giggle while Bella tried grabbing Jill's hands, pulling her closer by her arms and placed a full and audible kiss on the younger lips. Jill loved those little moments of temper and domination. Oh yes, she did.

A good while later, the first students got in. Jill looked around to see Pansy who, however, sat far away from her. Draco on the other hand, sat down next to Jill who responded with a slight smile. "Didn't think you'd be here so early." He commented and Jill shrugged. "Woke up earlier than expected, that must be why."  
>And soon, the whole classroom was filled.<p>

"Take out your books and read page fourty. Then I will choose two students to perform that charm. Better be prepared. Each one of you."

Whispering filled the class room. But Jill smiled. She knew she wouldn't be picked. Why would Bella pick her and be mean like that? But she was taught better.

"You really are mean!" Jill hissed and pushed hands away that tried to grab her chin. "Stop it!" Bella barked back. "Let me take care of it!"  
>"Take care of the wounds you caused! SURE! it would've been better if I didn't have them to begin with! You get weird kicks off of seeing me fighting and squealing in fear! You know what I am and yet, you still want me to duel?! You're sick! Just leave me alone, I don't wa-"<br>"SHUT UP, JILL!" Bella suddenly yelled. "DARE TO SAY ONE MORE WORD!" she glared and tightened the grip around her chin. The wounds dissolved when her wand hovered over them. Jill's bottom lip quivered a little, but she shut up. A kiss was placed on her shaking lips. And Bella could feel she relaxed.  
>"Better?"<br>"Better...But I still don't think it's nice to do it...I feel embarrassed..." Jill then said softly and seriously. She didn't hiss nor whine. Actually, she was really hurt. Bella frowned and pulled her student into a hug and sighed.  
>"And do you think just sitting in class will teach you how to fight? Don't be naive..."<br>"You could teach me...you're not too shy about private lessons, are you?"  
>Bella smirked at that comment. "That's right. Jill...we really have other things to worry about now..."<br>"I know! I know...but" she glanced aside. And thought to herself. She was scared. Kolem trusted her! Why did Kolem give her that phial, if he didn't?

"You're keeping something from me and I know it." Bella said and looked away. Oh how much she hated to force Jill to listen to her. Couldn't that rebellious girl just do whatever she wanted?  
>"Look me in the eyes" Said the dark witch. Jill sighed and followed these instructions. Bella and her had an intense staredown before Jill had to break it. That was verifying Bella's assumption.<br>"It's not like that. I...still feel a little embarrassed, you know."  
>"Hmm. I'm not too sure if that's really true but. I'll let it count for now. I just want you to remember...I can always force you to tell me."<br>Jill frowned, turned her head away and rubbed her shoulder, nodding. "I know" she responded. "But it's nothing. Nothing that you don't already know about me."  
>Yes. Bella wanted to know everything, every single little detail about Jill. She couldn't bear knowing there was something about her that she didn't know of. No, there was no way Bella could allow this. Not yet, not ever. But what Jill didn't understand...she knew.<p>

"Fine. You really had a chance to tell me the truth. Whom were you talking to, this morning?"

Jill's eyes widened. How did Bella know. Could she have seen? No. She couldn't have...

"You were talking to a man. I've heard a man's voice, sure did."

"Bella..."  
>"It was that guy from your memory, right? That guy...what was his name..." though Bella then glared and yelled. "DON'T THINK I WON'T FIND OUT!"<p>

"Please calm down...he merely visited me because I forgot to see him after New Year's eve..."

"You don't need to meet up with any man! I forbid it! I don't care who he is!"

"He is everything I have left since my parents died. He took care of me." Jill said quietly then. Bella frowned and her face that was wrinkled with anger sort of loosened. She pressed her lips together in concentration, something she would usually do, still listening to Jill whom kept explaining.

"But I am going to take care of you now...you. You don't need him any longer. I'm everything you need."  
>"Please understand that I can't simply push him away like that, Bella. He was there when I cried at night...he was there when nobody else was."<br>Bella, in a short moment of stupidity, wanted to bark at Jill why that old man would be there with Jill at night. Then she noticed it was uncalled for to ask, especially since she herself wasn't the youngest. But she got the point.

"I'm...sorry." Bella said. Jill couldn't help but part her lips in surprise. Bella was sorry? Where's the catch to that?

"Now don't look at me like that!" the dark witch huffed. She hated to apologize but being noticed how much she hated it was even more unbearable. However...for Jill. She could take it.  
>"Thank you." the young one smiled and hugged the older one. Bella couldn't help but shake her head and close her eyes while embracing the naive girl. She had to protect her, no matter what. Even in a simple hug it was showing. One arm was wrapped around Jill's head, the other one around her waist. Nothing would be able to hurt her this way, no, Bella would take care of it and destroy it. Nothing could get closer to what they have. NOTHING.<p> 


	21. Jill's fear

**AN: I'm on semester break! Yay! That means I can try updating a little more. Here's the next chapter. As I'm writing this note, I have the next document opened up to write away! 3 **

**Chapter 21: Jill's fear **

The next day, Jill and Bella didn't see one another. Which wasn't a good thing, now that Jill remembers, Bella ordered her to visit her at least once a day, to be exact, at eight ó clock every night. However, she had to tend to a lot of chores she got from her other classes and that she didn't yet take care of. But to be even more exact…Jill was scared. Bella announced that Jill would have to meet the dark lord very soon, and as much as she was happy about it at first, because it would bring her closer to the mission, anxiety was to be felt a tad more. While Jill was cuddled into her pillows, she started thinking about the past few weeks. Over and over again, as if she didn't do that for ages. Kolem visited her and gave her this little phial. Whom to use it on, though? Whom would Jill force to say something? She was a tough girl here and then – or at least she ways displaying it but deep inside, she was just that insecure little girl that wanted to go home and get up late in the mornings again. Oddly enough…she was also the little girl that developed a weakness for a woman far ahead of her, in age as well as in magical abilities. Not to mention in temper.

Just when she was about to close the book that she didn't read anyway, because she got carried away by her own thoughts, a sharp sound above her head reached to her ears. An origami-looking type of mouth folded out of a letter that she had just opened up.

"GET INTO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" it hissed and Jill couldn't jump up as quickly as she wanted to. This world is going to cost her a bunch of nerves, she thought to herself as she hurried over to Bella's office. As ordered.

"What were you thinking!" hissed the woman dressed in black, turning around from her window towards the door that just flew open. Jill panted a little because she ran like a maniac, knowing how uncomfortable Bella could get.

"M.. …I'm sorry! I have so much to do, I don't even know where to start…I got a bunch of homework and…yeah. I'm sorry." Jill tried explaining and caught her breath closely afterwards and let herself drop onto the chair. Bella, still unimpressed, sat down and looked at Jill from across the desk.

"Hnn…I don't know what can keep you so busy to be busy enough to drop by and say "Hello"." She crossed her arms like a defiant little child, not satisfied with what it has been told.

"I've been with you in my very thoughts" Jill smiled and looked into Bella's eyes – whom, at this moment, tried very hard to keep her stern and cold composure but she couldn't help but let it drop when she saw Jill's lips forming into a smile. Bella smiled back, everything seemed forgotten.

"There's something I've been thinking of" said Jill and rubbed a hand through her hair, her voice got softer, her eyes wandered down to the side for the split of a second, then up to Bella again. The dark witch knew that kind of face, usually Jill had to announce something that she didn't like at all.

"What is it?"

"See…Since you know that…Kolem sent me here to find out about the dark lord…and you said I would meet him soon...I…I've been thinking. You ignored the fact that he sent me here to stop what he's planning. I don't understand why…someone like you would ignore that…Dra..I mean..somebody told me that you have some sort of obsession with him. And his ideals…"

"Which have not changed, Jill." Said Bella sternly and Jill's eyes widened, her mouth gapped open. For a moment, she felt backstabbed. "What…?" she muttered in disbelief, expecting an answer right away, which Bella had in stock.

"I told you I don't see you as a mudblood…which doesn't mean that I hate mudbloods less."  
>"But Bella…this..this doesn't make sense. Do you want to know what I believe? Please hear me out…" Jill hurried with her last words because she saw how Bella shook her head and wanted to end this discussion already.<p>

"Fine. Go on…"

"I believe…all of you have this image of a muggle in your head…most of you..haven't even met muggles, yet you hate them. I believe…it's fear of the unknown. I mean! Once you got to know me…you noticed there's not a lot of difference between you and me…everyone has got different talents and abilities…even amongst witches and wizards do magical abilities vary…why…why do you want to keep a grasp on that sort of muggle you hate, that doesn't even exist? You kill them for being what they are NOT…and not for what they truly are…which is human beings! And you fell in love with one of them…" Jill played with her hair the whole time and at the end, she even bit her own lips to suppress the tears. It was a very touchy subject to her and she was a crybaby, she had to admit.

Bella, for the longest while, didn't respond. She turned her head away and gazed out of the big, parabola formed window, then back at her. Her facial expression seemed concentrated, she pursed her lips and wanted to say something but failed and Jill knew that, whenever this happened, she would usually get yelled at. Another minute that seemed like an eternity was filled with deafening silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Jill suddenly asked, leaning forward with her torso. There was this sudden irrational fear that Bella would reject her out of nothing and she couldn't handle that thought very well. However, Bella didn't say a word. She just stared at Jill, but it seemed like she stared past her.

"Bella…talk to me…please!" Jill exclaimed suddenly and jumped up and walked around the desk and to her professor, standing next to her chair. She had to fight the tears that started to sicker out of her eyes, her heart beat faster. Would Bella leave her? Would she dump her? Has she come to a conclusion that didn't include Jill any longer?

2


	22. The Reason

**Chapter 22: The Reason**

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Jill told herself, trying to calm down. Her shoulders moved up, her chest hurt, she swallowed her spit down her dried out throat. Bella didn't say a word, not for the past few minutes. Everything felt cold, her fingers, her hands, her arms; her whole body. The worst coldness of all wasn't her body temperature however, it was the situation. Not knowing how to further help herself, Jill paced around the room like a lost kitten, and then sat back down, only to jump up once more.  
>"Please Bella! Say something…" She pleaded but Bella kept on staring out of the window. She could hear Jill sniffling softly; she could also hear how the chair screeched on the floor and how panicked steps tried reaching towards the door. But the door closed again. Bella stared down at Jill, wrapping her arms around the shaking frame after pushing the door back.<p>

"Shhh…don't cry…" she whispered, hugging her tightly. Jill sobbed and was clinging onto Bella's dress, not able to suppress the tears any longer. She realized how much Bella meant to her, it almost drove her crazy.

"I thought you would reject me…!" Jill exclaimed in a squeaky voice, Bella just knew to shake her head as a response. "No. I could never…"

"Then why didn't you answer at all! You scared me…!" She was still unable to calm down. Bella rubbed her hand along the pale cheeks, thumbing the tears away that she caused. Then she nudged her head towards something that looked like a bowl standing on a small column looking base, some white fog circling out of it.

The bowl was black, just like the rest of the room, but had red swirls on it, just like the rest of the room was accented with some bits of red here and then. Jill walked closer and Bella pulled out her wand, holding it to her head and it seemed like she pulled out something from her mind. A glowing string wrapped around the piece of wood; then it was poured into the bowl.

"This is a pensieve. With this, I can relive all of my memories or show somebody what I remember." Then she pointed towards a little cabinet, showcasing a variety of labeled phials. Jill glanced at it and her eyes widened. "Meeting Jill", "Jill's first class", "Jill's first detention" (…) and the list went on. She looked back at Bella, shaking her head. "That's crazy…" she responded and looked at the other phials, then to the pensieve again.

"I want you to see something." She said. "Put your head into the pensieve."

And once Jill did it, she fell…and fell…and fell. She landed in a dark area that lit up when she landed on the ground softly; dead trees surrounded a black tiled manor that was given a large and demonstrative entrance: Swung, open stairs lead up towards a gate-type of door. She knocked on it but her hand fell right through – she noticed this wasn't physically there.

So Jill walked on inside, right through the door, looking up the big, crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the entrance hall, greeting anyone who needed to be impressed. Behind, she could see another large set of an open staircase, leading up to a platform with large parabola-formed windows above. Left and right side was linked to each another pair of staircases, leading up to the upper open platform of the manor, that's how far Jill could see from below. Then she peeped her head through the pairs of columns that separated the entrance hall to four different directions; two on the left to take and two on the right. She decided to take the one on the left side and walked along a large and long corridor that was filled with portraits, all labeled as relatives of the Black family. She entered a hall type of room; a large and dark stoned table with rounded corners was placed in the very center and about fourteen chairs around it. Tall candles which's red wax had already burnt down were decorating its surface. Jill looked towards the right side that seemed to lead into the kitchen that was roomy as well and held everything it needed to cook. When she walked back, a white robe wearing, flesh colored creature with a long nose, wide ears and big eyes was suddenly standing next to her. Jill shrieked in surprise and moved to the side but the creature walked right through Jill.  
>"Can you hear me?"<br>No response.

The young woman walked around the living being, eyeing it up, but a person suddenly ran through Jill. Her eyes widened when she saw whom; Bella! Her wild, curly hair bounced on her shoulders and she yelled. "Stupid elf! We weren't done talking, were we?!" And then Bella turned around. Jill noticed how young Bella looked and wondered how old this memory was, but there was not a lot of time to think as she hurried after the black haired witch. Bella walked upstairs and Jill followed, watching her knocking on a door, then simply entering without further permission.  
>"What do you want?!" Hissed another girl that strangely looked a lot like Bella, her hair was a lighter shade of brown, whatsoever and her eyes not as dark. Her skin wasn't as pale and her hair wasn't curly but Jill could clearly tell that they had to be related.<br>"Mother said you are to never see him again!"

"Quite frankly, I don't care what mother says any longer! I'm moving out!"  
>"Mov..moving out! You are not!" Bella hissed and pushed the other one onto a bed, growling. "You're going to stay right here! Don't be a blood traitor! He jinxed you! With magic that he stole from somebody! Don't you see it?!"<br>"You're making me sick, Bella! I am in love with him and I have been for a while!"  
>"HE IS A MUGGLE! A dirty mudblood! Hasn't mother taught us enough! Hasn't she been beating it into us?! You'll not be my sister any longer if you…!"<p>

"Then so be it!"

And Jill saw how a fight broke out; the two witches started firing off at one another with their wands. She tried interfering but of course, nothing would happen, nothing at all. Desperately, she tried to look for help, trying to stop the fight but she had to admit that it was pointless. Instead, she turned around, not wanting to see how the two sisters hurt each other over something that cannot be changed. Bella revealed that it must've been the family's priority to keep the blood clean, yes; she knew all of that before. She knew that Bella detested her sister Andromeda for choosing a muggleborn wizard, she knew that Bella felt like she lost a family member due to a mudblood, for someone loving their family, it must've been one of the worst things to happen, especially when it happens because of something that your family had always warned you about. 23rd of March, 1968, she saw the little calendar notes flying around from the wind that the fighting caused. 13th of June 1958, 1st of December 1960, 1965, 1969, 1970…the years around Jill, the pictures moved fast, the room rotated around her, figures yelled, screamed and shouted out propaganda against muggles. She closed her eyes and realized what Bella tried to show her with all of this. As much as Jill knew, it was wrong to hate muggles; she also realized how this was simply how Bella was raised; for her it was just as normal to hate them as much as it was as normal for someone else to accept them.

Jill inhaled and exhaled deeply, her face showed a deep frown when she walked out of the manor, in thoughts and attempts to think about what she had seen. Then suddenly, the scene around her changed again. Was this Hogwarts? Yes! It sure looked like it. Some trees weren't as grown as they are now but the castle was unmistakable that castle where she currently resided. Taking a glance next to her, she saw Bella carrying a couple of books. She walked with her younger sister Narcissa, whom at this point had only blond hair, and aimed towards Hogwarts entrance, but stopped next to some guys around their age. One of them was tall and rather slim, his hair was mid brown and a little fringy. Jill couldn't help herself but notice his ever so cold gaze that he carried in his eyes; it irritated her. The other guy next to Bella had dark, almost black and shorter hair and seemed to be a little heavier, but it looked like he just had a muscular frame.

Once more, another change of scene occurred and Jill landed in the middle of what looked like a meeting. She saw Bella, who seemed to be in her early twenties by now, Narcissa, Lucius and the two other men she had seen at Hogwarts. They were sitting around a large table, including a couple of more unknown faces that didn't say a word, as well as the rest did not. The brown haired man with the cold eyes sat at the very end of the table, Jill at the other end, looking into his face. She could barely understand what they were saying, but it was enough to determine that they were talking about how they would cleanse the world from all creatures that are unworthy to live in it. It did not need to be mentioned that muggles seemed to be what made the world a bad place. Again, the guy with the brown hair was sticking out; he talked the most, too. A frown was plastered on Jill's face when Bella, the very next second, addressed him as "My lord". That was him? That charming, young man with the cold eyes was the wizard that everyone feared? Now Jill got even more curious, she scooted closer and eyed up Bella's face, wanting to see how she behaves whenever he would say a word, and indeed, Bella leaned forward each time she heard his voice, her hands on the table's surface twitched oddly. For the moments, Jill could feel a fire burning in her stomach, jealousy enflamed her body. Just in time, she was pulled away, the pictures around her faced and Jill raised her head from out of the pensieve, not saying anything for a few seconds. Now Bella was the one who seemed a little nervous, she glanced at her little companion and asked "Do…you understand…a little? It's not even one third of what truly happened but…I thought it could be enough…"  
>"I do understand that you grew up believing muggles are something that you need to get rid of…"<p>

That's right…From the day she was born, that's what she was taught. When she had seen friends falling for muggles, even her own sister…there was this man who seemed to share her beliefs. Her marriage had already been arranged, she said, she could not withdraw from it. This man was to be followed until the very end, Jill understood, it was not true love, loving him for what he is but rather for what he made her feel: At home.


	23. Shock

**Chapter 23: Shock **

Bellatrix did not let Jill go back to her room yet, especially not when she noticed how her favorite student remained quiet, even after asking what exactly was bothering her. Bella crossed her arms, feeling her patience running out, then turned back to Jill and asked once more.

"What is it…tell me what's wrong."

"Just how you looked at him…"

Silence, yet again that sort of silence that told enough, or so Jill thought, it told more than what she wanted to know. Was she just a substitute?  
>Bella shook her head again and pulled Jill closer, kissing her forehead, as if she knew exactly what Jill thought of.<p>

"I love you. I know I don't say it as much as I think it to myself. You probably feel like I still love him…" She sighed and for once, she was the gentlest person Jill ever knew. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the rare moment and snuggled closer. Whatever Bella said, it would be right. Whatever it was, it would be true, and so, she fell asleep in her arms.

The next day should behold a surprise for Jill, and looking at it from the future, she wouldn't have wanted it to happen. She already had the feeling of dread that lingered around the air somewhere, between a split cup, a candle that stopped burning, a door that closed shut without anybody close and the strange feeling in her guts that caused her to feel nauseated. At first she thought it was just the flu, a couple of students have been ill lately, but as much as she tried to convince herself, her intuition knew better, all along. Something was about to happen, something drastic, something that she wanted to run away from but didn't even know where to go when she didn't know from what direction the threat came. She didn't know it had just walked passed her when she walked along the corridor, a tall man, muscular figure, neither too young nor too old, with dark hair that started to turn grey at some spots and the feeling of having seen him once before. He seemed familiar. Was he a professor? No. All her professors were different. Being bitten by the evil monster of curiosity, Jill turned her head around and saw how that man knocked on her favorite office.

Then it hit her! Bellatrix Lestrange's husband. Why is he here? What does he want? Jill felt this strange mixture of dizziness, fear and anxiety; she scooted closer to the door, trying to catch what they could be talking about. She heard nothing. The office was quiet, the walls and doors too thick to let any sounds escape its secrets. What could destiny have in stock for her – and would it be something to approve of? Jill wasn't sure whether to burst in or not, but being the, usually at least, collected person that she was, she backed away and decided to sit down on one of those chairs that rested next to each office. She would wait.

One hour passed. Two. Almost three hours of waiting, Jill felt like she would fall asleep, until the door flung open, almost knocking her off of the chair. He did not bother looking back, he probably didn't even notice Jill sat close, he probably didn't even know Bella cheated, he probably didn't even know what his wife had been doing the past few weeks. Jill peeped her head around the door, looking towards Bella whom was collecting some documents on her desk.

"Hey" She smiled and walked up but Bella didn't seem too happy to see her.  
>"Don't you have homework to do?! I sure gave you enough to cover!"<br>"I…Yes but…"  
>"Leave."<p>

Jill's eyes widened. She felt her heart beat increasing its speed rapidly, her hands got sweaty, she shook her head and stood still, not budging an inch. "What did he want? I thought you two have nothing to do with each o-"  
>"I said. LEAVE. Get out."<br>"Bella! Please! Don't push me away like-"

Though then, the cruel witch had enough; she grabbed Jill's forearm harshly and pushed her out of the office. Had it not been for Bella's last words that she said before she closed the door with a loud thud, Jill would've still thought things could be okay. But they would not be. Maybe, they would never be okay again.

_"We should not be seeing one another again aside from class"  
>"We should not be seeing one another again aside from class"<br>"We should not be seeing one another again aside from class"  
>"We should not be seeing one another again aside from class"<em>

The words were looping in Jill's mind. There was it again, the dizziness, the feeling of threat. Now she knew where it came from, what kind of direction. She ran away, downstairs, into the dungeon, into her room and closed the door that she wouldn't open for the next two days.


	24. Realization

**Chapter 24: Realization **

Two days have passed ever since Bellatrix said her last words. Her little student thought it was just a little mood; she thought her temper got the best of her. She thought Bella was just extremely annoyed, was enraged because she had to see her husband whom she didn't want to see, thought that Bella would apologize later that evening, thought she would knock on her door – or burst in, she wouldn't have cared what Method Bellatrix Lestrange would've chosen to make things better again but despite her hopes that died out a minute ago, nothing happened. Nothing made anything better and Jill did not bother leaving her room. She did not bother going to class, no, she couldn't bear seeing Bellatrix, the love of her life, on the platform below, couldn't bear being ignored, couldn't bear being lectured by her, she couldn't bear hearing a student saying her name, no, no, no, nothing, she wanted none of that, not the least bit. Her eyes were swollen, her voice raspy, she felt tired; as though she ran miles and indeed, in her thoughts she did. She repeated what happened over and over again, trying to find the error, trying to find out why Bella rejected her. Was she just her little toy?

Another night passed, Jill woke up by the painful growling of her stomach. Three days. Nobody came to check on her for almost three days, not even…She didn't eat for almost three days. She tried but nothing would stay in her stomach and she would sit on her bed, rocking to the front and back again while rubbing her upset belly. Bella used to rub it when Jill ate something bad, she would comfort it again. But the silence that surrounded Jill informed her enough to know that nobody was nearby, nobody would rub her belly, and Bella didn't sleep next to her. As her stomach rumbled again, as Jill decided the darkness around her wouldn't get any lighter or darker, she turned on the little oil lamp next to her, slowly crawled out of her bed and walked over to the closet where she kept some candy that Kolem stuffed in her suitcase those weeks ago, knowing they were her favorite. Jill pulled out the bar of chocolate and sat down on her bed, tears streamed down her eyes but she didn't notice until her taste buds recognized something salty and for the briefest moment, she thought the chocolate tasted weird. The back of her hand rubbed the tears away, enraged; she put the chocolate bar on her little nightstand and listened to the sounds of the sea that sang her to sleep once more, just like the nights before.

"Wake up. Hey Jill…? Jill? Wake up"  
>"Hmm..?" She opened her eyes, rubbed them again because they were glued together due to the tears she cried; then looked up.<br>"Draco…? What are you doing here…?"  
>"I came to check on you. You haven't been to classes at all for like three days and I worried. Are you okay?"<br>"Yes..I…I caught a cold and…I didn't want to...I mean I didn't want anyone else to catch one, too, heh…" She smiled lightly and Draco spun his head around, looked at the room but nodded and got up.  
>"I'll get you a tea." He smiled back for the split of a second. Draco did never smile a lot nor was he too friendly with other students but with Jill, he was quite gentle and didn't try being rude to her. Why would he? She was a nice girl, she was a pureblood; or that's what he thought her to be, his aunt liked her and whatever Bellatrix Lestrange respected would require his respect as well.<p>

"Here you go" He sat down by the edge of her bed. She scooted away so he would have more room and gladly took the cup of tea - it smelled like cherry. There it was again, a memory: Bella always wore a cherry red lipstick, smelled like cherry…Jill shook her head when her thoughts drifted away and looked at Draco who didn't take his eyes off of the black haired woman in front of him.

"Are you okay?"  
>"I will be fine. Really, don't worry" She lied. No, she didn't feel like she would be fine again. Everything around her seemed so empty.<p>

"I think you should get out a bit. Staying in here is only making it worse. You need some fresh air…quite frankly that's a little impossible here. Opening the windows, I mean."

"I…I don't know…if that's a good idea…I'm probably still contagious…"

"Come on. I was like that but when Mom and Dad took me to the Alps during Christmas, everything was gone again." He walked on over to her closet to get out her jacket and offered it to her. Since when was he so bent on spending time? Jill didn't have enough thinking about that but she got up nonetheless and nodded.

"Let me take a shower first…let's meet outside." She smiled lightly. A genuine smile for once, it felt good to see somebody cared about her. After Pansy left, everyone ignored Jill, didn't even look at her anymore. Surely, and that didn't need to be discussed, Pansy told some rumors about her, said things that weren't true. She was that kind of person to do that but since Jill didn't have any friends here, aside from Draco, she didn't care a lot about what people thought of her and didn't bother proving them right or wrong.

"Sooo…what…went on in class?" She asked as the both of them strayed around aimlessly, just like they did before during the holidays. She watched her feet that glided over the snow.  
>"Ah, not a lot, really. A couple of professors asked where you were. Professor Trelawney misses you a lot, she said. She told me to tell you, too."<p>

"Really now? That's sweet."

"You do have a gift for fortune telling, she said. I don't know. I never see anything. I just know it's a rare gift, even around magical people. So you…must be a very special witch."

No witch at all, Jill thought to herself. But yes, she found it rather amusing too. Only one class was taken yet, because divination classes were very unsteady and sometimes Trelawney wasn't having "the right energy", to quote her, to teach. But that one day was enough to impress the professor; Jill had seen some things that she couldn't know of. Then again, she didn't see the things that happened three days ago. How much was her "talent" worth when she couldn't use it? Her face contorted in concentration.

"What bothers you…?" He asked, it sounded more like a statement, as if he already knew that there was something that bothered her and all she needed to do was tell him what. He sighed and looked away when Jill kept quiet, when she looked to her feet again, then up to him.

"I…I don't know. I miss home, I feel alone and-"  
>"You're not alone."<br>"This place makes me feel alone. Maybe I was wrong when I said I wanted to come here. I thought things would be easier."  
>"What's making them hard?" He frowned. "You're cool with my aunt, if I didn't know any better; I would say you are her favorite student. You have no clue what that means, right? I mean this is Bellatrix Lestrange we are talking about, the dark lord's most loyal servant."<br>"How…is she so loyal? I mean. How do you know?"  
>"Well you go to prison for someone for fourteen years and tell me you wouldn't call them loyal"<p>

Silence.

"Told you she's obsessed with him…why do you think she became a professor? It's some sort of service, I believe. Raising a younger generation of witches and wizards, making them loyal too, that's why she's here. And that's the only reason why she's accepted here, after all, she never learned how to teach. And her methods give that away, don't they?"

Silence.

"I…" Jill tried but she had some trouble fighting the tears and wanting to yell. Some strange feeling grew in her stomach. It felt like anger, like deep rage. "I saw her husband three days ago when I walked down to dungeon…"

"Rodolphus?" He asked, as if Jill knew. Then he shook his head. "No clue why he's here. They haven't seen one another for years, I believe. That's weird, really."

They haven't seen one another for years. He walked into the office and Bella's love came back, that's probably what happened, Jill thought. She didn't want to see it but yes, that must be it. More anger built up in her. She swallowed down the urge to explode when she made herself clear. Bellatrix went to prison for a man she's obsessed with, for fourteen years! And three days ago, her husband appears again. Knowing all this… Everything made sense; all the feeling came back to Bellatrix, Jill thought, Bella had spent more time in her life being a cruel witch than a gentle mudblood-lover. Maybe…maybe Jill was in danger.


	25. Draco

**Chapter 25: Draco**

Draco could convince Jill to have something to eat together later that day after everyone was finished with their classes. It was a nice, yet chilly Friday afternoon; he noticed when he looked out of the big windows that were covered with the picture of snowflakes. He glanced around a tad nervously, something for him to do for a while and shook his head again, as if he shook off some paranoia. Jill, on the other hand, enjoyed some lasagna that smelled terribly good. They have been sitting in the great hall for the longest time and chatted about the curiosities they came across during their conversation.

"So you believe that's actually happening right now?"  
>"Yeah. My…mark has been hurting a little. It usually does when he's close. I believe it won't take long anymore and…he might fall into Hogwarts. You are an inexperienced witch…I…" He paused. "I believe things won't end up very well here, I believe Harry knows, or maybe he doesn't, I don't know about that boy…and quite frankly I don't care…I believe they could be coming here and fight him again just like they did some time ago. I'm just saying that it feels like something is lingering out in the air. But we can't leave. The students…we are forced to stay here. Ever since HE is in charge for everything that's a matter of politics, he regulated it all. There's no opportunity to leave. We sit here and wait, that's what we are doing…and we are being taught…like an army that awaits their leader…"<p>

"What…do you believe is wise to do, then?" She asked and sipped on her tea, glancing over to Severus Snape, who's been sitting upright in the middle of the professor's area and doing absolutely nothing but holding his chin higher than the rest. Jill was looking to the left and right, trying to do this without being caught; of course she was scared Bella could be somewhere close but she wasn't. Draco paused a little and stared at his food, poked his

lasagna a little and shrugged. It took him a while to answer.

"I don't know. It's difficult, it's…as I said. We can't do a lot. I'm not keen on another fight but it's my duty to stay here; I can't leave like a coward…even if I wanted to."  
>"When I was in Snape's office…he told me that Hogwarts changed its curriculum. You were there too. He also said that it's new that they accept students that are older than 17. Actually you guys graduate at 17, right?"<p>

"Yes…that's what I meant…when I said we are trained like an army…it wasn't our choice to be here. We had to go on…that's why I probably seemed a little provoked when Snape said that they "accept" older students in, lately. It had nothing to do with being accepted but rather pushed in…I couldn't understand why you would come here but…you were the naïve girl that didn't know so I can't blame you."

"This is crazy…what about your parents?"  
>"You see…my mother was scared something could happen. She's a little calmer now that she knows Bellatrix is here, too. As close as we are to the dark lord…we…can't change his mind. He decided that all students need to be trained to serve him when needed. That's the only reason why Snape is the new headmaster. He's just as loyal to him…"<p>

Jill's head hurted so much now. Those were some news she had to tell Kolem, definitely. All students here...are actually running through training for HIM? She looked at the little first grader, or so she thought he was, biting into his chicken sandwich happily. Did he even know?

"Don't tell anyone." Draco whispered in a frown. Jill frowned back. It was as though he read her mind. "It'll fall back on me and it could cost my head. Unless you're keen on that…"  
>"I won't mention it…" She rubbed a hand through her hair, still knowing Kolem needed to know sometime. This school made her sick, seriously.<p>

"You're troubled, aren't you?" Asked Draco and she nodded. "Then why did Snape accept me in even though he knew I am useless when it comes to fighting?" She asked and Draco shrugged, not knowing the answer either. Then she remembered the letter that Kolem had written and asked her to give to Snape in case something remained unclear. She didn't know what he wrote down but it must've been convincing enough to accept it. So she accepted it as well and finished her last bit of pasta. This was delicious. As she looked up with a smile, the first smile for a long time, it vanished the next second. A woman with black curly hair, a black laced dress and snow-white skin just sat down close to Snape, she flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly and her dark eyes scanned through the great hall. Jill's lids narrowed, her nostrils flared, she bit the inside of her bottom lip. Sudden aggression caused her to clench her fists under the table and she had to look away from Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman for who she did not have any words left.

"Let's go." She said and got up. Draco seemed a little confused but followed wordlessly. While they were walking to the common room and sat down on the large, black, leather couch, Jill then asked, a little off topic.

"Tell me why you dislike Harry so much anyway?"  
>"I told you…he's just annoying. It doesn't help much that our houses have competed against each other for the time they existed…"<br>"Is he like some sort of rival to you?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, in a sense. As much as Gryffindor and Slytherin always competed, Harry and I did as well. Ever since we entered this school, that is."  
>"I never understood the concepts of rivalry…"<br>"Huh?"  
>"When you have a rival…you try to be better than them. I don't understand why somebody would do that. It causes so much work. It's like you don't look back. Because looking back, you'll see a bunch of people trying to climb up, too…and they're already on their way. Trying to push you down the throne, one day…I believe…you should be the best person you can be…And best what your abilities offer…and if, somewhere on your way trying that, you happen to be someone that other people look up to…that's when you can truly say you achieved something…" She fiddled with her hair, as she usually does when she's philosophizing. Then she looked over to Draco who seemed to be thinking about what she said, and then huffed lightly while he crossed his arms. He knew, somewhere deep inside, that Jill was right, although someone like him could never admit. She had to giggle at what she had seen, of course it was clear, even to her, how Draco was way too proud. Jill was so busy fiddling around with her hair that she didn't notice how close he sat to her; she could feel his breath tickling on her collarbone area. Draco glanced at the female he observed closely, she didn't wear her regular robe since she didn't attend any classes today. Instead, she was wearing a very skinny pair of black jeans and a loose mint green colored pullover that had white polka dots. It matched well with her fair skin and contrasted nicely with her black hair that she put up to a sideway bun, some wavy strands sticking out.<p>

"You're…beautiful…" Whispered Draco and Jill blushed when he scooted yet a little closer.


	26. Escape

**Chapter 26: Escape**

As Jill noticed how close Draco was, she instantly leaned backwards, not wanting to share the room that was invaded by her male companion. Draco, however, pushed an eyebrow up and insisted on getting closer once more but Jill would then shake her head and get up, saying his name gently. "Draco…please…"  
>At this point, he rose up as well, stood behind her, watched her back and held her shoulder with one hand, just resting it on her smaller frame. He walked around and Jill thought he would try again but he didn't.<br>"I'm sorry…" He said and a large frown grew on his rather pale face, he didn't like being rejected and he couldn't remember the last time he was. Jill was something, he thought, something worth trying to get closer to but she didn't seem to share the same opinion on that.  
>"We are still friends, right?" He asked with some kind of worry in between the few lines; but she smiled and nodded.<br>"Of course. Let's forget it. It never happened." She cheered and patted his arm, then sat back down again. Draco seemed content, even though his ego was slightly bruised. He would get over it.

The next day seemed to be very ordinary, at first.  
>Jill and Draco visited the library, then went on to finish homework together. He was nice enough to let her copy everything– she felt like she didn't learn a single thing the past few weeks.<br>Luckily, Professor Sprout never cared too much to check whom did their homework right and who didn't, or furthermore, she didn't have the nerves to warn everyone to do them right. So she just sat in the back of the room and happily played with some of her charms that dangled from her set of keys. The charms looked like plants - and they were actually moving, too. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice the sound of somebody next to her chair, clearing their throat. She spun her head around and yes, that's when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange waiting on her to get up so she could take over and watch the students doing their duties. The thickset lady moved up slowly and nodded, then left the room quietly. So quiet, that Jill didn't yet notice that they were being watched. Instead, she was giggling at something Draco said, both of them were almost done researching on something for Professor Slughorn's potions class and stumbled across some funny term. "Guggle eyes" she repeated and couldn't help herself but push her hands onto her lips as the sounds of laughter tried escaping. Draco's face was oddly red, the blood rushed through his face when he failed suppressing the amusement. He glanced over to Bella, whom glanced back with an eyebrow that was cocked up and he whispered to Jill.  
>"We need to be quiet. Sprout left."<br>Jill snickered and nodded, glanced over to the desk in the back of the room and her snickering instantly died out. Her heart started beating fast and she couldn't determine her feelings at the moment. She was angry, sad, depressed, nervous, happy…everything. Again, her stomach started to feel weird, nauseated maybe, the cocktail of emotions was too extreme. She looked at Draco and this time, she thought, this time she wouldn't run away. She wanted Bella to see that her life could go on without her, even though Jill didn't want it to, but she couldn't give Bella the satisfaction of seeing Jill in pain. Not today.

Draco noticed how quiet she got, he noticed that her mood seemed to be different by now but he blamed it on the fact that he told her to be quiet to begin with. Not even fifteen minutes have passed, and some students left already, have been hurrying up with everything once the cruel witch entered the room and Bella would take their books with a grin on her face.

She loved how they were scared of her, especially the little ones that seemed to stumble away whenever she would appear. However, she never took enough time to think about them, instead, her eyes were trained on someone else. Oddly enough, it wasn't Jill. It was Draco.

Once Jill got done with everything, she closed the books and waited on Draco who seemed to be finished the next minute. She walked on over to Bella and for the moment, it was like her knees were hurting but she didn't show it the least bit when she handed over the homework and books quietly, not even looking into the witch's eyes. Instead, Jill chatted with Draco, making up a random conversation about how they could spend some time together now; both of them didn't see as they were walking out, but somebody's eyes narrowed. And they belonged to Bella.

When the snow was falling down the sky later that evening, and it seemed like this would continue for a long time, Jill didn't know what happened at the very moment, she was simply cuddled in her bed with her panda-themed hoodie that had panda ears and thick, black cotton shorts.

Draco on the other side of the common room, in the guy's area, was facing a great problem, as great as the problem Bellatrix Lestrange could get. She whispered, even though she wanted to yell, but she growled at her nephew through gritted teeth.

"Stop getting closer to her!" Her raspy voice warned and Draco shook his head.  
>"We aren't even close! Why do you care?"<br>"Because your mother would rip off my head if she knew you were getting closer to a girl even though you know who you're going to marry in a few years!" She tried to keep quiet but failed when she had to stress the word _know_.

"We are just friends! She's not interested in me." He huffed and crossed his arms again. Bella's eyes narrowed for the split of a second, but moved away. Seeming to approve, her back straightened again; then she sighed and walked out of his room. Jill was on her way towards the bathroom when she saw Bella in the middle of the common room, standing there, looking over to Jill and her innocent self with the panda ears that were resting on her head. Neither of them said a word and Jill simply proceeded walking out of the common room and over to the restroom.

When she came back, Bella was gone, and she took a piece of her heart with her, maybe even the last bit. What did she expect? Did she expect Bella to run towards her? Did she expect to leave a letter? Yes, she did. One of those things, she expected. Now she knew that it was all just lost hopes, lost dreams and…a lost reality, the light that came from Draco's room set her away from her thoughts and she walked on over to him, knocking on the door but since it was opened, she just walked inside.

"Why was she here?"  
>"Tsk…"<br>Jill sat down on his bed. He seemed to be pretty pissed, but didn't talk all too much now. Until she asked again, he didn't say a word.

"What happened?"  
>"Can you imagine? She came here to tell me that I shouldn't get closer to you. Because…my parents. Well!" He growled lowly. "I'm supposed to marry someone my parents chose for me. She's a good looking, successful woman, whatsoever…"<p>

Not to mention a pureblood, Jill thought. Of course…that's the only thing Bella cares about. She saw how Draco and she got closer. As long as she didn't endanger the family's purity, things would work out for Bella, but she needed to be sure and remind her nephew. After all, she knew that Jill Ogriv wasn't of magical heritage. The young woman shook her head in disbelief and…at the very moment, decided something. She patted Draco's head gently and smiled her motivating smile as always, or so Draco thought it was.

"Don't worry." She said. "Everything will be fine, one day. Things will work out for you. I'm sure of it." And she got up to walk on out of his room after wishing him a good night.

When the snow was falling down the sky later that evening, and it seemed like this would continue for a long time, Draco didn't know what happened at the very moment, he was simply cuddled in his bed and would wake up a few hours later to see Jill's room to be emptied. Not a single cloth was hanging in her closet anymore. She was gone.


	27. The Encounter

**Chapter 27: The Encounter **

Darkness. No matter where Jill stepped, she would see nothing but obscurity. The portal didn't work, Pansy had already informed her those weeks ago that portals are closed instantly once they've been found, but Jill didn't know they would be found that fast. She decided to take another route, been looking around like a scared squirrel at any sound that occurred next to her – and needless to mention, there were many. She stood still at the thought of trying to figure out what exactly she is doing here, for the split of a second she even wanted to turn around but noticed that, when she glanced to the left and right, back and forth, she was in the middle of nowhere; a dark forest she had found close to Hogwarts swallowed her tiny self. Somewhere off in the distance, she could see some creature straying around and it didn't seem to notice Jill, yet, but the latter didn't want to be noticed either way. It wasn't anything human, it was something Jill had never seen and couldn't quite well explain, the forest was too foggy to determine anything more than a silhouette that radiated something dangerous coming from its core. While she tried to control her breath, she noticed how her body started shaking. Instantly, she dashed away, her instinct to survive kicked in and caused her legs to run faster than they could carry her, causing her to take more stumbles than controlled steps somewhere into a direction that she didn't care where it could lead to. While Jill feared for dear life, hiding somewhere behind a tree, Draco informed Severus Snape about a missed student.

"And you are certain she was there by night?"  
>"She wished me a good night and…I only saw that she was gone the next morning. I don't know when she left. Maybe in the middle of the night, too…I don't know…"<p>

"And she did not mention anything about possible whereabouts?"  
>"No…"<p>

"Did anything happen?"  
>"Well…she had an argument with Pansy and Pansy started talking about her, telling rumors…but I don't think that this is why she left. I don't know why, really…" Then his head rose up and his eyes widened. "Yes! She mentioned that she feels alone here and…that she misses home…it's almost ten pm now and I didn't find her! So I came here"<p>

"A little late to inform me about a missing student, don't you think?"

"Who's missing?" Asked a voice. Bellatrix Lestrange walked into Snape's office casually, wanting to hand over a document, which she did the very next second. Snape took a small glance at it and nodded at her; then Draco and he said in unison. "Jill Ogriv is gone".

Bella's face contorted in something that her nephew couldn't determine, but he could at least very well watch her actions. Her brows furrowed, eyes moved to the left and right very fast, she seemed to be in thoughts and he was definitely sure that she was confused. He would've spent a million Galleons for her thoughts, but both of them were interrupted by Snape's monotonous voice when a sharp pain ran through all of their bodies; all of them glanced to their left arm, to a black and well contoured tattoo that seemed to move, a snake coming out of a skull and it seemed to slither around on the skin in a two-dimensional manner.

"He's back. We need to go."

None of them knew what Jill had to endure at these very moments. Her legs were all wobbly, knees shaking, something like a wolf, just bigger, chased and hunted her through the ever so dark forest, howling and gaining speed whereas Jill lost it steadily. For a moment it seemed distracted and Jill used this chance to try hiding in a set of bushes when a shrill blue light caused the wolf to back away from the spot where it noticed Jill the next moment. She looked up and stepped out, wandered around and was slightly blinded by the light for a few seconds, holding up her arms to her eyes to block the light, yet still trying to see something. Her chest moved up and down, exhaustingly trying to catch her breath. Her thoughts were empty, she didn't think of a single thing when her eyes tried adjusting to the light that interrupted the pitch black darkness that surrounded her very being.

"And who might you be, young woman?" Asked a dark toned, raspy voice and the pictures started creating a collected visualization. Her eyes were hurting a lot from the shrill light, but somewhere on a hill she saw a tall figure with its red eyes beaming in her direction. An almost paper white skinned man with strange facial features, features that reminded her of a snake, stood in the distance, holding up his wand that lit up a few meters around them, showing a set of dark hooded figures standing behind him, wearing those kind of masks that she had seen at Hogwarts. He walked closer, his eyes were narrowed and he demanded in a voice that caused Jill to freeze. "Speak!" 


	28. Betrayal

**Chapter 28: Betrayal **

"A spy, My Lord! Why would somebody be so close to us?!" Growled a male voice under one of those masks.  
>"Sure is! We have to get rid of her!" It shouted from another direction. All those voices were making the young woman sick. All she wanted was leave this place behind. Jill has been leaving Hogwarts around 7am and tried to find several portals. It must've been around 10am when she decided to take a route through the forest, but somehow got lost in it ever since.<p>

While she was rethinking of everything, wanting to find the perfect solution, even though that didn't work before, she didn't hear what they were all talking. It included killing her and just when she wanted to say something, a movement by the evil looking man caused her to swallow her words. Jill was a person who could remember a lot of things if she wanted to, however she didn't exactly remember how this happened, but she felt the sharpest pain in her whole life running through her body. Never in her life had she endured this sort of feeling, but she knew the spell, it was previously used by someone else, when she was held captive by Bellatrix at Malfoy manor, and even then she thought she never felt something like this. This feeling right now was a lot more extreme; it almost caused her to faint. If it weren't for her own screeches of pain that held her awake, she would've blacked out already.

The man with the cold, yet fire red eyes, hovered above her when she fell and laughed deviously, but pulled his wand away when he had enough of her deafening screams of agony after using the Cruciatus curse on her. Jill sat up weakly with teary eyes and that's when he bent down to her level.

"Such a pity, a beautiful young witch like you is about to die…" He uttered and held up his wand. "Avada…-"

"No!" A loud voice shouted out, a figure rushed from behind, someone in the crowd, that was making room instantly, ran up. The person was wearing the same type of mask but…that voice belonged to someone Jill knew all too well.

"My lord. I plead forgiveness for interfering. But Jill Ogriv is…a missing Slytherin from Hogwarts. We…sent her out to collect something from the forest today and it seemed like she got lost."

Confusion couldn't get close to the term that was needed to describe Jill's feelings.  
>"Bellatrix…" He cooed. "It's been a while…" Then he looked down to Jill and grinned. "A Slytherin…" He bent up to her level once more and looked into her eyes. Jill couldn't say a single word, she was way too scared. The last thing she remembered about him was his charming self, when he was young and brown haired. Whereas his looks vanished, the chilly aura he gave off was still set in her mind, and it seemed to have grown throughout the years. The goose bumps she experienced from Bella's memories seemed more severe when they were face to face. The scary man, who Draco some when revealed to be called Voldemort, but mentioned his name is never said aloud, straightened his back and forced Jill up with a flick of his wand, then seemed content for the moment, like a snake that lost interest in a prey it couldn't eat. She leaned against a tree and watched from the distance as he circled around the handful of people, reflecting on what happened. Bellatrix Lestrange just saved her life. Full with doubts, she glanced over to the cruel witch that just stepped in front of Jill with her back facing her, slightly locking her between her very self and the tree. It was as though she blocked Jill from the great threat that Voldemort seemed to pose, blocking her eyes from something that she couldn't very well grasp as the darkness made it difficult enough to determine what happened and the shrill light was difficult to let her eyes collect the information.<p>

"Today, we have gathered, after a very long time…" He started off, holding his chin up high, or so she imagined he would do it.

"It's been a few years…" He uttered and looked around. "And the number of my fellows seems to have decreased, however…" He walked around, Jill noticed he was barefoot, that was about everything she could see. She kept quiet and listened again as he continued with his speech.

"My most loyal fellows are here tonight. And it seems, even after so many years, one of them finally found their way back. He has been serving a great purpose in the muggle world…" He said to the masked people, nodding as though he was stressing his words while he kept circling around everyone ever so slowly and dangerously. Jill managed to move to an angle where she could see a little more than what Bella allowed her to; Voldemort's face seemed to carry a slight grin that was as cold as the night turned out to be. His red eyes glowed with the reflection of the blue light that was created by the wands of everyone who attended the meeting that Jill didn't yet know what it would behold. Everyone was quiet; Jill couldn't help herself but notice how tense they seemed to be.

"A man who has been very active while I was gone, unlike many of my so called loyal devotees…" He seemed to hiss at those words, as though he was warning everyone to try revolting. He would kill them off without hesitation, no matter which it was, Jill was sure of that. He was close to kill her without questioning, but hearing she was one of those "to be supporters" from Hogwarts that he thought would run through training, he was satisfied enough to let her be, not wanting to spill magical blood when it was needed for his machinations. He kept circling around, letting his words sit in for a while before he finished what he wanted to say.

"He has been taking care of muggle politics…education…enabling me to take over their dirty sphere to cleanse very soon…" He now stood in the middle, in front of a person. He held up his rather thin arm, the dark hood was covering most of it and with a pulling motion by his hand, Jill's eyes widened at the face that was behind the mask all along.

A silver haired man with grey-blue eyes stood upright and grinned towards Jill. Bella seemed to inhale quickly and pressed Jill back for a moment, she knew his face as well: Mr. Kolem.


	29. Bella's determination

**Chapter 29: Bella's determination **

Voldemort, who had become a less interesting figure for the last few seconds, walked around with a grin and nodded when Mr. Kolem stretched his neck. Jill, cowering behind Bella against the tree, didn't yet break out in tears but Bella could feel how terribly she was shaking. She knew Mr. Kolem was the only person left after Jill's parents died, her mother murdered by Jill's very own father, she knew Mr. Kolem was something like a substitute for what Jill thought of as a family, they have been talking about it previously. Bella knew how close both of them were, he was the very reason why she was sent here because she trusted him with doing the right thing. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke up.

"My lord, are you sure we can trust him…Sources told me he sent people after you…" She growled lowly, glaring at the old man whom laughed again. He threw his head back a little and his hood fell down onto his shoulders, Voldemort joined the action and cackled lowly.

"Why yes, Bellatrix. He sent the very girl here that I need…" Her dark lord cooed; then continued explaining. "A prophecy about almost two years ago informed Kolem about a muggleborn female with a strange talent for clairvoyance; such talent that it would surpass any other witch or wizard." And yet, Mr. Kolem still grinned as he looked over to Jill, who by this very moment started shaking. Seeing a slight movement, she saw Bella reached out her hand in the darkness to her without turning around so Jill could hold it – and she gladly squeezed it. The cruel witch knew what kind of feeling she had to go through right now and she had to fight the urge hugging the daylights out of her. Instead, she looked towards Kolem. He brought her here and actually she should be thankful it but seeing what his plans were, everything made sense. Even how he didn't teach her any spells to attack or protect herself, it was obvious he wanted to ensure she could never choose fighting what the dark lord would say. She didn't expect the next thing to be told, but her eyes widened when it happened and even she had to collect herself.

"He killed the two muggles that stood in his way and took care of the girl until she trusted him enough to follow him and his orders…" Laughing erupted throughout the circle of evil figures; Kolem joined it with proud nodding. Bella had to catch her breath, her mouth gapped open. As for Jill, everything was just a blur when she broke away from Bella and rushed over towards the grey haired man, her mind was clouded.

"NO! NO! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU DIRTY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF, HOW!?" She yelled and screamed as loud as her lungs allowed, a man had to run towards her really fast and whisper into her ear how she needed to calm down, it was Draco who was now holding her back, throwing his arms around her, having them locked tightly around her waist when Voldemort broke out laughing, looking at Jill and her face that was red, even with the blue light that still surrounded them, deep red, and her eyes showed nothing but the will of destruction. He laughed even more when she started crying bitter tears of grief, desperately trying to reach towards Kolem but he would just bend forward and say in a taunting manner. "Yes, dear Jill. I used the Imperio curse on your father…and made him kill the dirty mudblood. Then I allowed him, after I eased to curse and once he saw what he had done to your mother, to let him hang himself." He spoke softly, as though it was the most ordinary thing on earth to do - and Jill cried bitterly when she looked up into his eyes, looking for something like a lie in them but she could tell he was most sincere. Draco wasn't able to take any more of this, his nostrils flared slightly and he chewed on his teeth when he pulled her back while trying to keep her up her feet, but she was about to crash down, sobbing heart breaking tears that he couldn't stop.

He carried her over to the spot where she used to be, next to Bella, who looked away as Jill leaned against the tree again, sitting down when her legs couldn't carry her body no longer while she mourned. Her eyes wandered over to Kolem, his chin tilted up. Bella, at this very moment, decided that she would, one of these days, find Kolem and gut him with great pleasure. Yes, she thought, she would do it and make it seem as though he attacked her and she would have a lot of fun torturing him before she finally granted him salvation through death. Her eyes narrowed in delight at the mere thought of seeing how his heart stopped beating below her feet and clenched her fists as her muscles reacted to her wishful thinking that turned into plans. Voldemort chuckled again before he stepped over to Jill casually and Bella stepped aside before anyone could notice any sort of odd closeness. After all, she was known to be the most sadistic murderer with a burning fondness for killing mudbloods and blood traitors.

"Consider yourself lucky…You…as a muggleborn...are allowed to live under my reign." He uttered in his cold whisper that was audible enough for everyone.

"In return for my generosity, you will be my very tool of looking into the future and help me destroy my utmost enemy once and for all. If you resist my orders, I shall kill you so you can join the fate your stupid parents were born to meet." Jill's eyes released thick droplets of tears that rolled down her rosy, soft cheeks and dried on her well formed lips that seemed swollen now. She sniffled constantly and looked around helplessly, not seeming to understand what happened to her - and Bella noticed something in Jill's eyes was not the same anymore. She lost that light that she carried all the time. Even though she knew how sad Jill's past had been, she always beheld that warm joy for life and all its wonders. It was gone, it died out.

The dark witch hatefully looked at her own hands that have hurted Jill, slapping her, using the Cruciatus curse on her, touching her… then towards to Kolem who did not only betray her but also killed her beloved parents, to Voldemort who was going to use Jill for his gains – then she looked back to her little love and noticed one thing: For as long as Jill, the muggle, the mudblood, stepped into this world as the young and naïve girl that she was, the girl that embraced everything with wide arms and a nice word for every being, it was her who was hurt the most by the so called superior race; Bella's pureblood society that shredded Jill's little perfect world in which being alive was, unlike here, no crime that asked for punishment.

She felt sick to her stomach when she made herself realize how much she loved Jill and how little she showed her, even pushing her away the past few days in order to... Yet wasn't the time to further think about this but one of these days, she would explain to Jill what exactly she meant to do when she did what was done.

While Voldemort sunk into a conversation with Kolem, Draco tried drying out the tears that Jill cried. He was confused, Bella could clearly tell how much. He didn't know she was a muggle and she knew how much Narcissa raised him to hate them, yet she seemed to have grown onto him, just like she grew onto Bella. Recalling what Jill said, she closed her eyes for a moment and thought of Jill's true words again. If Jill had a talent for something, it was seeing a situation for what it was.

"_I believe…all of you have this image of a muggle in your head…most of you…haven't even met muggles, yet you hate them. I believe…it's fear of the unknown. (…) Once you got to know me…you noticed there's not a lot of difference between you and me…(…) why…why do you want to keep a grasp on that sort of muggle you hate, that doesn't even exist? You kill them for being what they are NOT…and not for what they truly are…which is human beings! And you fell in love with one of them…"_

That, Bella did. Oh how much she wanted to take away the pain instead of cause it for Jill, how much she wanted to make things better. Even for her, it was still too confusing to think about Kolem's true identity, too confusing to count one and one, she was way too distracted and emotionally involved than to soberly analyze everything. Glancing towards Draco again, she realized how thankful she was that he was here. She herself couldn't hug Jill, couldn't comfort her now in front of the dark lord without falling on his list of mistrusted people, and she could not have him mistrust her. He was now in charge for Jill's very life – she couldn't endanger it by showing too much emotion for someone he could only view as a tool. But she knew that something needed to be done and she straightened her back when she said to the well feared black magical wizard, having an idea that would work out for her.

"My lord, I request being in charge for Jill Ogriv from now on. Under my word, she shall learn how to use her clairvoyant quality just right for you to use."

"What a fine idea, Bellatrix. I hope you are aware what kind of responsibility it takes?" He spun around to her and walked closer. She nodded and it seemed like she bowed with her last nod when she responded. "Yes. I am aware."

"Hmm…" He seemed to think and walked around her, paced around her so to say, like a lion around a buck. "And it will not turn out like it did with the two Horcruxes I entrusted to you, yes?"

"My lord. Only with the help of a treacherous goblin it was possible for Harry Potter and his dirty little friends to enter my vault at Gringotts. She will be by my side, where I have a close eye on her to protect with the very powerful spells my lord himself has taught me all those years ago."

"Convincing enough. I have you known that you cannot fail and you are aware what awaits you in case you do."

"Yes, my lord. I will not fail this time." She responded eagerly and Draco looked up to her with some worry written in his eyes. He didn't know any better but now it hit him completely again; his aunt hated muggles and he knew she had developed some sort of liking to Jill, even invited her over to Malfoy manor during Christmas, would it be a good idea to entrust Jill, who was his friend, to his aunt whom had, just like he, learned that she wasn't a pureblooded witch? He glanced over to his parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, that didn't yet take off their masks but he wondered if they were thinking the same. His thoughts were interrupted again.

Voldemort, commonly known among this group as the dark lord, snickered and opened his arms while declaring proudly. "Looking for the girl that we need, that was one of the reasons why we met today. Ironically, she stumbled right into our arms and that means farewell for the while, until we meet again, which shall be very soon. Prepare" He explained and walked over to Bellatrix.

"I expect her to be able to tell me some things, next time we meet one another. Make sure of that."  
>"Yes my lord. I will." She responded in her coarse and determined voice, glanced at Jill who either fainted or fell asleep next to Draco, she wasn't quite sure what exactly happened, but her eyes fell back to Voldemort again before he nodded and dissolved into a black haze.<p>

The other group did the same, everyone left after a few seconds, the last one to leave was Kolem – both his and Bella's eyes met and she grinned at him. He grinned back, for he did not know that they didn't share the same plans. "Keep grinning", Bella thought to herself. "I will be the one grinning last once I am done with you…"


	30. A new beginning

**Chapter 30: A new beginning **

As Bellatrix turned around, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy took off their masks and walked over to Draco, who was trying to wake up the girl that was sleeping in his arms. Lucius cleared his throat to get his son's attention while Narcissa glanced over to her sister that was staring into the darkness with something she could determine to be a glare. Draco, not responding to his father, was then interrupted by the voice of the latter.

"Draco. Let the mudblood be. It's none of our business anymore." He cooed and Narcissa inhaled deeply, seeing how much her son reclined to do so. Bella, hearing the very word mudblood, turned her head towards Lucius, pulled out her wand and decided to put it back the next second when she figured it was pointless. She was enraged, yes, but not because of Lucius. She walked over to Draco and gently pushed him away as she pulled Jill and her bag up and used a spell that gave her the weight of a feather while still looking the same.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other when Bellatrix uttered while walking away. "You've heard him. She's mine now. She's going to stay with me, at my house…and she will be taught what the Dark Lord expects…"  
>"What about…-?" Asked Draco, slightly rushing, his eyes followed, not wanting his friend to be taken away from Hogwarts where he had to stay, as though he tried changing her mind but he knew Bellatrix was unbearable once she had set her mind onto something. No, he couldn't let her, the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, torture Jill. As he watched his aunt dissolving into black nothingness, not responding to him, he decided that he would definitely help the young woman out of Bella's grasp.<br>"Let's go home…" Sighed his mother and so they left as well, Draco stopped only for one more second to look where Jill once was before he followed his parents.

Jill Ogriv's hazel eyes, eyes that were soft and had long eyelashes, opened some time the sunlight shone down on her face. She looked around timidly, trying to adjust, she wasn't sure whether the last night was a dream or not but her thoughts were interrupted when she couldn't recall where she was. Extremely tall windows with a black frame were in the distance to her left in a set of three. Black curtains hung down the high, grey stucco ceiling to the white marbled floor that was reflecting the light in a shrill manner. Her eyes wandered around to the large bed that she was tucked in, black frills and ruffles surrounded her figure and almost swallowed her body completely. It reminded her of Bella's room when she was staying at Malfoy manor and just when she thought of that, she felt arms sneaking around her waist. She glanced to her right and saw who they belonged to.

"Good morning, dear." Said the witch and sat up halfway, rubbing a hand through Jill's hair. She remained quiet and it broke Bella's heart. Leaning closer, she tried kissing the young woman's cheek but she would lean back and turn her face away.

"Jill…darling…I never meant to hurt you…I…"

"You pushed me away…and now that you pity me…you believe you can be the same ag-"  
>"No! It's not like that!" Bella insisted, looking into her eyes, grabbing her chin and forcing it back so they had more contact while she stressed her point. "It's not like that! When Rodolphus came to my office that day…he told me the Dark Lord would be close…Most importantly…he told me he's looking for a muggleborn girl with a talent for clairvoyance…Miss Trelawney informed me about your talent and I instantly knew that…it was you he was looking for…I thought when…you weren't around me…you wouldn't be in danger anymore…I thought as long as I keep you distant enough, yet still close, I could at least take care that he wouldn't kill you. And then! You ran right into his arms and it's my fault…" She furrowed her brows and held Jill's head with the both of her hands, looking into her eyes deeply.<p>

"You…tried protecting me?"  
>"Of course…And I am taking care of you now. I don't know when you have passed out but I told the Dark Lord that you would be under my care from now on." She hugged the shaking girl against her steady self, squeezing her tightly when she heard how Jill began to sniffle. With arms rubbing up and down, she tried soothing her to a momentum of trance, somewhere between feeling good and feeling nothing. It worked and Jill stopped crying, searching for the dark witch as she snuggled closer and Bella gladly granted her everything she could offer. The innocent girl never asked for much, just that one thing: warmth.<p>

"I love you…I missed you so much"  
>"I love you Bella…and I missed you too" She smiled for the first time again and Bella's eyes widened, her lips mirrored the action. Not being able to help herself anymore, she crashed against Jill and kissed her all over the face and heard how her little companion giggled. She missed her voice so much, her giggling so much, her kisses, her body, everything about her, simply everything – and for nothing would she give it away, that feeling of being loved back. Yes, she had realized and nobody would ever believe her that Jill, who came here by the end of December and it was only the beginning of February, had changed Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazy and addicted pure blooded witch that she had been for decades, in almost no time at all. Jill merely soaked the years of hopeless pursuit of fanatic love out of her only to replace it with something the black witch couldn't explain. Jill was magical, there was no other way to put how she could do the things that she did.<p>

But then, suddenly, her favorite student started crying again and Bella pulled her against herself protectively. "Shhh…please…don't cry, love. Don't cry. I want you to listen to me now."  
>"Be…Bella-a…Kolem...he...he killed them…ngh…he…" Her tongue was tangled, almost unable to explain and she shook her head but Bella didn't allow her to break free.<p>

"I know, dear. I know. But I swear…I will kill him…I will…" She growled and narrowed her eyes, hugging her even tighter while thinking of it.

"I'm itching to use spells that I haven't used in for so long…"  
>"No…don't…!" Jill then sat up and looked at the older witch with her swollen, brown eyes. Bella, not able to understand why, just looked puzzled and constricted her eyebrows. "Nobody hurts you and gets away with it! Nobody! Nobody…!" She repeated and squeezed Jill's shoulders almost painfully in her own momentum of anger but stopped when she noticed that her long nails bore into the tender flesh and caused some scratches. Jill still cried. Her voice was shaking.<p>

"The Dark Lord would kill you! I don't want to lose you! You're everything I have, please…please…! Don't let Kolem be the reason why I lose everything, not again!" She tucked on Bella's dress, her face was drowned in tears, her skin irritated from the tears she had been trying to constantly wipe away. Bella, not able to see Jill like that, remained quiet for a few seconds, been thinking about a solution but she knew that Jill would not rest until Bella agreed that she wasn't going to go after Kolem.

"I can't…let him get away with this…his dirty grin…" She growled lowly and kissed Jill's cheek gently, sighing as she rested her chin on top of the younger one's head.

"I just don't understand….my parents…they were nice people…we had some problems with my father, sure but…we never hurt anyone, never done anything to anybody…we were good people…we…we…" She sniffled again and her tears were kissed away. Bella, not budging the least bit, had her arms wrapped around Jill tightly and pulled her to her chest while resting back down again. Then she spoke up, after a few minutes of silence and comforting.

"I'll teach you. I want you to be able to protect yourself. At first…I didn't want to. Because I didn't want to destroy that innocence that I love so much about you…but I can't watch while you get hurt more and more. Not only will I help developing your divinatory qualities...you'll be taught everything, every little thing that I know about magic." She spoke and Jill's eyes widened. Bellatrix Lestrange was her professor at Hogwarts, where they were taught dueling in her classes, next to keeping quiet, and now she would become her personal mentor? She knew that, when Draco and she talked about it, Bella has got prodigious skills that enabled her to gain the respect that even Lord Voldemort had for her. That's something, Jill thought. If an intimidating wizard like him acknowledged Bella, she would know what was best in this situation.

Lestrange, seeing Jill thinking about the things that were said, huffed lightly.

"You know, what I just said doesn't require your permission. I merely told you what I have planned." She ruffled through her hair and Jill couldn't help herself but smile.

"Alright" she responded and didn't further discuss about something that was decided by the dominant witch. She snuggled closer to her and closed her eyes. Her smiling lips received some attention by a pair of others, being kissed gently, yet dearly.

"Thank you" Jill said after a few seconds.  
>"Don't thank me…I couldn't protect you. If only I were honest…if only I had told you…you wouldn't have been running away into the forest…for Merlin's sake, do you even know how dangerous that was?!" She suddenly bickered and held the younger one's shoulders, slightly shaking them. "Don't you ever do this again!"<br>"I knew it was dangerous the moment a weird wolf-type of thing hunted me down and tried biting me…"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"It didn't get to me...the Dark Lord put it to flight when it saw him."

Bella's eyes were still widened and Jill could clearly tell she was infuriated, yet she wasn't quite sure whether it was because of herself or because of Jill.  
>"But why on earth would you believe the forest is a safe spot?!"<br>"I didn't mean to stay there…I left Hogwarts in the morning and I tried finding a portal back home. Pansy showed me a portal once but it was gone when I wanted to use it. So…I tried to, I don't know…I tried to find another one again and I thought that behind the forest, somewhere, there could be a village or something, someone who could tell me where to find a portal…I don't know what I thought, I didn't think. I just wanted to go away. When…you told Draco to stay away from me…I thought you did it because you were scared he would try to date me, which would endanger your family's purity…" She sighed and Bella shook her head.

"I had to put it that way so he didn't notice. Why, you two were oddly close. I see things like that, trust me! I saw it on an instant that he liked you. Even yesterday night…he didn't want to let go of you. Even while he learned that you are a muggle. My sister and her good for nothing husband did their job in teaching him how to act superior in front of a muggle, how to be proud being a pureblood, but he did not care, not even around the Dark Lord. I'm not a fool, Jill. I know he likes you…and I am not quite sure on how I have to encounter his little mind that's trying to pull you away from me, thinking you are in danger. I can't blame him. Under normal circumstances, you would be in danger…"  
>Jill didn't answer, just nodding softly when Bella looked into her eyes, waiting for a response, until she continued.<p>

"So…I was right? You knew he likes you?" She asked and cocked her head to the side while an eyebrow twitched up for a second. She was aware Jill would tell the truth, she always did. She wasn't able to lie; in a sense…she was pure.

"I think it's really just a small crush. But he's promised to somebody anyway, he knows that."  
>"He told you?"<br>"Yeah. He tells me a lot of things…I think he really needs someone to talk to, here and then. I've seen how he treats other students. How rude he is…it's like he's venting his anger on them. But with me, he's always gentle and never mean. He's still young and I believe he could never support the Dark Lord completely, not when it means killing somebody."

"You have a talent for seeing things that are true, did I ever tell you? Years back, I blamed it on the fact that he was just a boy, inexperienced. But the truth is he's not as cold hearted as he wishes to be. He hates being too soft but he can't help it. He never could. It's his nature. And you can always tell a wizard's or witches' true nature once you know what their wand is made of. His is made of Hawthorne wood, Unicorn-tail hair and it's very flexible."

"What do those things stand for?"  
>"Do you sleep in my classes, Jill Ogriv?!"<br>"I'm sorry" Muttered Jill and pursed her lips. Bella sighed but she was never able to be angry at her for too long.  
>"Those things are important to know when you duel someone. Each wand creates a different duel, depending on who's opposing one another."<br>"So what does Draco's wand tell us about his persona?"

"Hawthorne tells us about a user who's conflicted and never too sure what the best thing is to do, their wands sometimes decide for them. And his core…Innocence…what's purer than a unicorn? And the fact that his wand is yielding…it's very easy to influence him…Wait …This gives me an idea! Jill. Show me your wand." Bella then sat up when Jill moved over to grab her bag and pulled out her wand. Bellatrix inspected it, shaking her head.

"I should've noticed that before…" She grumbled and held it to Jill.

"Look. The wood, it's split. The wand is useless, almost. Kolem gave this to you, right?"  
>"Yes…he did."<p>

"That bastard…Come on. We're going somewhere." She sat up and walked over to a closet that was full of dresses. Bella picked one to her body with her wand – suddenly the dress she had on was replaced. She glanced over to Jill, who seemed amazed because she had never seen this before and walked over to her, placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her up out of the bed to further encourage her getting dressed up as well. Jill did, the next moment, and walked back to the bedroom, where Bella was waiting on her.

"Where are we going anyway?  
>"We are going to get you a wand now. A real wand." She smiled and Jill, for the split of a second, felt really excited.<p>

"Are you going to choose one for me?"  
>"No, dear. A wand chooses its master. Depending on what kind of characteristics and talent the user has got…I'm really curious. There's a variety of woods that can be used for a wand and they all have different features. It all has something to do with who you are – and where you can go."<br>"Really? What do you believe I will have?"  
>"I don't know about the wood but I'm sure you will have a unicorn-tail core as well. Like Draco." <p>

Bellatrix then eventually walked somewhere and Jill followed. The witch nudged her ahead, pointing to a fireplace.  
>"Did you use this before?"<br>"What? A fireplace?"  
>"It's not a fireplace in terms of any use the muggles have for them. It transports witches and wizards to places."<p>

"Like a portal?"  
>"No, not exactly. They have its stops defined; it's like a public conveyance. There used to be fireplaces connected to the muggle world but that's not allowed anymore. Alright, so go ahead and step into the fireplace. Then take a bit of the powder that I'll hand over to you. Say <em>"Knockturn Alley"<em> loud and clearly and throw the powder down. Green flames will teleport you there, don't be scared. I want you to WAIT where you are. Don't walk around, don't talk to anybody. You hear me?"

"Y..yes…" Jill said and grabbed some of the grey and soft powder that Bella held out to her in a bowl. She looked over to the witch, then around the fireplace.  
>"What if I get stuck?"<br>"You can't get stuck." Bella cackled softly. "Just say the name clearly. That's important."  
>"Okay…pheew…okay. Okay. I'll do it." Jill inhaled deeply and kicked her legs ahead a little and Bella had to laugh at Jill's nervousness before she watched her love enflame in green light. She disappeared.<p>

Jill landed somewhere in a dark place. She stepped out of the fireplace and, like the good girl that she is, stood right next to it and waited for Bella to come, too. Her eyes wandered around, she was standing in something that looked like an abandoned factory, and everything was rusty and dusty.

"Well hey derr, sexy!" Cheered an odd looking man with a black cape and bad teeth, he had no hair on his head and his skin seemed to be tanned but he was covered with stains, like he fell down into the dirt a couple of times and only cared enough to smear it off of his face with his sleeve. He walked closer and Jill backed away. Walking backwards, her back met the wall and she could peep around with her head, looking over to a crowded street. The old man walked closer and pulled out his wand to force Jill's face back and a grin grew on his face. "What's your name, cutie pie? Wouldn't you like to have some fun with me? Hah…" He snickered dirtily and while the tip of his wand wandered down to her throat, she glared at him and hissed. "Leave me alone…!"  
>"Ohh! Cutee pie's got a voice, ehh? C'mon, c'mon with me, I kno' how to treat women…what's dat grin for now? Why you grinning? Does dat mean ye' agree o' what? What? 'S somebody behind me?"<p>

And at that moment, he turned around only to face a witch with black curly hair, pale skin and cherry red lips. She was crossing her arms and said through gritted teeth, her eyes burning.

"Step. Away. From. Her..." Pure venom was drooping off of her few words and his smile vanished the next moment when he realized who she was.  
>"Be…Bellatrix Lestrange! Oh! She belongs to you, why, I didn't know" He started dusting off Jill or trying a little, acting as though no harm had been done but Bella would yell, completely furiously.<p>

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER! AND STEP AWAY FROM HER!"

He did, holding up his hands and letting go of his wand the very next moment while Jill hurried over to Bella, standing next to her, but she turned her face away when shrill green light evolved out of Bella's wand and the man hit the ground wordlessly, with his eyes still opened, but not moving the slightest anymore. They walked around him.

Jill, seeing him like this, was pulled away, but she was troubled and the cruel witch was well aware.  
>"Don't look at him anymore. Let's go." Bella demanded and she had some roughness in her voice still yet while she wrapped her hand around Jill's wrist and pulled her away, towards the crowded place. It seemed like the sun was never shining here. While she knew it wasn't late, everything seemed dark. Winter wasn't the reason for this place's coldness.<br>"I didn't talk to him, I promise I didn't-"  
>"I know."<p>

"But why kill him, I mean-"  
>"Quiet. Just walk with me. Don't look in anyone's eyes for too long."<p>

Jill was doing just as she had been told but she could still see how heads spun around towards them and away quickly, some even pressed their backs against the walls and stood still, some people pulled away one another when they passed, some bowed down from the neck. Bella was infamous and Jill knew exactly why.

"This is it." They stopped in front of a store that was covered in brown wood, which was hidden between two buildings, almost not noticeable. Both of them walked on inside and they were both greeted by a grey haired man that seemed to be nervous at the sight of their customers, needless to mention that it wasn't Jill Ogriv whom made him a tad jumpy.  
>"Madam Lestrange…" He said and folded his hands, seemed to smile with a mixture of anxiousness and fake joy. "What brings you here?"<br>"My student here needs a wand." She explained and Jill looked around. While from the outside the store seemed quite small, inside it seemed endless. Little black and brown boxes in various sizes were stacked all over the place and she couldn't help but wonder how there was some system in this chaos and how he could even find a thing.

"Come here, my child." Said the man and smiled lightly, Bella nodded at her and allowed her to go on.  
>"Since when are you here?" Asked Bellatrix after looking around the store and when he inspected Jill and her hands in concentration, then answered when he walked over to an aisle to roam around a couple of boxes.<br>"Since I had to close my store at Diagon Alley…I moved here instead and reopened under the command of you know who. Here. Try this one." Said the grey haired man and as he opened a box, she could read the name on it "_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC_".

"Rosewood…unicorn hair…nine inch…Yielding. Try this." He said and handed it over. Jill took it carefully, as though she was scared that she could break it with a single grasp.

"What does Rosewood stand for?" Asked Jill and held it in her hands when she answered. "They stand for purity and it's almost impossible to turn them to the dark arts." He explained and Bella nodded, as though she agreed. Just what she thought, Mr. Ollivander thought the same. Jill was pure and a wand like this should be the best for her.

"Swing it, that's how we find out." Said Bella and Jill did so, swinging it - but nothing happened. Not the least bit. Mr. Ollivander frowned and seemed to think, but he walked over to another part of the store and pulled out another wand. This one was a little larger.

"English Oak, Phoenix feather…ten Inches. Unyielding. Use it"  
>BOOM, the large window shattered the next moment and Bella had to duck and jump to the side since she stood too close. She frowned, shook her head and chuckled at Jill who turned even paler than before and put the wand back.<p>

Mr. Ollivander walked off to the very end of the store and back, opening another box that he carried in his used hands.  
>"Try it with this one here."<br>"What's it now?" Asked Bella, not wanting anything to happen again, she was scared Jill could hurt herself.  
>"Spruce, Dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inch…slightly yielding."<p>

"Dragon heartstring? No way this could work out for her. She's way too pure to-"

Though then, Jill swung the wand towards the window and the glass instantly turned back to normal, repairing itself it seemed. Bellatrix frowned as she looked at it and Mr. Ollivander's frown hit her as well. "I guess she found her wand." He said and Jill smiled gently.

"It feels right. Feels warm. Like it protects me…"


	31. I warned you

**Chapter 31: I warned you **

It's been one week. One week of training from Bellatrix Lestrange and living with said woman. Jill's head was still burning from the headache that she got from her mind being infiltrated; Bella taught her how to conceal her thoughts in order to keep the Dark Lord or anyone else from learning about their little secret. In addition, something that was very worthwhile, Jill noticed how Bella turned back to her normal behavior again; something that the younger witch-to-be truly missed. Bella was a lot keener on scolding her than before, just the way she had been during their classes at Hogwarts, classes she couldn't attend to any longer and neither could Bella. Severus Snape had to, instead, replace Bella's position for the while she was gone, or so Bella told her, much for the discomfort of both of them.

"Do you miss teaching at Hogwarts?"  
>"What? Are you crazy? I couldn't miss those airheads for a second." She huffed and pulled Jill onto her lap, fixing her hair with a hairbrush, something that she insisted on doing ever since Jill lived here. Squinting shut an eye, because Bella ran over a couple of knots and didn't notice, she responded.<br>"I – oww! Just thought that, ouch! You sometimes –OW! Bella! You're hurting my scalp!"  
>"Stop whining like a baby!"<br>"It HU-URTS! Give me that stupid hairbrush now, I'll do it myself." Jill hissed and wiggled around but Bella just laughed and kept her locked with her legs while still brushing her favorite student's hair, getting rid of the knots the next moment.

"It's been a week…" The dark witch started with a heavy voice, as though she expected Jill to know what that meant.  
>"It is Valentine's Day next week" Jill cheered goofily and Bella sighed.<br>"A muggle celebration! Only the little ones here that are too influenced by the other side of the world are actually celebrating it. I can show you how much I love you without anyone dictating it, you know?" And she kissed all over Jill's face, who's been desperately trying to escape Bella's lips.  
>"I guess you're right." Jill said after she was let go of - and rubbed her head gently, her scalp was still hurting and she glared at the hairbrush that was put down a second ago. She looked around gently put pushed herself against Bella when her hands were free of the evil device.<p>

"By the way, I asked Trelawney to come here tomorrow. I want to see what you can do already…She will help us developing your skills. But remember what I told you. Just tell him that he will meet Potter soon, even if it's not true."  
>"But Bella…I really do see some things. Maybe…maybe I'll be able to see what the cards say about him. What destiny has got in stock?" Said Jill, crossed her arms and sighed softly. Bella didn't seem too satisfied, as though she doubted Jill's abilities.<br>"You doubt me…"  
>"No. I just fear that being too honest will kill you."<br>"A couple of weeks ago you were so excited about me meeting the Dark Lord…"  
>"Until I've learned that you play an important role. I thought…another supporter in his group, he wouldn't notice, you could be by my side and everything would be peachy but…I can't have him so close to you that he becomes a threat…You don't have a single clue what he's capable of…Why do you think I taught you shielding your thoughts? He can enter them just like that and I don't want him to do that when you are talking about his future. It's too dangerous."<p>

Jill reached over to the little table and pulled the tarots cards down. She was now holding the set of 78 cards in her hands and her full attention went to them, a smile grew on her face when she touched the colored pictures with the great meaning behind them, and Bellatrix couldn't help but notice how Jill's expression changed, as though she was feeling something.

"What…do you feel when you touch them?"  
>"A strange connection…I can't quite well explain. You know…my mother told me, some years ago, that my grandfather was able to look into the future. He used normal cards, however. And he would-"<br>"WHAT…?!"  
>"Is that a bad thing?"<br>"Why! Did! You! Never tell me!" Bella rushed and held Jill's face in her hands. How the girl said that information so nonchalantly, did she indeed have no single clue at all what that meant, especially for someone like Bellatrix Lestrange?

"Why is that so important?"  
>"Jill…" Bella growled lowly and impatiently, and she was close to exploding, and the younger one did not know how to act. She sat up on her knees and bent forward to Bella who was clenching her fists and turning her face away, like a threat that was growing steadily and Jill wanted to make sure it stopped.<p>

"Are…are you mad at me? Why? I mean…my grandfather is dead, the Dark Lord would not have any use for him, he-"  
>"WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW!" Bella yelled suddenly and Jill's bottom lip started quivering already, her eyes looked to the left and right, trying to find out what it was that she said, that was wrong. She couldn't handle a second in which she knew that her lover was displeased with her. Instead, she got up and backed away but Bella shot up as well and suddenly hugged her tightly. She could feel that Jill didn't know how to take this, and she wasn't angry when her hug was not answered back with another, however, the young woman stood there like a tree, frozen by insecurity. She cocked her head to the side when Bella let go and was now holding Jill's chin, cupping it with her right hand, her thumb brushing over her bottom lip on which her eyes went to.<p>

"It means you do have a witch or wizard in your family. Maybe your grandfather was a wizard, too. That would explain your great talent for clairvoyance and your ability to learn so easily…that's something special. "

Jill frowned and rubbed her head. She should've thought of that, just why exactly didn't she? She just shrugged it off, as though it wasn't anything special but of course, to someone like Bellatrix Lestrange it was.

"Are there any other secrets I don't know of?" Asked Bella and held Jill's hands in hers, looking into her eyes.  
>"Because I'll definitely find out and then! I'll get inconvenient. Because I don't like being-" Jill then suddenly cut her off whilst kissing her lips quickly, then she giggled at Bella's dumbfounded face when she threw a pillow at her and dashed away.<br>"Oh wait you little!"  
>"Can't get me, nanana!" Jill cheered and ran around the manor that, sometime last week she found out to belong to Bella and it was exactly the house of Bella's memories that she let Jill participate in. She ran downstairs and it seemed like she wanted to hide somewhere, eyes followed her but the older witch just chuckled when Jill shouted out "Come and find me!"<p>

Bella decided that she would play along and look around for her lover. It was proven to be rather successful for Jill to find a spot where she could hide and wasn't to be found for the next thirty minutes. Bella looked behind some curtains, under the tables, next to couches and beds – then frowned. Jill was really good, she thought and continued looking in the living room, the plenty of bedrooms and guestrooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms but Jill was nowhere. Getting slightly nervous, she ran around and called out. "Jill? Where are you? Come on, this isn't fun! Jill? JILL! I mean it! Come out!" Bella rushed with a shrill voice and she felt her heart beat increasing its speed, something wasn't okay and she tried convincing herself that everything was fine but with Jill not being around, nothing seemed to be. Who could've gotten in here? Could've kidnapped her? Maybe murdered her! She was about to use a spell that she thought that could work, before she glimpsed out of the window and felt relieved.

Jill was outside in the large manor's garden that reached far away into the distance, sat in the grass and stared into the water. It was maybe around eleven in the morning, the day started being foggy and as though this seemed, at first description, to be a beautiful landscape, it wasn't. Bella hadn't come here for ages and the garden was spread with rambling weeds, large trees, uncut lawn and curious statues that Jill found rather interesting. The dark witch walked through the double-door that opened outside and walked over, on a stony path, towards Jill.

"I told you not to go out in here. It's not safe…I don't know what grows here that could be dangerous…. I should check that one of these days…"  
>"It's so peaceful…to see what happens to nature when there's no interference. Witches and muggles alike, we do way too much to nature. I like it the way it is" Said Jill as her eyes wandered around as much as the fog allowed her to see. Bellatrix smiled lightly, but insisted.<br>"Get up. You're sitting on the damp grass. I don't want you to catch a cold."  
>"I won't!" Cheered the younger one and giggled. "Really, I never catch a cold."<p>

"Hapshoo!" It sneezed and Jill heard it over and over again. It wasn't too much of a bad thing that Jill indeed caught a cold over night and woke up looking like a corpse the other day, the worse thing was that Bella had to repeat it over and over again about how she had warned Jill, how she didn't listen and how much of a misbehaving brat she was that obviously needed some reeducation once she would be well enough again. On the other hand, Bella couldn't help but check on Jill about every five minutes, asking her if she needed anything and whenever Jill would decline, Bella would grumble a little as though she hated herself for caring too much but of course, she never did. When it was around afternoon, and Jill didn't eat anything because she wouldn't be able to hold it in her stomach, Bella entered the room again and brought a tablet with some odd looking biscuits and a tea that threateningly smelled like herbs. She glanced at Bella with eyes of a dachshund but that one was shot down by a harsh glare. "I warned you. I did."  
>"Yes you did."<br>"I warned you!"  
>"Yes."<br>"And you kept sitting there even though I warned you!"  
>"Yes…"<br>"And now you will get some chamomile tea and you will drink it!" She sat down on the edge of the bed and Jill moved up with her torso and the tablet was sat down onto her lap that was covered by the blanket. She tried once more but Bella would slightly tilt up her chin, just the way she usually did when she was serious about something and dared her opposite to protest. Giving in, Jill took the cup of tea and drank a bit of it and slightly winced at the flavor.

She hated chamomile tea. Bella chuckled lowly, as if she was satisfied that Jill didn't like it; it was a slight punishment.

"Like it?"  
>"Neh…"<br>"Have one of these." Bella offered a biscuit and Jill looked at it. Oh, it looked like it had already been eaten and someone spat it back onto the tablet - and Bella grinned slightly because she knew what it looked like and how much she didn't want to be in Jill's position at the moment.  
>"You don't want to refuse, do you?" Asked Bella tauntingly, that grin couldn't be burnt off of her face if somebody tried.<p>

"I would actually love to refuse" Said Jill. "And I-MHH!" She coughed a little when Bella forced a biscuit into her mouth, for she wouldn't have taken it otherwise. Jill glared slightly and Bella made a kissing sound with her lips to further mock her favorite.  
>"It has some healthy herbs in them. You'll be fine in no time at all."<br>"Did you bake them…?" Asked Jill with something that sounded like true interest, but mostly she was disgusted by the flavor.  
>"Yep. I did."<br>"Please don't do it again." Jill laughed and Bella used this chance.  
>"Why you!" Bella huffed and pushed another biscuit into Jill's mouth; the latter winced again and ate it quickly while obviously trying to hold her breath during chewing and the tea seemed to taste better because she used it to wash away the biscuit's flavor.<p>

Bella cackled and put away the tablet and looked at Jill, brushed some strands of hair out of her face and purred.  
>"It's slightly hot to see you so weak and unable to fight back…to think what I could do with you…"<br>"You're sick, Bella."  
>"No, you are." She grinned and both of them kept quiet, then giggled together while facing one another.<p> 


	32. You heard that?

**Chapter 32: You heard that? **

The coughing was almost gone the other day and Bella was still extremely unpleasant because she had to send Mrs. Trelawney away since Jill couldn't concentrate for even a minute without feeling feverish and dizzy - and guilty.

She was taking a bath at the moment, not wanting to stay in bed as she had been told and kept thinking about the latest events. Her hazel eyes stared up to the ceiling while her body was covered by lots of bubbles and foam in the roomy black marbled bathtub that had little stairs connected to the side. Jill was still unable to grasp how much her life changed within the shortest period of time, she closed her eyes and thought of Bella and how much she changed, then again, was still the same.

Yes, their relationship started off with anything a normal person would've judged; then again, what was normal?

Yes, Bella was and is a cruel witch, she was and is a sadist, she was and is temperamental but she belongs to Jill as much as Jill belongs to her.

Yes.

"Jill! Get out, the food is turning cold!" It scolded with a firm knock on the door, a knock that surprised and caused Jill to lose her balance in the bathtub as she flinched and she slid into the water with her whole body, including her head and mouth that, unfortunately, was gapped open all the while. With a loud cough, she spat out the water that ran down her throat, her pupils widened when she took heavy breaths. Hearing a cackle, she could imagine Bellatrix's face from the other side of the door. 

"You know, that wasn't funny" pouted Jill once she got out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of grey jeans and a black babydoll-top that was slightly ruffled. Bella laughed when she recalled what just happened.  
>"It's not my fault that you're so clumsy."<br>"You…caught me off guard. I was so lost in thoughts and then your shrill voice and the loud thud…I could've drowned! Hey…stop laughing…I could've drowned!" Jill whined playfully and giggled when Bella hit a point where there she was supporting herself on the table, there was no voice anymore, just her laughing that sounded like heavy breathing that she pushed out of the back of her throat, her eyes were teary. Jill, being happy to see Bella like that, stopped smiling when she noticed why she did, huffed and sat down but she couldn't be angry at all. It was true, she was clumsy.

Bella, calming down steadily, put down some food the next moment. The plates looked pretty but…  
>"What? You better eat it!"<br>"Oh I will. Heh. Heh! What…what is it though?"  
>"Well…"<br>Both of them stared at their plates. Jill could've sworn she saw something like meat hidden under what could be a mixture of spinach and potatoes and something she couldn't define but hoped to be edible. She gulped slowly and threw a glance over to Bellatrix, who had her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed, seemingly the whole time, while playing with her tongue and inhaled deeply before Jill finally grabbed her fork and warned her taste buds about a possible alarm. Bella, seeming to be satisfied, grabbed her fork and took a glimpse to the left and right that Jill caught on, as if the dark witch wasn't aware she had to eat this too. She poked her food a little and wrinkled her nose slightly, almost not noticeably, as if it was a natural reaction she couldn't stop and put down her fork, only to look at Jill who stopped eating, leaving most of her food untouched and she seemed oddly pale with a hint of green. However, unlike Bella, she could always use her cold as an excuse to throw up, but Bella didn't have such an option and she seemed to be aware when she said.  
>"Ahh! I'll get a house elf tomorrow! And…let's go, we'll eat something outside. Or pick something up, at least."<br>"Sounds fine" Cheered Jill a little too happily for Bella's liking, whom had thrown a slight glare at her little lover that just pressed her hands to her mouth to keep herself quiet, but she spluttered out.

"Are you saying I almost drowned because you called me for THIS?!"  
>And the both of them exploded in laughter.<p>

After everything was cleaned up, which took Bellatrix Lestrange about a minute with a spell, both of them used the flee network to teleport away. This time Bella waited on Jill, not wanting any inconvenience again, then pulled the younger one after her as they returned to Knockturn Alley. Jill hoped that the food looked better than the place, and seeing the place, her hopes were slightly stricken. Bella kept so close to Jill that she could feel her body heat, her shoulder was slightly behind Jill's back, just in case something would try ripping her away, Bella would be able to grab her back on an instant. She felt protected and smiled up at the older witch, who didn't know why but smiled back anyway. They walked over to a place that was again, pretty much hidden between buildings. A rusty door opened and a stairway led down into the cellar, Jill followed timidly as she looked at the fire that lit up when the two of them passed by.

"Bellatrix!" Someone greeted, a short man with a large belly, a beard and dark hair - heads spun around, people with dark cloaks and, as Jill's intuition warned, rude looking men grinned lightly at their appearance, some whispered when they looked at Jill but she was pulled towards a bar at chest-height. The place looked really dark, just a few orange lamps lit up the small room. Jill's eyes kept wandering around towards the liquor that rested up in a shelf above the bar, she didn't even listen what Bella ordered to eat when her gaze met the set of men by the back of the window, men that kept staring and chatting. Even though they tried to whisper, Jill could hear each little word.

"'You heard that? is that the mudblood?…The Dark Lord's little toy, eh?"  
>"They say she's a good witch though! Better not mess with her, they say."<br>"I've heard differently. They say she can't do anything"  
>"Nah, he would've killed her. Makes no sense, does it?"<br>"Sure doesn't, but she's with her…look…she's keeping an eye on her, eh? Too dangerous to touch that little one, she would kill us on an instant…you know how crazy she is…Torturing the Longbottoms, hell, going to Azkaban for fourteen years doesn't make one less crazy, does it?"

The young woman kept feeling uncomfortable, but what made her even more uncomfortable was her bladder that informed her to better find a toilet as fast as possible. Bella, not seeming to hear anything the men had said, probably because the chattering of the other people was loud enough to distract her, glanced at Jill for the next moment when she tucked on her dress.  
>"I'll go to the restroom, I'll be back."<br>"Okay. But be back on an instant. The door is over there." Bella pointed ahead, the door was just in her eyesight when she watched Jill walking away, feeling content.

Jill entered the bathroom, and oddly enough everything in here was clean, nothing was dirty; the whole place in fact wasn't dirty, just dark and creepy. She didn't feel the presence that sneaked into the bathroom the other second and she didn't even see anyone when she came out of the cabin and washed her hands, but as she looked into the mirror, a loud gasp shunned out of her lips, too fast a pair of hands wrapped around her mouth and a voice whispered into her ear harshly.  
>"Shhh…keep quiet…!"<p>

Later that day, the set of men would sit at the very same spot again, tossing up their drinks and bending forward to one another when they spoke.

"You heard that…? The little princess right there got kidnapped"  
>"Yah! They say it was the Dark Lord himself"<br>"Nah, I bet it wasn't, bet it was some creep, nobody saw a thing, how'd that happen?"  
>"Not even Bellatrix, and she was right here, bet'cha she's mad, isn't she, they say she went on a full rampage and killed the bar owner, haven't seen him since"<br>"Who's gonna serve us our butter beers then, eh?"


	33. Creating memories

**Chapter 33: Creating memories **

Blinking her eyes open, Jill raised her head drowsily, not aware of what had happened, not aware where she was, not aware of anything while she looked around without perceiving all too much that her brain couldn't yet use. When she gained enough of herself back, this took a couple of seconds and about a minute to understand what the matter was, her pupils widened like those of a deer. Hastily, she looked around and tried to find an exit out of this place, if it wasn't Bella's home, it wasn't home at all. However, catching enough of her surrounding, she remembered that she had seen this place before. Yes, she thought, of course!

"Hey…" She heard a slight whisper, a hand reached to her shoulder and she jumped a little, lost her balance and fell back down on the couch she previously rested on, black and leathery. She was in the middle of the Slytherin's common room, a couple of students were sent away by the glare of the person that sat down next to her.

"I needed to get you out of there. Are you alright? I know…I mean. I know everything about you now…but so does Bellatrix. I couldn't let her torture you, I know what she's like, how she treats mud..muggles. She would do anything for the Dark Lord, if only it meant getting his-"

"She didn't torture me, Draco" Whimpered Jill, she was slightly happy that it was him and not somebody else, then again, worried and deeply sad that she knew Bella would be worrying her head off at the very moment and probably causing hell to break loose and shaking at her temper.

"She did…not?" He frowned and Jill could see a genuine surprised face on him, his eyes glanced to the left and right. "Jill…you can tell me. Don't be ashamed…"

"No really, she has been treating me well…probably…pro..probably because she fears that the Dark Lord grows angry when…I'm too wounded to be any use for him…" she tried to quickly making up an excuse that sounded like something logical, and indeed, it did. Draco, seeming satisfied and relieved, then suddenly worried, jumped up.

"She's going to kill me when she finds out it was me!" He paced around, back and forth; aiming towards Jill with a determined look, then shook his head and seemed to drop the idea. 

"Don't worry." Jill smiled. "Just bring me back and…maybe we should stick to the truth? I mean. That always works, right?"

"The truth? Are you out of your mind? She's going to rip me into pieces!" He had a firm grip on his hair, tucking on it as though he wanted to rip it off.

"How did you even manage kidnapping me, seriously?"

"Well…I was on my way to Gringotts" He started and his arms dropped.  
>"And I took a shortcut through Knockturn Alley and then I saw you and Bella vanishing into <em>Kirk's<em>. So I followed and yeah, I was surprised myself how easy it was and how nobody detected me." He smiled somewhat proudly and Jill had to sigh; it was her inability to protect herself that caused Draco's success. She needed to train a lot more.

"And then I just used a spell to get you to faint. Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." He sat back down and looked at her but that's when Jill leaned forward and hugged him gently, something that he returned instantly.

"We're still friends, right?" Asked Draco and Jill smiled with a nod. She remembered the last time he asked this so innocently, then she remembered his attitude towards other students and she just couldn't help but notice the gentle persona that belonged to him, no matter how tough he acted, no matter what the others said. For a brief moment, she wondered what he would be like, had he not grown up in the field that he was forced to grow up in, but her thoughts were interrupted when a person entered the common room.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Hissed a brown haired girl with the well-known pudgy face. Pansy Parkinson did not blink an eye at Jill for the longest time and yet she didn't seem too impressed knowing she was back.

"Leave, Pansy…" Draco said with a sigh, his eyes rolling.  
>"Snape said she left Hogwarts, why is she here? I want to know…Everything was fine! Now that she's back, she's stealing our time again!" Pansy pushed her hands to her hips.<p>

"So what? It's not like we are dating" Frowned Draco, but before anything else could be spat back, Jill interrupted.

"Don't bother. I just…forgot some things that I wanted to pick up and then I'll leave again." Said Jill, glancing towards her former room and back to Pansy, who glanced at Draco all the while, probably not even listening to what Jill said. She seemed to be concentrated on something, her eyes furrowed in distress and she turned around to walk off. The blond man shrugged and Jill said to him.

"Draco…we need to go. Bring me back to Bella…she will be in trouble in case the Dark Lord comes to know that I got kidnapped and she let it happen…especially when he knows it was you"

Draco, hearing this, turned paler than he was, possibly as pale as snow. Looking at his throat, Jill noticed he gulped down a big piece of worry and possibly fear. He jumped up and asked, his voice drowned in panic.  
>"Can you fly?!"<br>"What?"  
>"A broom…can you, ah never mind. Ride on mine. Come on!" He pulled her with her.<p>

"Accio broom!" He demanded with his wand and a dark broom flew out of his room. Both of them ran upstairs as fast as their feet were able to carry them, Draco stood before her like a shield, protecting her from anyone that could be able to see too much. It was enough that Pansy knew she was here, both of them hoped she would forget it again, maybe she would be finding it not interesting enough to bother her mind with the girl that her crush seemed to like a lot more than herself.

Standing outside, somewhere behind the castle, Draco sat down on his broom, creating a comical picture for Jill to look at. Not feeling like laughing all too much, she followed his instructions and sat down, clutching onto him for dear life. He took off and Jill's eyes closed tightly, squealing lightly when they levitated in the air.

"I'm scared to fall down!"  
>"Don't wiggle around too much or we will!"<br>"Draco! Please, I'm scared"  
>"Just keep your eyes closed please and don't let go. And…maybe loosen that grip on me, I can barely breathe"<br>Jill blushed slightly but she had to inhale deeply before she told her muscles to let go. Feeling like she let go too much, she clutched onto him again, this time even a little tighter than before. Draco coughed lowly but chuckled the next second.

"It's not too far away. Maybe ten more minutes"  
>"Can't you go faster?"<br>"No, I'm afraid not, I'm already at its fastest point" He shouted through the air that was carrying away their words. Even though Jill sat behind him, it was difficult to understand him clearly.

She breathed heavily, still full of excitement and told herself that things would be fine again. Her thoughts weren't interrupted for the next moment, until she saw something hovering over and ahead of Draco's head. He gasped when he spotted it as well, how could he forget?!

"DEMENTORS! JILL! DON'T LOOK UP! AND HOLD ON TIGHT!"  
>But too late. Jill looked up already, seeing the skeleton-like creature that was covered in darkness, it seemed to inhale deeply and she felt weaker and weaker. Draco, trying to speed up, panicked and decided to fly in zigzags, wanting to get rid of the beast that soaked the energy out of Jill, energy that the young woman needed to keep holding onto him. While it was proven to be rather successful at first, another Dementor flew up and cut their way, continuing soaking energy out of her. He felt her arms sliding away, desperately, he tried to pull her back but of course, her body grew weaker and his attempts failed; he could only watch when she slid off of his broom and fell into the cloudy sky. Screaming her name and all the while being attacked himself, he took a sharp turn and instantly rushed through the cloud that had swallowed his friend and saw her somewhere falling through space. He speeded up, she kept falling but he caught her just a few meters above the ground. Rolling onto the grass, where she landed in his chest, he began to shake her with eyes wide opened.<p>

"Jill! Say something! Please! Please!" He pleaded and saw the Dementors in a group gaining closeness towards them. Shaking and shivering, he looked around for his wand that he found somewhere next to him and held the piece of wood up, trying to think of something happy but his mind was too distracted to keep a grasp on the thought. The Dementors came closer and closer, Draco's heart beat rushed faster and faster, his chin vibrated as he tried to keep himself from losing control over his body and again, his attempts to concentrate on the spell decreased with the increasing number of Dementors that grew to be visible out of the fog and just when they were close enough to attack, a shrill light sent them away with the body of what looked like a large crow. Draco, holding up his elbow to cover his eyes, felt lighter than before, not because of the Dementors that were sent away but because something pulled the unconscious girl out of his lap.

"Bella!" He exclaimed and jumped up and watched his aunt putting Jill on the ground softly, brushing her cheeks gently. She seemed too concentrated to answer him and he saw how her lips murmured something at her but he could not determine what it was.

Her ear went to Jill's chest, her face turned away from Draco and he could not see the big silvery tear that formed in her dark eyes. She wiped it away before he could take notice, her lips parted and with a husky voice and a hint of dizziness that seemed to hit her she glared towards Draco.  
>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"<br>"I'm sorr..I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted any of this to happen!" He cried out, rushing over to Jill but he was pushed away by Bellatrix the other second and just when she was about to pull out her wand from the little pouch that was connected to her dress, a firm grip that softened slung around her wrist. Bella and Draco's eyes fell at the owner, Jill smiled lightly, weakly, but lightly when the words hurried out of her mouth.  
>"Crea…creating memories…" She said and Draco thought she was very disconcerted from the Dementor's attack, but Bella leaned towards Jill because she kept murmuring, trying to understand her little lover.<p>

"Just…creating memories…" She repeated again. "Life would be so boring without…without…" Coughing interrupted her. "Without some crazy memories…"

Bellatrix's mouth was still parted, eyes round and attentive, then Draco saw her cherry red lips forming into a smile and eyelids narrowing in delight. She pulled Jill up carefully, wanting her to collect herself further - but she would still glare at Draco, however allowed his impatient self to come closer again, glancing at him when he rubbed Jill's shoulders before Bella answered his question.

"How did you find us?"  
>"I should've thought of it sooner that you were behind her disappearance…when I came to the castle, I saw you two taking off..."<br>"I worried…for her wellbeing…I know you! You're so ambitious and loyal to The Dark Lord…I thought she was in danger…But she then told me that you're kind to her…so we wanted to come back and then the Dementors and…"  
>"I know…" Bella sighed, closed her eyes slightly. She mentally repeated it in her head, when she said that she couldn't blame Draco for worrying about Jill, mentally repeating her words when she said <em>"Under normal circumstances, you would be in danger…" <em>But these weren't normal circumstances. A glimpse to Jill, who fell asleep against Draco again, caused Bella to curl her lips into a smile that grew only by the left corner of her mouth.

Creating memories, she said.


	34. Touch me

**Chapter 34: Touch Me **

"You know. You worried me sick…Of course…you don't know that. Well. I believe you do know but you don't hear me right now, do you? You've been sleeping for the longest time but…I can't stop telling you how much I worried."  
>Soft hands reached towards a head that was rested on a pillow, like the rest of the owner's body rested. Jill lied on the bed, a small smile spread on her lips as she did not hear Bella's whispering, but the latter continued nonetheless.<p>

"And I promise I wasn't too harsh with Draco even though I wanted to wring his neck, I…Did you see that? I even pulled out my wand. I didn't think. Your body was so cold…and I didn't feel your heart beating anymore…and…just the thought of losing you. How could I take it? I couldn't…" Bella kept explaining, her eyes glanced to the left and right, searching for more words that would help her justification as to why she was ready to curse her very own nephew a couple of hours ago.

"You probably think I'm out of my mind, right?" Bella cackled softly, glanced back out of the window in an absentminded manner, then back to Jill, her smile vanished as her brows furrowed. Did Jill think the same? That she was insane? Like everyone, did Jill too, her little love, did she share the same opinion? Bella pursed her lips together sharply, not noticing how her face contorted in scorn, but was interrupted when she saw a slight movement. With eyes batting open at her, a smile grew on her cherry red lips.

"Bella" Cheered Jill with a smile. She leaned up with her torso when she spluttered out.  
>"I didn't run away, I" Coughing interrupted, her throat was still dry. Bella reached out for a glass of water and handed it over; prepared anytime.<p>

"I know" She responded and leaned back on the chair. Jill noticed Bella sat next to her, probably been sitting there all the while and watching her sleep.

"You're not mad at us, right? Draco didn't mean any harm, he-"  
>"I know, I know"<p>

"Bella…why…do you seem so sad? Is there something that's not okay?" Jill sat up on her knees and reached out for Bella's hands, grabbing and squeezing them softly when the dark witch looked at her with those heavy lidded eyes.

"I thought you were…were…dead…" Bellatrix responded; squeezing Jill's hands tightly. For a couple of seconds, neither Jill nor Bella said a word.

"Those creatures…they were so scary. They looked like Grim Reapers. Or something that I imagined a Shinigami to look like"

"What is a Shinigami?" Asked Bella, tilting her head to the side. Jill pulled on Bella's arms and giggled softly when she leaned in and fell on the bed right next to her.

"Japanese Gods of death. They call them Shinigami."

Bella, slightly amused, kissed Jill's cheek softly. "You see" She started, rubbing the tip of her nose against her lover's. "Unfortunately…I believe a Dementor brings worse than death."  
>"What is that?"<p>

"What did you feel when they attacked?"  
>Jill shuddered when that question was asked. She began to freeze, seeking Bella's warmth the next moment. The older witch granted her this, pressed her against her bosom and tucked her under the blanket.<p>

"It was so cold. And I was so sad…I wanted to cry the whole time, it felt like they replaced everything I ever felt with nothing but deep, deep sadness"

"Yes. That's what they do. They live off of happy thoughts. They soak it out of your body and won't rest until they have them all from you. They can go as far as to…soak out your soul and leave you alive from the outside but dead from the inside."

"That's horrible…why…why do they exist, Bella?" Squeaked Jill and Bella had to think, nonetheless with furrowed eyebrows, however, those of concentration. Yes. Why do evil things in the world exist? She shook her head, sighing softly and returned the question back to its sender.

"Do you know why evil things exist?"  
>Jill's eyes moved up to the left, then to the right, her lips stretched to the same directions; she kept thinking about it, then, as she had the answer, began to think how to word it.<p>

"So we know what's good" She responded, Bella looked at Jill's face when she continued explaining.  
>"Everything exists in duality…The sense of the bad is to determine the good…"<p>

The dark witch remained quiet as they kept eye contact. Her face was expressionless, or so it seemed to the young girl, but deep inside, she thought of a couple of things, a bunch of things – too many things.

"And why…does it seem like…everyone shares a different opinion on what is bad?" Asked Bella lowly, head slightly tilted down, her raspy voice danced on Jill's skin in a breath.  
>"Because…hmm…because our realities aren't born at the same time."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I believe everyone lives in their own reality. Sometimes…we find a person that shares the same reality and that makes us happy. I believe…that sometimes…we can't differ anymore between what's good and what's bad because…we're too distracted finding it amazing how our ideas are shared…and I believe we stop questioning a lot of things because of that"<p>

Silence.

"I believe…it requires some bravery to turn around and look for the answers on our own. I mean. It's a lot more comfortable when they have been given to us beforehand, right?" Jill smiled lightly and Bella mirrored the smile halfway, not truly feeling sincere about it, whatsoever. The next moment was spent with silence again; Jill began to understand why Bellatrix didn't respond to the things that were said and she didn't further stress the point. Instead, she surprised the older witch when the latter felt her lips being attacked; Jill kissed her passionately before she leaned back and had a demanding tone to her voice.

"Touch me…"

Bella seemed awake the next second, a smirk started to grow on her face. Yes, the girl now had her full attention - and she pinned Jill's arms above her head, breathing hot and damp breath on the neck below. Jill stretched it for her; bit her own bottom lip as she clawed onto the bed's frame and moved around slightly to respond to Bella's sucking. A slight moan escaped her lips, eyes widened and narrowed when she felt one hand releasing Jill to grope her breasts firmly only to continue its way down, starting to rub along her hips, sneaking under her nightgown that, and Jill noticed only now, Bella must've been putting it on after they returned home. The young woman grinned and teased as she spread her legs, then closed them back together again only to repeat the action but Bella had enough after a couple of seconds and let go of Jill's other arm in order to spread Jill's legs apart in a harsh manner, ripping her against herself by Jill's hips where her sharp nails bore into the tender flesh, body bent forward to kiss greedy lips passionately. Jill groaned softly at the action, she sat upright on Bella's lap and arms wrapped around her neck to further deepen the forbidden dance of tongues. Feeling in control, Jill pushed Bella backwards and smirked deviously when Bella licked her bottom lip with narrowed eyes, motioning Jill to come closer with her index finger, which the younger one did obediently. She started to bite on Bella's neck harshly, causing the witch below to feel extremely aroused and surprised; Jill noticed when a gasp escaped her cherry red lips. Encouraged, she continued sucking and licking on Bella's neck but she was ripped away by a hand that sneaked to the back of her head, having a firm grip in Jill's hair. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, Bella's lips were parted but still carried that nonchalant smirk that she seemed to wear like her lipstick; it was a part of herself and something was missing when it was gone. Jill didn't care how much it hurt her scalp when she attacked that smirk, kissed it down into the fluffy blanket and felt released when the pain stopped; Bella let go of the younger one's hair and began to grope her bottom instead. Jill moaned softly as she sat on Bella, arched her back and inhaled deeply when she began to shiver, her own arousal kept on growing and goosebumps showed on her arms, nipples stiffened. This wasn't undetected as Bella pulled away her hands and squeezed on Jill's breasts, then reached next to her body and swung her wand away from Jill, causing her nightgown to fly off of her body. Jill, completely nude now, straightened her back confidently and tilted her head to the side, causing her bangs to fall to her face and looking so innocent with those eyes, the same innocence that got Bella to lose her mind. She smiled softly when she pulled out her own wand, Bella had her eyes narrowed and chuckled voicelessly at Jill's attempt to mimic the action but her eyes widened, mouth gapped open when the older witch saw her black laced dress fly to the other part of the room. She didn't have time to compliment her little student at all; too fast she felt her lips being invaded by the passion that Jill carried in her actions and caused her to lose track of her own thoughts for a brief moment – but that moment was long enough for Jill to lick down Bella's cleavage and throw the older witch off guard when sucking on one of her nipples. A hand tousled through Jill's thick mane but lost its grip on her when Jill's tongue moved further below. Bella caught herself again and continued grinning when the both of them kept eye contact, what kind of fire was it that lit up in Jill so suddenly? She didn't care, it was there and it was hot, she loved every second of it and gladly spread her womanhood for the aroused adolescent. Jill licked her bottom lip and delved deeply into Bella's heat for the first time, licking up and down lavishly before she rested the tip of her tongue on the most sensitive spot there is, sucking on it lightly before moving her head to the left and right passionately as she continued licking. Bella moaned all the while, stretched her neck back and tried to control Jill's head, pressing her further into herself but it wasn't needed as Jill began to thrust harshly with her tongue, or as harsh as a tongue can get, moaning against Bella's skin to further encourage her climax to start.

"Jill! AHH! Ye-AHH…! More! More…ngh…uhh!" Bella groaned and her voice sent shivers down Jill's spine but caused her to further attack, adding two fingers for more penetration; she learned from the best after all. It didn't take more than five more minutes and Bella could feel how the bubble inside her began to grow. Breathing unsteadily and faster, she moved her head to the side, biting her bottom lip and tried to catch Jill's eyes that shot back at her the next second, causing the bubble to explode and Bellatrix released a loud moan, leaned up, spread her legs wider and pressed Jill into herself even more, then let go abruptly and fell onto her back again. She twitched slightly when she thought of what just happened but kissed Jill's cheek softly when she cuddled up to her.  
>"You wouldn't think…" She cooed into Jill's ear and kept on grinning but Jill only chuckled lowly.<br>"What?"  
>"That I'll release you…" Bella pushed the young lady under her own self, kissed her passionately and winked when she let her tongue slither down Jill's body. The latter closed her eyes and let the things happen that she wanted to happen again for some time.<p> 


End file.
